Ancient Love
by Nelia
Summary: What if had Alexander married and had children? What could have happened then? Try to read it and let me know what you think. Please pretty please. Alternate Universe.
1. Disclaimer And Such

Title: Ancient Love.

Author: Nelia

Summary: When Alexander finally agreed to marry he gets more then he bargained for and struggles between the love for his wife and Hephaistion. But things look up as he realises that his loved ones may love each other as well and things start to look up again.

Genre: Alternate universe

Disclaimer: Alexander and other characters belong to themselves and history. The movie belongs to Oliver Stone and the performance to all the actors.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

For years Alexander's mother, Queen Olympias has been having strange visit's by man, each year on the same day.

The day after Alexander's birthday.

No one knew who he was and where he came from but the Queen certainly held him in the highest regards and have the best chambers in her part of the palace, gave him the best food and service, some would even say fit for a king. But King he was not, that was one thing Alexander could tell. For years now, he has wondered who he was, he even told his friends about it and when he visited they all caught a glance of this mystery man and all agreed he was indeed no king.

But surely someone of importance, for he stood tall and erect, he was big man, in length and muscle, he had black hair that came to his shoulders and had blue eyes. He always had a small escort of a few men, who he left behind when he met the queen. He never stayed long, only one day and left again by the evening.

As the years passed by and Alexander grew older and had more duties to distract him he forgot about the mystery man. Until one day. Alexander was talking in the courtyard with some of his closest friends: Hephaistion, Ptolemy, Leonatus and Nearchus about Alexander's birthday party the day before when a small coach arrived with 4 guards around it. Looking up Alexander saw his mother waiting and he frowned.

The coach stopped and a man stepped out, someone nudged him in the side, turning his head he saw Nearchus pointing at the man showing he too recognized him. The man bowed before Queen Olympias and turned back towards the chariot extending his hand someone grabbed it and stepped out.

His interest peaked Alexander stood in tiptoes to see who it was but saw nothing because his mother blocked his view and they were mostly hidden behind some bushes, he was shocked however when she bowed slightly and stepped back. A servant led the way as Queen Olympias and her male guest followed lightly talking, followed by a small distance by what clearly was a woman or young girl because she wore a veil. They could see nothing of what she might look like because she wore a black cloak and black veil that covered her hair and face.

Someone, Alexander wasn't sure who, of his friends stepped on a twig and it snapped slightly, no one should have heard it but the woman stopped and turned around slightly scanning the area.

Alexander gasped when he saw her eyes, they were the brightest green anyone could imagine, something that was seldom seen in Macedonia.

Then suddenly the girl looked in his direction, he doubt she could actually see him but she looked in his eyes and he stood transfixed, he felt a hand on his arm and knew it was Hephaistion, probably worried about what was happening, her eyes shifted between to what seemed Alexander and Hephaistion. Suddenly she bowed slightly and Alexander saw her cloak move and saw she put her sword back into it's scabbard. He doubt anyone saw the sword but being a prince and heir to the throne had taught him to be aware of everything. The girl turned around followed the servant who was waiting for her and stepped inside, not looking back.

Once again he wondered who those people were.


	3. Promise

**_Chapter 1: A Promise_**

_Almost A Year Later_

Alexander's birthday is in one week, in one weeks time he would become 18. A blessing and a burden in his eyes because finally he would be considered a man in his fathers, and the worlds, eyes but the insistent nagging that he should take a wife and beget and heir was wearing his nerves rather thin.

" I can't take it anymore Hephaistion, I swear if one more person says I have to take a wife, I'm gonna clock him one" sighed Alexander, laying facedown on his bed. Hephaistion sat on a chair not far away and sighed.

"Maybe you should get married…" whispered Hephaistion quietly knowing Alexander heard him and bowed his head slightly knowing what was coming next.

"**What? What did you say?"** yelled Alexander jumping upright and moving towards Hephaistion, who didn't even blink at the raised voice. Alexander couldn't believe his eyes, he would have suspected to hear many things, all words of comfort and love but not this. Stopping in front of Hephaistion he continued,

"Not you too Hephaistion? I would expect those words from anyone but you. I can't believe I'm hearing this. Why should I get married? I do not want to get married now, besides I love only you Hephaistion….." Alexander trailed of and sighed.

"It is for the best Alexander. It would make your mother and father happy, not to mention all of Macedonia, especially if she would bare you a son. Those are things I cannot give you Alexander, no matter how much I might love you. Besides if you don't marry now, you will marry someday and not need me anymore, why stall what must happen." Said Hephaistion without much conviction in his voice, as if he was trying to convince himself. Alexander couldn't believe his eyes and turned away trying to hide the tears that were forming behind his eyes. Not hearing one sound from Alexander while he expected a lot of yelling and curses, Hephaistion grew worried and looked up towards Alexander's, whose shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs.

Quickly standing up he moved towards Alexander and lay a hand on his shoulder calling his name worriedly;

"Alexander?"

"Do you not love me anymore?" asked Alexander quietly with a teary voice. Turning him around Hephaistion cupped Alexander's face with his two hands, whipping away some stray tears that escaped his eyes with his thumbs, he smiled.

"I love you more then life itself…. **my Alexander**." After hearing those words Alexander flung himself at Hephaistion and hugged him close.

"Then why say such hurtful things?" asked Alexander,

" It was not my intent to hurt you Alexander but your father and mother…." Hearing those words Alexander's grief turned to anger;

"**My parents?** They put you up to this didn't they?" Hephaistion didn't answer but Alexander could see it in his eyes.

" Ack! What did I do to deserve such meddlesome parents? Can't they leave me… us… alone for a change? They have tried forever to brake us up, but they will never be able to. Why can't they see that?" rambled Alexander pacing up and down his room making Hephaistion dizzy.

"They have a point though! You need an heir sooner of later Alexander." Said Hephaistion after he was sure Alexander calmed down but still got a dark look for it.

"Just listen will you? You getting married will not change the fact that I love you…"

"Or I you…" interrupted Alexander.

"Or you me…" continued Hephaistion, "If you got married now, and beget an heir both your parents will be happy and leave you alone. We will still see each other…" when he saw Alexander was about to interrupt he held up his hand and continued "you will have new duties with the wedding and I understand… truly. It will happen sooner or later anyway, it is your destiny…" Alexander was silent as he got up and walked towards Hephaistion and hugged him hard.

"How, did I ever deserve a person like you in my life? Promise me….**Promise me!** We will never stop loving each other and will forever be together. Even in death." Hugging him back Hephaistion answered;

"Forever in all eternity."

Moving back they looked into each others eyes conveying their feelings, moving as one they leaned closer and sealed their promise with a kiss.


	4. Lion Hunting

**_Chapter 2: Lion Hunting_**

The following day he told his parents he agreed to a wedding, both his parents were pleased with his discussion and started planning. It turned out a great distraction for Alexander's parents for they forgot they were angry with each other and planned his wedding together, discussing who he should marry, when and were.

Alexander sighed as he left another meeting with his parents, not able to stand any more discussions about food of all things. He left the palace and had to shield his eyes with a hand because the sun shone brightly and he had been cooped up inside for hours.

Hearing shouts coming from near the stables, he headed that way. Coming round the corner he saw most of his friends talking and laughing, then he heard cursing and then someone rode away on one of the horses.

"What's going on here?" asked Alexander making them all jump up. They all turned and Alexander could see Cassander lying down on the ground with a startled look on his face while the others were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well?" he asked again, curiosity getting the better of him. Ptolemy stepped up and explained while Nearchus helped Cassander up, who dusted himself of pretending he wasn't just on the ground.

"Well, it's like this. We arrived here about a half hour ago waiting for you to get out of your meeting when suddenly a girl appeared. She truly was a vision Alexander, you should have seen her. She had the body of a goddess, I tell you, a beautiful one at that…." Ptolemy trailed of and Alexander raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. Ptolemy continued when Leonatus jabbed him in the side,

"Um…. Anyway, Cassander made a bet he would get a kiss and date for this evening and we excepted. But apparently the girl had other idea's and hit Cassander with her fist before taking of on a horse." Alexander couldn't hide his smile and laughed when he saw Cassander's new bruise on his face. Soon they all joined in and when the laughter subsided Alexander asked,

"Are we ready for the hunt then?"

"Yes, I took the liberty of bringing your sword, bow and arrows." Said Hephaistion, gesturing to a ready Bucephalus. Alexander silently thanked him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder, before walking to his horse and mounting it. All of Alexander's friends did the same, all armed in the same way for they were going to hunt lions.

* * *

After a few hours of chasing the Lion, Alexander and his friends finally cornered the beast in a small forest near the river. They all went a separate way though close enough so they could hear each other in case anything should happen.

Alexander slid down a little a little mountain of sand, silently creeping towards some bushes who he thought had moved not a second ago. Almost on tiptoes, he silently creped forward, the only sound were the river and his laboured breathing.

Suddenly he heard twig snap behind him followed by a frightened shout made by Hephaistion,

"**Alexander! Watch out!" **Alexander turned as if in slow motion and came face to face with the lion they had been hunting. The beast had his teeth bared and when the beast jumped towards him he knew this was it. Vaguely he could hear someone yelling and he closed his eyes.

But then he heard a quick swishing sound and the lion fell on him unmoving, Alexander fell down due to the Lion's weight and wondered what has happened. He surely should be dead now. Suddenly the lion was ripped of him and hands felt their way all over his body, accompanied by a frightened voice.

"Alexander? Alexander! Are you hurt? Talk to me, please. **Alexander! **" he looked towards the owner of the hands and came face to face with a worried Hephaistion. He cleared his throat and said,

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" Hephaistion have a desperate and relieved cry hugging Alexander close, "Thank you Hephaistion…" continued Alexander after awhile. Not understanding what he meant Hephaistion moved back a little so he could look in Alexander's face.

"Thank you for what? I didn't do anything."

"You didn't kill the lion?" asked Alexander,

"No." answered Hephaistion,

"Then who?" wondered Alexander as he and Hephaistion stood upright, they both looked around and saw his friends running towards them, then suddenly they heard a horse and they all looked towards the sound.

"It's that girl again…" yelled Ptolemy. And indeed on the horse was the same girl that had hit Cassander a few hours ago and in her hand was a bow. Alexander looked up and saw the same green eyes he saw only a year ago but this time she wasn't covered up and wore trousers and her hair was as black as night and in a bundle tied together with shawl. They looked between the girl and the dead lion and realised,

"She saved you…" whispered Hephaistion before turning back towards the girl. She lowered the bow and bowed to Alexander before taking of again. Leaving them all wondering to who she was.


	5. Forbidden Dances

I'm trying hard not to make it a Mary-Sue story but I fear this chapter won't do any good but I hope you will bear with me and keep reading. If you see anything that I can change to 'none mary-sue' please let me know.

A BIG 'thank you' to those who reviewed so far!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Forbidden Dances._**

Today was Alexander's birthday, the day he became 18 and the whole world knew it. Kings, royalty and anyone of importance was invited to the party and it was a joyous occasion.

But it had a bittersweet touch to it for Alexander because this was also the day he would meet his bride and he was not looking forward to it. He didn't like the idea of marrying a total stranger, let alone someone he didn't love. Hephaistion who knew who he was thinking about, comforted him.

"I will always love you, remember that."

But he too had a difficult time excepting it, knowing he will see less of Alexander after tomorow. Feeling each others turmoil, they had spent the night together, memorizing each other's bodies, reassuring themselves and each other of their love. They stayed awake until sunrise and watched it together laying in each other's arms not moving until it was time for them to get ready for the party.

Hours had past and the wine was flowing steadily, though Alexander drank almost none feeling too nervous as he sat close to his parents but feeling calmer when Hephaistion's hand lay on his leg reassuring him.

Then suddenly the king stood upright and have a speech,

"Today my son is a man!" and everyone cheered calling Alexander's name.

"Today is also the day, I officially declare him the heir to my throne. When I am gone, he shall be king and I which you all to treat him like you did me!" everyone cheered again, and Alexander felt moved by his father's gesture, he looked towards his mother but she had her eyes on King Philip. Eyes that again were full of love and Alexander smiled. Turning back towards his father as he announced his wedding. The whole room cheered and he felt Hephaistion squeeze his leg again. He patted the hand without looking towards the owner afraid he might run of with his love if he did.

"We have chosen a girl worthy to be called Wife of Alexander and therefore the new Queen of Macedonia. Eudora! " Philip quickly looked towards Olympias who nodded and he continued.

"She will show you she is worthy by performing an old and since long forbidden dance. Tomorrow is the wedding but today…." Philip waved towards the doors and they slowly opened to reveal guards surrounding a girl wearing a long and colourful dress and a veil covering her hair and most of her face. Alexander moved up a little for a better view and recognized the man walking in front of the guards, as the man who visited every year.

The man stopped in front of The King and Queen and bowed.

" Lord Cephalus! Come sit and meet Alexander." The man bowed again and said.

"I am honoured that you will marry my daughter." Keeping his blue eyes on Alexander as if he was studying him.

"The honour is mine." answered Alexander politely shifting slightly feeling uncomfortable under that gaze that suddenly switched between him and Hephaistion. The man bowed again earning him a puzzled look of both him and Hephaistion but before he could say anything the candles were put outn besides the ones surrounding the dance floor and soft music began to play.

The guard moved aside to reveal a young girl who started dancing. She twirled and moved around, jingling with every step, as she wore bracelets. Suddenly she pulled of her shawl covering her hair and it fell lose, Alexander could hear several people gasp at the length and beauty of it. She waved the shawl in the air moving it over her body as the music moved faster. Suddenly she opened her eyes and again Alexander came into contact with the brightest green eyes he's ever seen. She looked towards him, the candlelight shining in her eyes made it seem like they were burning. Alexander swallowed under that gaze, as did many men in that room.

Especially as she ripped of a piece of her dress, revealing the body of a goddess, as Ptolemy put it, she wore a tight and shorter dress underneath, showing off every curve of her body, firm breasts and a flat stomach.

Some people started to whistle and catcalls filled the air, making Alexander jealous. Though he did not understand why. Eudora kept dancing, her body twisting and bending as she moved across the floor, moving faster and faster, her veil and shawl following her every move as she waved them around. The entire room was transfixed as she weaved her magic, the music sped up more for the last part and when the music stopped Eudora fell to the floor and the whole room burst into applause.

The man King Philip referred to as Cephalus stood up and walked towards his daughter, helping her up. Alexander was transfixed by the Eudora's beauty and stared at her. As if she felt his gaze, she and her father turned towards Alexander and bowed. Again her gaze switched between Hephaistion, who obviously saw her beauty as well and became slightly worried and it showed for those who knew where to look, and Alexander and again she bowed slightly to Hephaistion as well. As she stood upright she looked strait into Hephaistion's eyes conveying words she obviously couldn't say but Hephaistion suddenly felt at ease and bowed slightly back.

Alexander who saw the little exchange smiled lightly hoping there will be a solution for their 'problem' some day. The changes looked good. Eudora and her father left and Alexander would see them again tomorrow on his wedding say.

The rest of the evening they kept partying, Alexander's friends congratulating him with his lovely fiancé, though Cassander warned him for her punch and they all laughed.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion suddenly felt at ease and enjoyed the rest of the evening, never leaving each other's side.


	6. The Wedding

**_Chapter 4: The Wedding_**

Hephaistion entered Alexander's chamber, after a small knock and a quick 'enter', with a heavy heart because today was Alexander's wedding and even though he agreed with it in the first place, he was beginning to have second thoughts. After seeing who Alexander was supposed to marry, he got scared, scared that Alexander would spent all his times with her and not have time for him anymore. But yet there was something about that girl that made even his heart skip a beat, he hoped it was just the wine that made him feel like this and he hoped the feeling would pass. He got away with sleeping with Alexander but he feared if he would ever love the future Queen, he would be done fore. So, he decided to ignore the feeling, he normally only felt with Alexander.

Entering the inner chamber he though he would find his love getting ready for his wedding that was taking place in just under an hour but instead he found him reading a scroll, of all things.

"Alexander, what are you doing? Shouldn't you get ready?"

Alexander who knew Hephaistion was there, just waved slightly and continued reading, Hephaistion just shook his head and walked behind Alexander placing his hands on his shoulders feeling a slight tension there and began rubbing.

"Oh, pray tell. What is so important that you almost forgot this is your wedding day?" asked Hephaistion not recognizing the scroll Alexander was reading,

"It's a scroll by Thucydides named Histories: The plague in Athens."

"Why would you read a thing like that, at a time like this?" asked Hephaistion clearly not getting it,

"I'm proving a theory I have…" answered Alexander sitting up straighter enjoying the rub his lover was giving him.

"Tell me?" asked Hephaistion loving it when Alexander formed theories and then tried to prove them, no matter if he was right or not. He loved watching Alexander when he did. Alexander nodded and stood up while Hephaistion sat down, Alexander just walked up and down his chamber,

"I think she's a myrmidon!" said Alexander suddenly breaking the silence,

" She?" asked Hephaistion with a strange tone, as if it wasn't really a surprise to him, Alexander caught the tone with a raised eyebrow but said nothing and simply continued,

"Eudora, I think she's a myrmidon. As is her father."

"Why would you think that?" asked Hephaistion wondering how Alexander came to believe such a thing,

"First of all, their names!"

"Their names?" repeated Hephaistion clearly interested,

"Yes, first of all: Cephalus. It's the same name of the King who first formed the myrmidons! I knew I heard the name somewhere before so I began searching in my scrolls, until I finally found it…." He pointed towards the still open scroll he was reading earlier,

"Thucydides's 'Histories: The plague in Athens'?" said Hephaistion catching on, Alexander nodded and stepped closer, showing a particular part in the scroll,

" Apparently this Cephalus was King of Athens many hundredths years ago when some plague wiped out many of his soldiers and citizens. He visited the island of Aegina to visit the temple of Jupiter to pray for troops and new citizens, when he saw a troop of ants,

_'Give me, O father, citizens as numerous as these, and replenish my empty city'_

The next day he was awoken by his son yelling _'Father, approach, and behold things surpassing even your hopes!_ As he stepped outside he saw numerous man who bowed before him, naming him their King and he said '_I shall call them Myrmidons, from the ant (myrmex) from which they sprang. You have seen these persons; their dispositions resemble those which they had in their former shape. They are a diligent and industrious race, eager to gain, and tenacious of their gains. Among them you may recruit your forces. They will follow you to the war, young in years and bold in heart.'_"

Hephaistion was silent as he heard Alexander talk and smiled slightly at the light shining in his lovers eyes and he said,

"Maybe, but that is only one name and I think many people may have been named Cephalus, Alexander, that does not mean anything." Alexander who was used to Hephaistion speaking his mind answered,

"Maybe? But what about the name Eudora then?"

"What about it?"

"You remember Homer's Illyiad don't you?" asked Alexander getting a raised eyebrow for his stupid question,

"Of course you do…" continued Alexander, "Remember Achilles his first and loyal general? The leader of the myrmidons? His name was Eudorus, Hephaistion! Eudorus! This is more then a coincidence now."

"And then there's their complexion. Dark hair and light eyes, it coincides with Homer description of the myrmidons, claiming no one else besides them had that kind of complexion and ….." Alexander just rambled on until he was interrupted by Hephaistion,

"You are right Alexander, they are myrmidons. The last two to be exact!"

This shocked Alexander into silence. Hephaistion got up and started undressing Alexander and washing him so he would be ready for his wedding,

"I am right? But… but how would you know this? The last two?" asked Alexander in one breath getting exited. Hephaistion just continued with his work as he began telling something he saw before he came to Alexander's chamber,

* * *

_Hephaistion woke up early today not being able to sleep any longer, troubled thoughts keeping him awake. He dressed and decided to eat quickly and then take a sort walk around the courtyard inspecting the wedding preparations._

_As he walked trough the palace, Alexander's wing to exact, he suddenly heard people approaching with their voices slightly raised. He jumped behind a pillar and hid. He looked around the pillar when he heard they had stopped and saw Eudora, Alexander bride, and her father discussing something._

"_I do not want to marry him father!"_

"_You will do as your told child, it is your destiny!"_

"_Screw the destiny. I will not take part in it." Hephaistion raised his eyebrows at Eudora's language and fury, not believing it was the same silent girl they had seen so many times before. He was snapped back to father and daughter as he heard something connect with the wall and saw Eudora's father had her pinned to the wall,_

"_Never, ever say that again! Where is your myrmidon spirit girl? The one that can deal with anything? You shame me and our ancestor the great Eudorus, after who you were named!"_

_Hephaistion was shocked at what he was hearing. They were myrmidons and not just any myrmidons, they were descendants of Eudorus, Achilles best and loyal general, who served with him in Troy._

"_But father…."_

"_No buts Eudora! Or have you forgotten all those who died trying to protect you so you would be able to fulfil your destiny? You must marry Alexander for he is the last descended of Achilles and it is your job to protect him at all cost. Maybe even try to continue the bloodline, if the gods grand this request."_

_Cephalus__ let go of his daughter who just looked down, tears streaming down her face as she nodded. Then she collected herself and looked into her father's eyes._

"_But he will never love me father! He loves his companion, Hephaistion."_

"_Yes, but we foresaw this Eudora, and you of all people should know this. Hephaistion is the last descended of Patroclus and their souls belong to each other. You must try to protect and love them both, we cannot have the same thing happen to them, as what happened to their ancestors. You have been trained in the ancient myrmidon way. We are the last two survivors of an ancient and noble race, it's our job to protect them both with our lives. I have faith in you my child."_

_Hephaistion looked on shocked as he saw Cephalus hug his daughter who sighed heavily. He tried to leave but in his haste he bumped into a vase who crashed to the floor. Soon, he was surrounded by both father and daughter who had their swords raised. They stepped back when they saw who it was. _

"_My lord…." And they both bowed. Hephaistion was still shocked and it showed on his face. Cephalus stepped forward,_

"_Did you hear everything?" Hephaistion just nodded,_

"_It's unfortunate but you would have found out sooner or later. Please tell no one, besides Prince Alexander, what you have learned. It's for your own safety and that of the Prince that our identity's remain a secret. Can you do that?"_

_Hephaistion nodded but remained silent. He looked between father and daughter and when his eyes connected with Eudora, his heart skipped a beat at the intensity of her eyes before she lowered them again. Both father and daughter bowed again and left, probably to get ready for the wedding. Hephaistion watched them walked down the hall until they disappeared. He decided to forgo his walk and headed for Alexander's chamber, feeling the sudden need to see him before the wedding._

* * *

By the time Hephaistion had finished his story, Alexander was washed and dressed in his royal robes. Alexander was silent and Hephaistion knew he was thinking. He took a brush and started combing Alexander hair, when he was finished he put away the brush and walked towards a closet. Opening it, he took a golden crown, shaped into olive branches and leaves and placed it upon Alexander's golden head.

Then moved back expecting Alexander's look, nodding to himself, he fetched the last item he needed. He took the purple cloak and placed it upon Alexander's shoulders and fastened it with a broach shaped into a star, the symbol of Macedonia. When Hephaistion finished Alexander took his hands in his, keeping him where he was.

Hephaistion stared into Alexander's eyes, who were slightly moist with unshed tears and he took his face in his hands and moved closer until their foreheads and noses touched. Feeling comforted with the contact, he just caressed Alexander's face.

"I always had a feeling you were Patroclus's descended and that our souls belong together but I never hoped it could actually be true." Whispered Alexander,

"I knew! And we will belong and love each other, until we are old and grey. I Love you, **my Achilles!" **whispered Hephaistion back.

"And I love you, my Patrolclus"

They moved closer and kissed slowly and sweetly, reassuring each other, feeling comforted in each other's presence. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice.

"Prince Alexander. It is time, my lord. Everyone is waiting for your presence on this joyous occasion."

Hephaistion sighed and moved back, once again inspecting Alexander appearance, looking into his eyes. He smiled widely at Alexander who smiled back. Hephaistion then turned and headed out of the door and joined his friends who were already in the courtyard.

Alexander walked outside the palace onto the courtyard and saw many people had turned up for his wedding. He looked towards his friends who all smiled and waved at him, even Hephaistion. He walked further and saw his parents on one the left side sitting on their thrones both wearing the most gorgeous clothes he had ever seen and he smiled towards them. He stopped in front of a table, on which lay a loaf of bread and a ribbon. He looked at the priest and sighed not really believing he was getting married.

Suddenly soft music started playing and he turned, toward the palace where he saw Cephalus escorting his daughter towards him. He gasped out loud as did many people. Eudora looked absolutely breathtaking, in a light green dress and veil wearing a small tiara and white flowers in her hair. They stopped in front of Alexander and the priest; Cephalus kissed his daughter on the hand before moving to the right, standing opposite of the King and Queen.

Alexander turned towards Eudora reaching for her hand, taking it into his they walked the last few steps together towards the priest, who took the ribbon and 'symbolically' tied their hands together.

"From this day forward, in front of all these witnesses and the gods, we bind Alexander, crown prince of Macedonia and Eudora, daughter of Lord Cephalus together for as long as they might live. May their marriage be blessed with lots of happiness and children…. " the priest continued for awhile adding prayers and blessings but Alexander felt like he lived in a dream and was fulfilling some ancient prophecy made years ago. He came back to the present when the priest asked him to come forward. Both he and Eudora walked round the table, stopping at the other side and facing the crowd, who were all cheering and smiling.

Alexander took his sword and cut the loaf of bread and offered some to his bride, who ate it together with him. Then they both drank some wine from the same cup. This was an ancient Macedonian tradition and they all honoured it. When this was done the priest pronounced them married and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Alexander heard none of it as he stared into his wife's eyes and undid her veil, staring in her face he moved closer and kissed her on the mouth. After some hesitation, he felt her respond and he smiled. When they parted they faced the crowd again and Alexander immediately looked towards Hephaistion, who clapped and nodded his head. Seeing Hephaistion was alright, he smiled and got a smile in return.

The celebration following the ceremony was also conducted in the Macedonian fashion with great libations, an interminable feast, singing, shows and dancing. The feast continued for many hours and when Alexander finally made it to his chambers; where Eudora had been waiting after she retired some time ago; it was already early in the morning.

Entering his chamber, Alexander could still hear songs coming from soldiers who were still partying down in the courtyard but as soon as their din faded there came a solitary song trough the night, a gentle air that flew like the nightingale's song above all the canopies of the trees all covered in blossoms.

"What is that?" asked Alexander. Eudora moved towards him, dressed in a light gown, her hair pinned on her head with a clip.

"It's an ancient myrmidon love song, one of Achilles favourites , I thought you might enjoy it." Answered Eudora in a light, melody like voice.

Alexander put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I do." Stated Alexander with a quiet voice as he removed the pin from her hair and it stumbled down her back stopping just above her waist, curls framing her face.

"You are so beautiful." Whispered Alexander as he touched her hair and undid her gown. Then he looked at her standing naked in front of him, then he lifted her in his arms as though she was a child and laid her on the bed. He loved her with such intense tenderness, as if thanking her for something. She responded with passion and ardour, guided by her instinct, as a young, intact woman and instructed in the ageless acts of love imparted by the Queen's handmaidens so that she would not disappoint her husband in their wedding bed.

While he held her in his arms, he kissed every part of her body, memorizing and at the same time claiming it. Their moans mingled with the ancient myrmidon song as it slowly faded into the night. He took her more then once, consummating their union with potent tenderness. Then he let himself relax by her side while she curled up beside him, caressing his arms and chest until she fell asleep. Alexander listened to the song as it slowly faded and then he too fell asleep thinking of Hephaistion.

* * *

The scene of the wedding and wedding night were both inspired by the book written by 'Valerio Massimo Manfredi: The Ends Of The Earth' 


	7. The Morning After

I just realised that the title of my story and the summary suck. If anyone has a better idea, please let me know.

Thank you to those who reviewed so far. I'm glad some of you enjoy the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Morning After_**

The first light of the sun stirred Alexander at dawn and he slowly woke up. He moved his hands towards the spot next to him, only to find it empty and cold. Alexander shot up and looked around searching for his missing wife and found her gone from the bed chamber. Getting up he took a robe and put it over his naked body, moving towards the bathroom hoping to find her there.

Finding the bathroom empty he frowned and walked back into his bed chamber, he was about to call a servant asking if anyone had seen her when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter."

Looking up he saw Hephaistion enter and close the door behind him and he frowned,

"What are you doing here?" asked Alexander getting worried something might have happened to his wife, but Hephaistion looked confused,

"What do you mean? I just got a message saying you needed me?"

"I never sent such a message" said Alexander in a gruff tone, he immediately regretted as he saw Hephaistion cringe slightly,

"I have disturbed you, I am sorry. I will leave at once." Hephaistion said in a formal tone, he never used when alone with Alexander and turned to leave but was stopped when Alexander said in a subdued tone,

"Please don't go. I'm sorry" Hephaistion turned around sighing and he saw Alexander rub his face before sitting down,

"What is wrong?" asked Hephaistion stepping closer,

"Nothing." answered Alexander quickly, too quickly,

"Yes, there is…."

"It's… it's just." Alexander clearly felt a little uncomfortable discussing this with his lover but continued anyway, " I'm worried… Eudora was not here when I woke up and I fear something might have happened to her." Hephaistion looked around, as if realising for the first time she was not there but he didn't fail to notice the tone of voice Alexander used,

"You love her." stated Hephaistion, like he already knew the answer,

"Yes…" whispered Alexander quietly looking up at Hephaistion, "Are you mad?"

"No… this is part of your destiny Alexander. Beside I know you love me as well. It will take a while for me to get used to the idea of you being married but no, I am not mad Alexander. It's better for you to love your wife." Answered Hephaistion truthfully.

Alexander looked relieved and if it was possible he loved Hephaistion even more. He was about to kiss Hephaistion when he heard his dog, Peritas, barking. Looking around he realised he wasn't in the room but sounded like he was somewhere in the courtyard. Finding it strange since he wasn't able to open doors as far as he knew and moved towards the window and walked on the balcony.

Looking over the balcony he saw Peritas running in the grassy field connecting the courtyard, suddenly he heard laughing and looked towards the owner. What he saw was not what he was expecting, he saw Eudora running in a light dress, bare feet, hair flowing behind her throwing a stick and playing with Peritas laughing out loud. The wind made her hair flow around her body and the first rays of sunlight made it seem like she was glowing. She looked happy and free, laughing in her sweet voice. Alexander sighed relieved, suddenly he felt a body behind him, arms circling his waist and a voice saying,

"She's truly beautiful Alexander. I hope she bares you a son, with her beauty and your strength, he will surely be the greatest king that ever lived. Beside you of course." And he kissed Alexander cheek before turning back towards Eudora and Peritas in the field. Suddenly after retrieving the stick from Peritas mouth, she turned around and looked towards them when at the same time a ray of sunlight shone on Alexander and Hephaistion. Eudora waved at them with a mysterious smile before turning back towards Peritas and running out of sight, Alexander's dog close on her heals.

They stood together for awhile, the sun warming them before going back inside. Alexander suddenly grabbed Hephaistion's arm and yanked him closer until their lips connected in a deep passionate kiss. Hands began moving over each others bodies, they both became aroused when their bodies touch from head to toe and began rubbing the beginnings of their erections together. Soon, things heated up and they landed on the bed. Alexander's robe long forgotten on the floor, which was soon joined by Hephaistion's simple white chiton. As they kissed, Hephaistion prepared Alexander and when he was ready he slowly entered his lover gasping at the feeling. They both moaned and gasped as they felt their souls connect in the most intimate way. Hephaistion felt tears leave his eyes, feeling reassured of their love after Alexander's wedding the day before. Alexander smiled knowingly and wiped away his tears and they slowly kissed until they were both breathless. Hephaistion moved a couple more time until he climaxed together with Alexander, crying out each other's names. Hephaistion moved out of Alexander and lay of top of him panting, feeling Alexander move his hair from his sweaty face and kiss his head.

They didn't know they fell asleep until a loud pounding came on their door and the Kings voice woke them up.

"Open up. It's time to inspect the wedding bed. Alexander!"

Both Alexander and Hephaistion shot up from the bed, both trying their best to put on some clothes. Knowing if the King caught them together, Hephaistion would be executed, but the air smelled like sex and they knew nothing could safe them now. They looked at each other, fear clearly in their eyes, hearing the kings voice getting louder and louder, until they heard the command,

"Open the door!"

Suddenly they heard a second door opening and they feared they might have found Alexander's secret entrance but it was not the king who entered but it was Alexander new wife, Eudora looking flushed and slightly out of breath, she clearly ran all the way here. She grabbed Hephaistion by the arm and dragged him towards the closet.

"Hurry up, get in. Quickly! You don't want to be found, do you?" Too shocked to react, Hephaistion got in and she locked the closet, hiding the key on top of the closet. Hephaistion tried to get his breathing under control as he looked trough the cracks in the wood to see what was happening. Eudora quickly undressed Alexander before undressing herself, Hephaistion had to swallow but kept silent finally understanding her plan as she dragged Alexander onto the bed and throwing the blankets over them. She manoeuvred Alexander on top of her opening her legs, moving her hips and began kissing him with passion as if it seemed like they were in the throws of passion. At that exact time The King and his entourage entered,

"What is going on here. Did you not hear…" but the King quickly stopped when he saw the couple on the bed and quickly turned his back,

"What do you want" asked Alexander in a gruff voice sitting up, clearly not pleased with the interruption,

"We have come to inspect the wedding bed, my prince" said an orderly but was quickly silenced by a hand movement from the king,

"I think we interrupted what we came to inspect. I think it's a sure thing, they consummated their marriage, wouldn't you say" And they all left. Hephaistion sighed relieved. And Alexander fell down on the matras sighing loudly as Eudora moved from the bed, took the key and opened the closet releasing Hephaistion. Hephaistion stepped out, staring at Eudora's body without even meaning too, before turning quickly realising he had been staring,

"Thank you." Said Hephaistion trying to calm his body down. Alexander sat back up, realising Hephaistion was still there. Looking towards his wife, he saw her put her dress back on, trying not to look at Hephaistion and Hephaistion trying not to look at her and he smiled at their interaction,

"You are welcome. Though I might suggest more caution in the future."

Hephaistion turned in shock,

"Why are you not mad at me? I just slept with your husband, someone you married only yesterday… I do not understand why you would safe my life."

Eudora pinned her hair back up and moved towards Hephaistion, stopping in front of him moving closer until their noses touched, Hephaistion swallowed hard at the glow of her eyes as she spoke,

"I think you know…" and she kissed him quickly on the lips, before stepping back, looking between him and Alexander, who now stood beside him and left towards the bathroom.


	8. Revelation

Thank you again for all your kind reviews.

To Siobhan: I'm not into Valerio's books but they are the only ones I have read so far, so I can't base some facts on anything else beside those books and the movie.

To be honest, I don't really like this chapter but let me know what you think anyway.

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Revelation_**

_9 Months later_

Trouble had been forming in King Philip's kingdom, some of the Greek kingdoms were forming allegiances with King Philip's enemies and time has come to act.

The king called a meeting with all his generals, even Alexander and all his companions were present, which meant they were finally ready to prove themselves in battle.

They spent all morning and most of the afternoon discussing a course of action and battle plan, each man giving his opinions. And when the meeting was over for the day everyone was in a sombre mood, prospect of battle leaving them all drained.

But Alexander's spirit was lifted when he saw his wife picking fresh flowers and humming to herself. He heard some of his companions mutter about how Alexander was 'so lucky' and 'it isn't fair that a girl so beautiful is married', Alexander just shook his head smiling at their antics, knowing Eudora was well loved with his friends and each of them would gladly give their lives for her. Alexander made to go and meet his wife when he saw Cephalus make his way towards his daughter, so he waited.

Cephalus handed her a scroll, which she quickly read and turned ashen when finished, shaking her head. He heard them speak rapidly in some tongue he didn't quite understand, believing it to be the secret language myrmidons used, to convey messages. He saw them gesture widely with their arms as their voices grew louder.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Hephaistion, the only one of Alexander's companions who remained, Alexander just shrugged. Then Cephalus made a gesture and his guards came forwards with his horse, which he mounted. Eudora rushed forward yelling,

"Please Father, take me with you! I could be of help to you!"

"No! You must stay here and fulfil your destiny. Don't let it all be in vain!" and he looked towards Alexander and Hephaistion. She turned to look as well and Alexander could see tears in her eyes and he moved forwards just as Cephalus left with his guards leaving his daughter staring after him.

"What was that all about? Is something wrong?" asked Alexander laying a hand on her shoulder, she sniffed slightly, still clutching the scroll,

"Is it true?" she asked suddenly turning around,

" Is what true?"

"That you are leaving for battle? In Egypt?"

"Yes" answered Alexander truthfully not able to lie for some reason,

"The both of you?" she asked looking between her husband and his best friend,

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon." Eudora looked at the ground, hands clutching the scroll violently until she began shaking. Worried Alexander stepped closer placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Eudora?"

"**No" **she jumped back as if stung, tears streaming down her face, switching between Alexander and Hephaistion shaking her head. And when Alexander tried again, she ran, leaving the scroll behind.

"**Eudora, wait**!" yelled Alexander as she disappeared from view,

"Alexander…" Alexander turned towards Hephaistion who was reading the scroll, "I think I understand why she's so upset…" began Hephaistion as Alexander stepped closer,

"Apparently, the age old enemy of the myrmidons invaded her lands once again, murdering innocent people until they find her. There have been many casualties including her grandmother, her only living relative besides her father. And now her father left, maybe heading towards his dead and now…." Hephaistion looked up in Alexander troubled face,

"… now you are leaving as well. Facing certain death, she might lose both father and husband and she knows it." Alexander's eyes widened at this and he turned,

"I have to go after her." Just as he made to leave an orderly came with a message,

"Prince Alexander, the King summons you for an audience. And he says to come immediately, I am to take you there."

"But I…"

"Do I have to come as well?" asked Hephaistion interrupting Alexander,

"No, the King only requested the Prince's presence"

"Let me go after her Alexander while you attend your meeting. I will bring her back for you." Alexander sighed not liking it but nodded anyway, he turned to leave but turned around again, saying,

"Hephaistion, tell her that I…."

"I will and don't worry, I will find her."

"I know you will." and they both turned around.

Hephaistion rode around for hours when he finally found her by a river crying and throwing rocks in the water.

He dismounted and walked towards her leaving the horse to graze. He stopped a couple of meters behind her not speaking a word. He knew she felt his presence, over the last months they have become great friends, which pleased Alexander to no end,

"It's not fair!" Eudora said suddenly,

"I know."

"I don't want to lose my father, nor my husband."

"I know."

"I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of innocent people because of some stupid prophecy I never even believed in. It's not fair."

"I know." Hephaistion didn't really know what to say but he understood her feelings.

"But most of all I don't my child to grow up without a father." At this she turned around to look at Hephaistion who looked shock at this revelation,

"Does Alexander know?"

"No, I don't want you to tell him either."

"But I cannot…"

"Please Hephaistion, I do not want him distracted at the battlefield wondering if everything is all right with me and his heir. He does not need any distractions, promise me you won't tell him….." she stepped closer pleading,

"Please Hephaistion…" he looked into her eyes and he couldn't refuse, so he nodded,

"And could you keep an eye on him! Don't let him to anything reckless, stop him if he does…. "

"I promise." at these words Eudora hugged Hephaistion close,

"And if it isn't too much trouble, look after yourself as well. The people I love always die. I couldn't bear to lose you as well."

At these words Hephaistion stepped back looking into her face, trying to understand what she was saying.

"You love me?" he asked even though it was more of a statement then a question,

"I know it is wrong of me to love someone besides my husband but I cannot help myself. These past few months have been torture, being close to you not able to touch you and not able to say anything. I understand you love Alexander but ….." she was cut short as Hephaistion suddenly kissed her with such a passion it made her knees weak. When they parted they hugged each other close.

"But what of Alexander?" asked Eudora breaking the silence.

"I think he already knows. He loves us both and had hopes we would someday love each other as well."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I think I always have on some level."

"That is good." And they both smiled at each other before hugging again, they stood there holding each other for some time until Eudora suddenly went limp in Hephaistion's arms. Worried he laid her down on the ground inspecting her but only found her sleeping. He smiled and picked her up.

Hephaistion brought Eudora directly to Alexander's chamber's where he was told Alexander waited their return.

He motioned for the guards to open the door, they looked kind of strangely at the scene seeing Hephaistion carrying Alexander's wife, he just gave them a dark look and they both snapped to attention.

Entering, Hephaistion carried Eudora to Alexander's bedroom. Alexander who was walking up and down the room, turned towards Hephaistion's direction,

"Where have you been? What happened?" he asked worried seeing his wife in Hephaistion's arms,

"Nothing happened Alexander, she was just exhausted from everything that has happened today." Hephaistion answered as he tenderly put Eudora on the bed, Alexander watched as his lover caressed her hair before stepping back, coming face to face with Alexander who looked at him strangely,

"Alexander?"

"You love her." Hephaistion bowed his head,

"I am sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I should not love her, she is the future Queen. It is wrong of me and I apologise. But I cannot help myself. Please forgive me for I cannot forgive myself." Instead of getting yelled at like he expected Alexander just took his face in his hands and caressed his cheeks staring in his eyes. Hephaistion looked up in wonder, Alexander moved closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"There is nothing to forgive, this is more then I hoped for." And Hephaistion knew what he meant, there was no more Alexander, his wife and his lover, it was just them. Alexander stepped back towards the bed and caressed his wife's hair much in the same fashion Hephaistion did earlier.

"It is late. We should sleep."

Hephaistion nodded and headed for the door when a voice called him back.

"Stay with me Hephaistion? Stay with us?" turning around he looked in Alexander face and found the request genuine. He walked back towards his love unable to deny him anything. They both undressed getting in the bed with Eudora, who was watching them with a small smile before closing her eyes again and sleeping.

That night was the most peaceful night all of them had in a long time.


	9. War

**_Chapter 7: War_**

Alexander's 'soon', came quicker then expected and a couple of weeks later The King ordered his soldiers to get ready for war. Soon thousand of soldiers flocked together in and round the city of 'Pella'. New swords and shields were made, together with bows and arrows and were put in hundredths of wagons. Horses from all over the country were brought in for inspection and by the end of that month the army was ready to march off.

Alexander, Hephaistion and Eudora didn't have much time to discover their new found love but spent their last night together and in the throws of passion they screamed each others name, clutching each other afterwards. The following day, Eudora was unable to keep her tears at bay as she clutched Alexander and Hephaistion close, for what may be the last time. She even hugged every single one of Alexander's companions making them all swear to keep her husband safe. Alexander mounted his horse looking at his wife, which he left in his cousins Amyntar's care, and set of in a hurry before he could change his mind.

After a long march they finally made it to Egypt, pitching their tents and eating something. The king called his Generals, Alexander and his companions for one last meeting, confirming that Alexander and his troop would attack the 'sacred band' and destroy it. A hard job since they had never been defeated but everyone knew if anyone could do it if would be Alexander. That night, everyone spent the night in their own tents, even Alexander and Hephaistion.

The following day, Alexander woke up before dawn, put on his armour and stepped outside seeing half the army was already awake. He inspected his troops before going to his fathers tent and wishing him luck. He mounted his horse and rode passed his troops seeing everyone was ready and armed, he nodded towards his companions and yelled,

"Move out!"

Alexander rode in front of his troops, followed closely by his companions. Soon they stopped on a slope from which they could see the battlefield. Looking around Alexander saw his father was already in the midst of battle, as was Parmenion and Black Cleitus, his father's closest and most loyal generals. Alexander closed his eyes thinking of Eudora, as he suddenly heard the signal for him to attack.

"Conquer your fear and I promise you will conquer death. Come Macedonians ride, ride now, ride for ruin and a red sun rises. **Death!"** and his army repeated his words their swords banging on their shields making lots of noise.

"Death!"

"**Death!"**

"Death!" Alexander spurred his horse with a loud battle cry and moved forwards attacking the 'sacred band', his army following closely at his heals. Soon, the air filled with screams of pain, blood and limbs flying everywhere.

Their enemies where very efficient, every time a soldier of the sacred band fell another took his place. It seemed Alexander and his army were hardly moving, suddenly he saw an opening and he headed in that direction, his sword swinging left and right taking down enemy soldiers. His companions, who had their hands full, had a tough time trying to follow him and they feared the worst. Through the dust and sand they could see Alexander's shining armour and tried to make their way towards him when suddenly Alexander disappeared from view having fallen from his horse. Ptolemy spurred his horse on but realising it was in vain, he dismounted and made his way towards Alexander on foot, looking around he saw many of his companions, including Hephaistion, had the same idea.

Making it to the place Alexander fell, they saw him back to back with one of their soldiers trying to keep the enemy at bay. They pushed harder trying to reach their prince when they heard a loud yelp, looking up they saw the soldier had pushed himself in front of Alexander catching a blow meant for him. Finally they reached Alexander and they formed a circle, Ptolemy wanted to ask the soldier if he was badly hurt , but he already left leaving the protection of their prince in their hands.

The battle was over before anyone realised it. The sacred band was destroyed and King Philip and his generals had won their battles as well. Cheers of joy soon filled the air as the soldiers realised they had won. Alexander sighed and looked around shaking his head.

'Such a waste.' thought Alexander feeling nothing but respect for the sacred band, he felt a hand on his shoulder and his turned coming face to face with a bloody Hephaistion and he frowned,

"I'm fine." Said Hephaistion before Alexander could even utter a word and he sighed in relieve smiling at his love. Looking behind him, he saw all his other companions as well and he was glad. Soon, the King approached and they discussed what they should do with the bodies. Alexander suggested that they deserved a honourable funeral, their bodies burned and their ashes put into urns and sent to their families. He even suggested making a monument for the sacred band and everyone agreed. Soon the air was filled with fire and smoke, and they all paid their last respects to their own dead soldiers and those of the enemies.

When it was over the King suggested that Alexander wrote his wife a letter saying they were victorious and in one piece, saying he would do the same with his wife. Alexander smiled and made his way towards his tent, closely followed by Hephaistion. When they entered the camp, they saw someone entering the camp from the other side on a horse, riding at full speed. Wondering who it was, as he made his way towards them, they stopped. The rider stopped, dismounted and fell to his knees in front of Alexander crying,

"Forgive me, my prince for I have failed." Recognizing his cousin Amyntar, Alexander turned pale,

"What do you mean? Where is Eudora?"

"I do not know my lord." Answered Amyntar in a shaky voice. Alexander turned angry and grabbed him by the throat,

"What do you mean, **you don't know?** Where is she?" Amyntar tried to answer but Alexander was so angry that he gripped his throat so tight he couldn't breath. A soft voice behind him made him release his grip,

"Alexander." And Amyntar fell on the floor gasping for air.

"Speak quickly before I decide to have you executed" said Alexander in a tight and commanding tone stepping back slightly giving Amyntar the change to get back up on his feet. He coughed several times before starting to talk.

"It's like this…"

* * *

_As soon as Alexander and the army disappeared from view Eudora collected herself and turned towards Amyntar._

"_Thank you for watching me Amyntar. I fear I might lose my mind with worry if I did not have someone to talk to and knows Alexander so well. You grew up together did you not?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_Can you tell me some stories about that time?"_

"_Certainly my lady… Now?" asked Amyntar,_

"_We have a saying where I come from: There is no time like the present" and she smiled moving inside, Amyntar shook his head and followed her inside._

"_Shall we go to the lounge my lady?"_

"_No, I think your quarters will do fine. They are closer are they not?" Amyntar nodded but looked worried,_

"_Do not worry. Am I sure no one will think you dared lay a hand on Alexander's wife and if they do, then we'll set them strait, won't we?" reassured Eudora, Amyntar nodded, still slightly worried,_

"_As you wish my lady." And they walked off together towards Amyntar's quarters. When they arrived Eudora asked for him to close the doors, Amyntar found it strange but obeyed when she claimed if was for privacy, Eudora sat down sighing,_

"_Ah, I see my pages brought us come refreshments, will you join me?" Amyntar nodded excepting a goblet of wine, which he swallowed in one gulp. Suddenly he felt dizzy and his eyesight became blurry, he felt himself fall but was caught in warm arms and the last thing he heard was,_

"_I am sorry Amyntar. But I must do this, may you forgive me someday._

* * *

" I do not know, what she gave me but when I woke up I was in my bed and it was one week later. I looked for days before coming here and interviewed many people but none had seen her. 

I am sorry My Prince but I cannot tell you were she is.

I understand if you execute me for this insolence, if my death shall bring you some comfort then I will gladly die." Finished Amyntar and he bowed his head. Alexander outstretched his trembling hand, filled with rage, towards Amyntar's head but stopped just above it. Alexander sighed suddenly and laid his hand on his cousin's head petting it slightly, then with much difficulty he said,

"I forgive you." Amyntar's shocked face snapped up and looked at Alexander, but he had already turned, Hephaistion made a head movement motioning for him to go before Alexander changed his mind. He stood upright and bowed, even though Alexander could not see it,

"Thank you… cousin." And he quickly left leaving Hephaistion and Alexander alone, feeling Alexander's worried mind Hephaistion stepped closer to his love and laid a hand on his arm but before he could speak, a page came running towards them and stopped in front of them. Hephaistion recognized him as Mathaeus, surgeon Philip's right hand,

"My lord…" and he bowed quickly, " Doctor Philip requires your presence in the medical tent."

"I already made my rounds of the wounded" said Alexander in a tired voice,

"He knows, my lord, but he said he found your soldier. The one that saved your life on the battlefield."

"I' will meet him tomorrow."

"But Doctor Philip asked you to come immediately, my lord, he says there is something about the soldier that concerns you. But if you are busy my lord, I will tell him so." Alexander sighed heavily, interest peaked even tough he was suddenly feeling tired,

"No…. no…. I'll come." And both he and Hephaistion followed the page to the medical tent, entering it was filled with wounded soldiers.

They all hailed Alexander as he passed, glad to see him and Alexander waved and smiled back, glad to see they were on the mend. The page lead them to the private part where normally only the king and the highest in rank were taken care of. Both men frowned as they ducked under the tent flap the page was holding up. The flap fell closed when they were inside and the page continued with his duties elsewhere.

Alexander and Hephaistion looked around to see a soldier lying on a table while Doctor Philip softly spoke to his patient as he sowed a wound close. When he was finished he bowed and stepped closer,

"My lord."

"Philip, I hear you found my soldier."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, I will meet him and thank him for his valiant act." And Alexander made his way towards the wounded soldier who now sat upright, head bowed,

"But my lord, there is something you should…." But Alexander wasn't listening anymore,

"Hail my friend. I wanted to meet the brave soldier who watched my back at the battlefield. What is your name my good friend?"

"He said his name was…." Began Philip but was interrupted by Alexander,

"Let him tell me himself or has he lost his tongue?" Philip just shook his head and Hephaistion frowned at the strange look in his eyes,

"Tell me your name soldier, so I may reward you for your brave deed." still the soldier didn't answer, it annoyed Alexander to no end, and to top it of he didn't even remove his helmet to pay the proper respect to his prince,

"Remove your helmet and tell me your name." when the soldier remained where he was Alexander lost his patience and ripped the helmet of, only the drop it again in shock,

"**Eudora!" **she smiled slightly at Alexander before he crushed her in a hug,

"I was so worried when I heard from Amyntar that you were gone. What were you thinking?"

"I promised to keep you safe and I will."

"You stupid girl…" whispered Alexander before crushing their lips together, Hephaistion, who also felt relieved, smiled at the scene and motioned for the doctor to step outside for a moment giving them some privacy.

"What are her injuries?"

"She has a deep cut on her right leg and shallow cut on her left arm. The rest are just cuts and scrapes. She has a nasty bump on her head and will have a headache for some time. She had numerous bruises on her body, the biggest one being on her stomach…." And when Philip trailed of, Hephaistion heart gripped in fear,

"She lost it didn't she?" Philip's shocked eyes met Hephaistion's,

"You knew?"

"Yes…"

"Does the Prince…"

"No and he must…." But Hephaistion didn't get the change to finish his sentence as Alexander stepped out,

"She wants to see you." Hephaistion nodded and stepped inside as Alexander remained to speak to the doctor, he just hoped he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, Hephaistion stepped inside and saw a very pale Eudora laying back down on the bed,

"Eudora."

"Hephaistion." She reached out and he took her hand as she started crying, "I lost it Hephaistion, I lost it…"

"I know. I am sorry. " and he kissed her forehead trying to comfort her, but before he could say anything Alexander rushed back inside,

"You were **with child? My child**?" he yelled accusingly pointing at Eudora was tried to sit back up, "And you never told me?"

"Alexander." Began Hephaistion,

"And **you**…." He pointed his finger at Hephaistion, "You **knew**, didn't you? **Didn't you?**"

"Alexander please…" tried Eudora again,

"**No!** I don't want to hear it. Consider yourselves in luck that I don't execute you for treason." Yelled Alexander getting more angry with the minute,

"Alexander please listen"

"No, I don't want to see either of you again." Shocking both Hephaistion and Eudora at the final tone Alexander used. He stared at them for a second with hard eyes before turning and leaving the tent,

"Alexander, please…. **wait**" Eudora tried to scramble after him but fell on the floor in pain, sobs shaking her body. Hephaistion just held her as she cried.

No one saw Alexander for days and no one dared approach his tent after what happened to Leonatus who tried to talk some sense in his friend. All his companion heard what happened and they made regular visits to Eudora's, now private, tent. Hephaistion never left her side, watching her wither away until he had enough and entered Alexander's tent without announcing his presence.

When he entered, he saw Alexander pase up and down the tent, clearly still mad. Hephaistion remained silent,

"I don't want to talk to you or even see you. **Go!**"

"No."

"Didn't you hear what I said, I said **Go!"**

"Not until you listen." Stated Hephaistion not moving an inch. Having had enough of Hephaistion's insolence, he struck him in the face making Hephaistion stumble and fall, when he was about to strike again, Hephaistion quickly said,

"She's dying." Alexander stepped back, lowering his hand,

"What?"

"She's dying Alexander!" said Hephaistion again, getting back on his feet.

" No, you are lying."

"Have you ever known me to lie Alexander?"

"You didn't tell me she was with child."

"That is not lying Alexander. It was not mine to say, it was hers."

"She cannot be dying, her wounds weren't that severe." Stated Alexander after a long silence,

" You are wha'st killing her Alexander, not her wounds."

"What?"

"Because of what you said and did… what you are still doing….." explained Hephaistion when he knew he had Alexander's complete attention, "She believed she is unfit to be your wife and mother of your children. She would rather die then disappoint you again…."

"What…when… How…" Alexander stumbled, eyes lowered but Hephaistion understood,

" She refuses to eat and drink, slowly killing herself. She does not move, nor does she speak, she just sleeps all day and night. She thinks she murdered her child because of what she did and believes you no longer love her. She didn't tell you she was pregnant, so you would not worry on the battlefield and keep your focus. She only wanted you to be safe Alexander because she loves you…very much. And now she lost her child…" Hephaistion trailed of as Alexander suddenly dropped into a chair, his hands gripping his hair hard in despair.

Hephaistion crouched down and hugged him close,

"It is not too late Alexander. Go to her and tell her you still love her, like I know you do." Alexander moved back, tears in his eyes,

"Thank you for putting me back in my place…." He scanned Hephaistion's face, eyes falling on the new bruise and he lightly kissed it, "I am sorry…"

"It's alright Alexander, I understand. Go to her." And he pulled Alexander upright, pushing him towards Eudora's tent. Hephaistion saw him disappear in the tent, rubbing his throbbing jaw, he hoped everything will work out.

No one knows what was said in that tent but soon Eudora was eating and back on her feet. As soon as she was strong enough the army moved back to Macedonia, enjoying a well earned rest. Ever since that incident Alexander took his wife everywhere he could, no one protested since they all liked her presence and after hearing what she did on the battlefield, they welcomed the help even though she promised Alexander she would not fight anymore.


	10. Bad News Happy News

**_Chapter 8:Bad News – Happy News_**

Months passed and Alexander, Hephaistion and his wife enjoyed the nice weather and each others. The war with some of the Greek cities was still on but The King seemed to manage without Alexander and his troop, which suited them just fine.

Alexander laid down on the grass, eyes closed enjoying the sun. Near him sat Ptolemy and Hephaistion both reading a book, sipping some wine now and then. He could hear some grunts now and then knowing Nearchus and Leonatus were still wrestling each other. After hearing a loud 'whoop' and a shout of victory, Alexander sat up and looked in the direction from which it came with a big smile knowing Eudora had beaten Cassander at archery again. Cassander grumbled a little bit but bowed picking a flower and presenting it to her. Eudora blushed a little but excepted with a smile and a hard punch on his shoulder before running of towards Alexander and dropping down beside him.

"Uh, how can you read at a time like this?" she asked in general eating a piece of apple they brought, when no one answered she winked at Alexander before grabbing Hephaistion's book and running off giggling,

"Hey! Give it back." Yelled Hephaistion affronted,

"If you want it come and get it" she yelled back teasing him, not wanting to be outdone by a girl he ran after her. They ran for some time, disappearing from view, before Hephaistion caught up with her. They both stumbled to the ground, Hephaistion ending up on top of Eudora, who was panting and laughing at the same time.

"Now, give me my book."

"No." she giggled squirming under his weight, suddenly it dawned on him and he began tickling her, she laughed and laughed begging for mercy.

"Stop… Stop, I give up…. **I give up!**" and she dropped the book, gasping for air. Instead of grabbing the book Hephaistion just stared at her. A slight change in his eyes was all the warning she got as he suddenly kissed her. They kissed until the need for air became too great and they gasped out loud, suddenly a voice interrupted their moment,

"Your not having any fun without me, are you?" they both sighed as they recognized Alexander's voice. Alexander got down and kissed Hephaistion as his hand moved down Eudora's body. Things soon got heated up and what happened then is between them and the birds.

The next day a messenger came with a letter for Eudora, when she read it she dropped everything and quickly began packing a bag with clothes and asked a page to fetch her some bread, cheese and some wine and to pack it for a long journey. The page looked at her strangely and she knew Alexander would soon know. After she received her package and dressed in trousers, she left towards the stables.

When she was finished she prepped her horse but before she could mount it she was stopped by Alexander and Hephaistion.

"Where are you going?"

" Just get of my way, Alexander."

"We found your letter" as Hephaistion uttered those words she stiffened especially when he began reading it,

_Memnon, Leader of The Rebels. To Eudora, daughter of Cephalus, Hail!_

_I write you to inform you that your father failed in destroying us, instead we destroyed his town and it's citizens. We have captured your father, to retrieve information but like any myrmidon, they would rather die then reveal their mission._

_If you want to see your father again, then I advise you to come and come alone. You will tell us who the last descended of Achilles is and whose bloodline it is you are trying to protect. If not, your father's life will be forfeited._

_I await your arrival in one week after receiving this letter._

Eudora sighed,

"I have to go."

"Yes, And we are coming with you." Said Hephaistion,

"What? **No!** It's you that he wants Alexander it defies all reason should you come."

"What should I do? Let you go alone, let you be tortured and probably killed? No, Eudora, I am coming along. Beside I do not think this Memnon would expect you to take me along, now would he?"

"No." answered Eudora in a small voice,

"And he does not know I am Achilles last descended, does he?" Eudora sighed saying,

"No." Alexander smiled knowing he won her over and hugged her close,

"Besides Cephalus is my family too…"

"Thank you." Whispered Eudora and they parted, turning towards Hephaistion who had his and Alexander's horse ready. Behind him Alexander's troop stood ready as well and Eudora bowed in thanks.

After almost a week riding without stopping, they reached Eudora's former city, now burned to the ground. They looked around in shock, getting more angry by the minutes as they passed numerous dead bodies. Alexander made some hand movement an his companions split up, making their way in city, silent as the night, killing rebel soldiers as they went. Alexander and Eudora rode side my side making their way to her father's mansion. Suddenly soldiers came from every direction, followed by Alexander's companions and a fight ensued. Soon, they defeated the soldiers and made their way towards the mansion when they heard someone laughing.

Looking up Eudora recognized the man and said,

"Memnon!"

"My lady, you are still as beautiful as the day I first met you. I see you brought company." He said in a loud voice descending some stairs as he looked Alexander up and down,

"Ah, this must be the husband, no? You should have married me when I asked you, my dear, instead of that" and he spat in Alexander's direction, who got so angry, he flew towards Memnon, but was held back by his friends. Memnon ascended again and when he came to the top, he made a hand gesture and one of his soldiers came forth carrying a bloody man,

"Father!" Cephalus raised his head at his daughters voice and looked shocked to see her there,

"Eudora?" Father and daughter just stared at each others before getting interrupted my Memnon's voice

"How touching!" and he grabbed Cephalus by the hair lifting his head violently, holding a knife at his throat,

"Now tell what I want to hear girl, or the old man croaks it."

"Don't tell him Eudora, don't" yelled Cephalus, the knife cutting his skin

"Shut up old man!"

"Don't tell him Eudora! It is your duty to protect the bloodline, don't tell…." But he never got to finish that sentence because Memnon had cut his throat,

"He always did talk to much." Alexander and his companions shocked at such a dishonourable act as Eudora screamed,

"**Noooooooo! You bastard!"** And she ran up the stairs, her sword raised, Alexander wanted to follow her but suddenly he and his companions were surrounded by new soldiers.

They fought for some time but won. Alexander made his way up the stairs to find Memnon dead, his body almost unrecognizable, and Eudora sobbing over her fathers body.

Alexander escorted his wife away from the body as Hephaistion and his companions build a pyre fit for a king and by night fall they all surrounded the pyre and looked on as Eudora placed two coins on each of her father's eyes, kissing him and taking the torch from Alexander's hand and setting the pyre alight then descending the wooden ladder they made.

Eudora stared at the flames as it turned her father's body to ashes, remaining in the same spot until there was nothing left. At the end only Alexander and Hephaistion remained, standing close to her. When they touched her shoulder, she came back to reality, turning quickly and running a few meters before dropping to the ground and puking. Alexander came closer rubbing her back as Hephaistion held her hair both whispering words of comfort. Soon, she stopped retching and put sand over it before sitting upright.

"I never got the change to tell him." Said Eudora after a long silence,

"Tell him what?"

"That I succeeded."

"Succeeded?"

"In preserving Achilles royal bloodline" she remained silent, letting the words sink in, Alexander brows were furrowed as he was thinking, looking her up and down before gasping,

"You mean? You are with child?" and when she nodded Alexander have an undignified 'whoop' and hugged her close, kissing every inch of her face,

"How far along?" asked Hephaistion after he too hugged her close,

"About three months, it won't be long before I start showing."

Alexander was so happy, he told every single one of his companions personally when they came to camp. They celebrated long into the night.

And soon all of Macedonia was filled with joy and happiness, glad Prince Alexander would soon have an heir.


	11. The Assassination

**_Chapter 9: The Assassination _**

Months later after King Philip finally beat all the rebel Greek cities and they all recognized him as his king he decided to invade Persia and avenge the deaths of those who died during Persian attacks. It was now winter so he decided to prepare his war then, and in the spring he would travel to Greece and be crowned their King.

Alexander was often present during those meetings, as were King Philip's generals, and now and then Alexander's companions were invited to give their idea's and input on this war because Philip always appreciated a fresh look on things.

But because of this Alexander was often away from his wife and missed important parts of her pregnancy, like the first movement of his child. He will never forget the moment he first felt his child move,

* * *

_Alexander sighed as he left another late night meeting with his father and his generals, they often lost track of time discussing the Persian war and today wasn't any different. He rubbed his neck, as he made his way towards his chambers passing guards now and then, who stood at attention when he passed._

_Entering his chamber, he saw there was still a lamp burning and he heard a faint humming. Passing his study, he walked in the bathroom, undressed and put on a warm cloak, because it was a little chilly due to the snow they were having that winter. Stepping into his bedroom he noticed both Hephaistion and Eudora were both awake. They obviously haven't heard him yet because neither of them moved. Walking around he saw Eudora was propped up against some cushions, her stomach which was beginning to show, bared and Hephaistion had his head on it, eyes closed and humming while Eudora threaded her fingers trough his hair. _

_Alexander smiled at the tender scene and walked into view making Eudora look up smiling,_

"_Alexander…" at this Hephaistion opened his eyes and looked at Alexander smiling, reaching for his hand,_

"_Alexander, come feel." Taking Hephaistion's hand, he was pulled closer and his hand was placed on Eudora's slightly bulging stomach. He caressed her stomach for awhile, not really understanding until he suddenly felt a slight fluttering under his palm and he gasped,_

"_Is that…" and both Eudora and Hephaistion smiled at him nodding. Tears of happiness sprang to his eyes and he laid down on the bed and put his head on Eudora's stomach, much like Hephaistion did earlier, still caressing,_

"_Hi, little one. I'm your father."_

* * *

Alexander stepped outside smiling at the memory, pulling his cloak tight around himself to shield himself from the cold. He breathed the fresh air when suddenly his face came into contact with something wet and cold. Wiping his face, he muttered,

"A snowball! Who?" looking around he saw no one but he could hear laughter nearby and the snow was covered with footprints. Walking into the courtyard, cautious now, but still seeing nothing he suddenly heard someone scream,

"Now!" and he was pelted with snowballs from all sides, laughter in it's wake. When the bombardment stopped and he wiped all snow away he saw all his companions laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Not liking the situation he quickly made some snowballs of his own and began pelting his friends, soon there were two teams and they were attacking each other hoping to be the victor. They played all afternoon, forgetting they were all 20 and older and simply having fun.

* * *

5 Months Later – May

Today King Philip was crowned King of Greece and to celebrate it, his daughter was going to be married on the same day. The whole royal family including Queen Olympia and, a now 8 months pregnant, Eudora was there. Philip's Generals and Alexander's companions where also present.

King Philip rode with his son and heir together in a cart, waving to the people. Philip commented that he always wanted to see the Greeks grovel for Macedonia and today his wish came true. Alexander said nothing and just nodded feeling uneasy for some reason. When they arrived at the stadium, King Philip ordered his son-in-law and his son Alexander to walk 5 meters in front of him and his royal guard to follow after he entered and not before.

Alexander tried to convince his father to enter with guards but he would hear none of it and Alexander relented and said to his father to rejoice at every step. The king looked emotional and loving at his son for a moment, saying,

"I know I don't say it often Alexander but I am proud of you. Now listen for once and go…"

And he shoved his son towards the entrance, Alexander conversed with his brother-in-law for moment and when the trumpets sounded they both entered walking behind each other. When they entered the stadium, the people started applauding, he looked up and saw his mother, sister, wife, Hephaistion and his companions all clapping and smiling with the audience. Soon, the trumpets sounded again and someone announced his father. Everyone cheered again but soon the cheers of joy became cries of horror and everyone pointed at something behind him. He turned around and saw his father's body fall, blood mingling with the sand, and one of the royal guards run away covered in blood.

He quickly turned and ran towards his father, sliding down next to him. His hand felt his way over his father's body trying to stop the bleeding but only getting blood all over him. He grabbed his father's face, tears streaming down his face, screaming,

"Father, nooooo…" Philip's looked at his son's face, caressing it uttering his name before dropping his arm and dying,

Alexander shook his father's body several times, not believing he was gone and when he realised he was truly dead, he started sobbing, clutching his father's body close. He could feel people moving around him, suddenly someone grabbed his arm pulling him upright yelling,

"The King Lives!"

Then someone placed his father's golden crown on his head and cheers erupted again. Someone turned his face and he came face to face with Hephaistion,

"You're King now Alexander."

He shook his head not believing it, he looked around in a daze noticing almost everyone left, he vaguely wondered where Eudora was and whether she was safe but he felt so detached he couldn't find the courage to ask. He stared in front of him, he was vaguely aware that his father's body was carried away and everyone left. He felt a touch on his shoulders, looking up he once again came face to face with Hephaistion and he fell trough his knees sobbing like a little child.

Hephaistion held him, whispering words of comfort and placing a kiss on his hair now and then, knowing how much Alexander loved his father. When Alexander's sobbing subsided they both looked at each other finally realising that Alexander, age 20, was now King of Macedonia and Greece.


	12. New Life

_**Chapter 10: New Life**_

"Push!"

"No, it is too soon!"

"You have to push girl or you are going to lose your child. You do not want to lose another one do you?" yelled Doctor Philip over Eudora's moans of pain.

Her water broke and she went into labour soon after King Philip's assassination. 'Shock' diagnosed the doctor as the reason she was one month early. Queen Olympia and Cleopatra escorted her back to the nearby mansion they were staying at and summoned for the doctor who travelled anywhere the Royal Family went.

"I want Alexander…. Where is he?" panted Eudora when one of her contractions subsided, someone wiped her forehead with a wet cloth as Cleopatra held her hand,

"He is with Hephaistion and the others at the arena. He is king now. Mother is sending pages to go look for him."

"You shouldn't be here. Go to your husband Cleopatra….." said Eudora to her sister-in-law,

"I am not leaving you at a time like this… Protocol be damned!" explained Cleopatra for her presence to an event normally they would not attend. Eudora's chuckle changed to a moan of pain when another contraction hid,

"No, it is too soon…. Too fast…."

"Hold still…" muttered the doctor who was looking between her legs and feeling her stomach frowning, he made a gesture to one of his helpers to hold her legs down as he felt the position of the baby. He observed Eudora who was turning white from the pain, gripping the cheats for leverage, he noticed there was no more pauses between contractions and she suffered greatly from it. He turned towards one of his helpers,

"Go fetch me some snow that we keep in the cellars, and bring me plenty." He ordered,

"What's wrong?" asked Cleopatra sensing something was wrong,

" The child has not yet turned and I fear it is too late to retrieve the child trough the stomach. Also there is too much blood, if I don't act quickly, I might lose both mother and child." He answered truthfully knowing Eudora was listening despite the pain, Cleopatra turned pale and looked at Eudora who was panting and sweating put looked very pale despite all that. She yelled at a soldier who was standing outside the door,

"Soldier, go look for Alexander. Tell him to hurry! Tell him his child is about to be born, tell him everything you know." Knowing the soldier had heard everything, she heard him confirm her command and run off. Soon after that the boy Philip sent away a little while ago came back with a jar full of snow and some cloths.

"Push Eudora Push!" she moved upright supported by Cleopatra and 2 assistants keeping her legs down, he pushed until she saw red in the face, groaning,

"And again!" she gasped for air and pushed again,

"No, I can't" she yelled after awhile and fell back down, panting for air, she began to look tired and out of breath,

"Where is Alexander? He should be here by now." She asked in a tiny voice, sounding delirious because of the pain. Suddenly she screamed out loud and everybody panicked, even the doctor,

"Something's wrong! What's happening?" Cleopatra yelled, the doctor began feeling and he turned white while his hands were full of blood,

"You have to push Eudora. And you have to push fast." Eudora nodded and began pushing but quickly stopped again,

"It hurts too much I can't take it."

"You have too or you are going to lose the child!" this seem to give her new strength and she pushed and pushed, ripping herself in the process, screaming in pain but suddenly the air filled with another type of screaming and she sighed, she looked trough half lidded eyes as the doctor checked her child and rubbing the blood off nodding and giving it to a nearby assistant who showed the child to Eudora and Cleopatra,

"What is it?" asked Cleopatra,

"It's a boy my lady."

"A boy! Alexander will be pleased! How will you name him?" she turned to Eudora who stared at the child,

"Uraeus Alcaeus." Whispered Eudora silently,

"Strength! Good choice!" stated Cleopatra, turning to look at her but Eudora saw white and had her eyes closed,

"Eudora? Eudora?" and she shaked her sister-in-law on the shoulder, when she got no response she panicked,

"Doctor, she fainted!" the doctor looked up troubled and then for the first time Cleopatra saw all the blood on the floor,

"She will be alright won't she?" when the doctor didn't answer she panicked,

'Won't she?"

"Pray that she will my lady, pray!" as he put removed the after birth and used some more ice to try and stop the bleeding. Cleopatra was escorted outside as the doctor worked on Eudora.

In the mean time, Alexander; now in clean clothes; and Hephaistion had made there way to the royal hall where they had put King Philip's body. When he entered they all bowed hailing him as king,

"Hail King Alexander! Hail!"

Alexander just nodded lightly sitting down and excepting a cup of wine which he swallowed in one gulp, soon people started offering him gifts as the new king but soon he asked them to stop thanking them but saying he needed time to morn which they all excepting.

"Where is Eudora?" asked Alexander suddenly, " And My mother and Sister?"

"We don't know, sire, they were escorting out of the stadium, we assume they are back safe at the mansion." Alexander nodded excepting the general's answer,

Then they began asking him all sort of questions regarding his father's funeral and what should happen next. Soon his generals and companions started arguing over something trivial and Alexander sighed locking his eyes with Hephaistion who stood close by. Hephaistion gave him a sympathetic smile before looking back in front of him Then a guard came running stilling the room,

"King Alexander, King Alexander!"

"Calm down, soldier. Tell me, what has got you so excited you come barging in without an announcement."

"Your presence is required at the mansion my king, your Queen has gone in labour."

"What?" yelled Alexander, "But she is early, tell me everything you know."

"She went into labour soon after your father's assassination my king. She is in terrible pain and doctor Philip fears she and the child might not make it…." The soldier didn't even have the change to finish his sentence because Alexander already ran out of the building Hephaistion close at his heels. Soon everyone else followed.

Alexander and Hephaistion ran all the way there and stumbled into the mansion panting. Throwing the door open, he saw Cleopatra sitting on a chair crying and he crouched in front of her,

"My dear sister, what has happened." But she could not answer, he turned around as the doors opened to reveal Doctor Philip who bowed as he saw him,

"My King!"

"Tell me!"

"She is fine, they are both fine. The Queen is exhausted and lost a lot of blood but she will make it. You married a strong one Alexander, most woman could not have endured such pains without losing their minds."

Alexander nodded clearly proud and asked,

"What is it?"

"A Boy."

"A Boy…" whispered Alexander shocked and happy, "Can I…?" and he motioned to the room which was now empty, after a nod from the doctor he entered, first thing he saw was his wife on the bed, she looked pale and exhausted, sleeping despite the pain she clearly felt.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Suddenly the heard a tiny sound, he stood and made his way towards what was a boat shaped crib and looked inside.

Inside lay his son, he already had some blond curls on his head and Alexander smiled, he picked him up and studied his son as he rocked him. The boy opened his eyes and Alexander saw they were already green, just like his mothers, despite his young age. He wiggled his finger in front of his sons face and suddenly he felt tiny fingers grab his finger. Tears flooded his eyes and he had to swallow.

"My son."

"He's beautiful." Alexander turned around and saw Hephaistion staring at him with a smile, he had forgotten he was there. Alexander smiled back, stepping closer and showing his son to Hephaistion.

"He has no fear. Clearly your son!" and both man chuckled until a voice interrupted,

"Uraeus Alcaeus!" they both turned towards the voice and saw Eudora was watching them trough tired eyes,

"That's his name… It means…"

"Strength… I know…" he moved closer and sat beside her while Hephaistion helped her up propping some cushions behind her back. She grimaced in pain but before anyone could say anything, she said,

"I'm fine." Alexander handed her the baby, which she now held for the first time,

"He's so tiny…" she said after awhile, "He looks so much like you…" she added after awhile,

"Thank you…." said Alexander mock pouting,

"That not what I meant, I meant…"

"I know what you meant…" and he kissed her,

"Thank you for giving me a son. " and he kissed her again.

After awhile a knocking came on the door, and a voice,

"My King, the Queen mother wishes to see her grand child." Hephaistion stood up and opened the door, if the Queen was shocked to see him there she didn't show it. She kissed both Alexander and Eudora on the cheek congratulating them,

"May I?" and they handed her the baby,

"So like Alexander. But the eyes, he has his mother's eyes. Well done!" and she handed the baby back, but before Alexander could ask her how she was feeling after her husband murder, she was already gone. Alexander heard several people talking and looked trough the window to see his companions outside waiting,

"Go! Show them your son." Whispered Eudora getting tired again, Hephaistion helped her lay down and waited until she fell asleep before kissing her brow like Alexander. Alexander made his way outside holding his son.

"This is Uraeus Alcaeus, my son" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Everyone cheered and applauded yelling, when at the same time an eagle screeched out loud flying over his soldiers.

"_Uraeus! Uraeus! Uraeus!" _

Alexander couldn't feel more happy and proud then on that exact moment.

* * *

I do not know what Uraeus means I just liked the name but Alcaeus is an ancient greek name which means Strength. 


	13. The Attempt

Thank you again for your lovely reviews!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Attempt.**_

_Back in Pella, Macedonia_

A few days later, all of Greece and Macedonia were informed of three events: first of all the assassination of King Philip which saddened them but they all rejoiced with their new King Alexander and his new born son: Ureaus Alcaeus.

Soon after, gifts began pouring in. Ranging from clothes, toys, cribs, armour, weapons, the finest wines and food from all over the country. They received so much they didn't quite know where to put it all so Alexander decided to give most of it to those who assisted his son's birth.

But despite the happy news they did not forget Philip's death and after spending hours with his mother and sister, who remained for the funeral before leaving with her husband to her new home, they finally were in agreement and Alexander ordered the most grand pyre and funeral the world had ever seen.

Many people turned up, even Eudora who was clearly in lots of pain to pay her respects and even though she sat down the whole time she earned the respect of many who were present.

When Alexander took the torch from his mother and lit the pyre his son began to cry as if crying for Philip's soul.

That same night Eudora was very tired and fell asleep as soon as they put her to bed. Doctor Philip once again asked the servants and Alexander to keep her in bed to heal.

Alexander sighed when he got in bed and pulled his wife close giving her a kiss on the cheek before drifting of himself.

Eudora tossed and turned feeling too hot despite the cool night air and her light gown. She pulled the gown over her head, kicking the blankets over to Alexander's side and laid back down hoping to get some rest at last.

But suddenly she awoke to some slight noise, looking around and seeing nothing she laid back down but still felt uneasy for some reason. Then she saw it: a slight movement on the balcony, she pretended to sleep watching through lidded eyes.

She saw an intruder creep closer but instead of heading towards her and Alexander he headed the other way. Then it dawned on her: he was making his way to her son's adjoining room. She stood up forgetting she was naked and sneaked behind just in time to see he was holding a knife ready to strike.

She jumped on him pulling him away from the crib and down to the ground. She kicked the knife away which slid under a cupboard, they fought for a little while, punching and kicking. Grunts filled the air, Eudora was suddenly kicked on her still healing stomach and she fell down in pain gasping for air. The intruder stood back up, ignoring her, producing another knife and headed for the baby. Seeing this she rushed back up yelling,

"**Nooooo!"**

They stumbled back on the ground as the baby started crying at the distress in his mother's voice. Eudora quickly got the upper hand this time as she sat on his chest to keep him down, holding his arms above his head.

At the same time the room suddenly filled with light as Hephaistion, who was on the night shift, and a bunch of soldiers came barging in alarmed at all the noise. Alexander soon followed after reassuring the guards he was fine and in no danger.

"What is going on here?" demanded Alexander as he saw his naked wife sitting on a masked intruder.

"This…." And she kicked him slightly, "… scum tried to murder our son." Explained Eudora as one of her female servants held her still crying son while another put a cloak over her.

"Unmask him!" and she did what he asked but gasped when she saw who it was,

"Iolas!"

"You know him?" asked Hephaistion who was standing nearby holding a sword,

"He's Memnon's son but I thought he was…."

"Dead? No, sweet Eudora. I'm very much alive and I have come to take revenge…." Uttered the prisoner for the first time. Eudora stumbled of him and Alexander pulled him upright stopping him from uttering another word,

"I don't care who you are or where you came from. You tried to kill my son and attacked my wife…" he motioned to a pale Eudora who was holding her now quiet son, "…. But you are under arrest for Treason One. Take him away to a holding cell. I will interrogate him in the morning!" the soldiers put him in irons and took him away.

Soon the only people left were Eudora, who put her sleeping son back in his crib, Alexander and Hephaistion, who was now showing how shaken he was from these events. Seeing this Alexander made his way towards him and hugged Hephaistion close, who dropped his sword with a loud clang.

"I can't believe I almost lost you three in one go…" muttered Hephaistion,

"Sssshhh, we're fine! We are all fine…" reassured Alexander petting Hephaistion's hair, "And all thanks to our lovely wife Eudora…" Hephaistion smiled when Alexander used the word 'our' instead of 'mine'. They parted and turned to Eudora to thank her but their smiles quickly turned to worry when they saw she was holding the crib to stay upright, breathing hard, sweat pouring down her face.

"Eudora?" she snapped back in to reality, turning towards them but falling down when she tried to make her way towards them. They both rushed to her noticing she was bleeding between her legs,

"Get Philip. **Quickly**" ordered Alexander and Hephaistion ran off.

By the time Hephaistion and Doctor Philip came barging in the room, Alexander had moved her to the bed. Philip quickly checked her over and shook his head gravely,

"What?"

"I told you she should move as little as possible, let alone fight intruders….." Alexander suddenly got mad at Philip frank words and hauled him up by his shirt,

"You better watch what you say old man…" but Hephaistion softly calling his name calmed him down and he let the doctor go,

"Alexander…. Let the man work." Coughing slightly Philip continued his examination under the watchful eye of both Alexander and Hephaistion. Soon he ordered his understudy Mathaeus, to get some snow and rags so they could stop the bleeding while he cleaned her from all the blood. Soon the bleeding stopped and when Eudora awoke he gave her some medicine mixed in some wine. She drank some of it before fainting again.

The days after that Eudora got a high fever from an infection and nothing Philip did brought it down. She was delirious when she was awake and when she slept she shook like she was feeling cold despite her high fever. Alexander almost never left her side, neither did Hephaistion. Ureaus too felt something was wrong and cried for long periods of time and nothing could comfort him. One day she took a turn for the worst and Philip said there was nothing he could do to safe her. Alexander was heartbroken. But one day Hephaistion had an idea,

"Why don't we ask the prisoner, Iolas was it, if he can help?"

"Why?" muttered Alexander stroking his wife's hair, "Why would you think he would help when he tried to murder her."

"I do not think he tried to kill her Alexander, as far as I can tell, he had several changes to kill her but didn't. Also they seem to know each other."

"How does that help?"

"It means they grew up in the same country. It is well known they have plants and herbs, we don't have and they use it for medicine. Maybe he can help?"

"Why should he help us? He's imprisoned for Treason one. We all know what that means Hephaistion…" muttered Alexander sitting up,

"I know. But maybe you could lighten his sentence in exchange for help."

"**He tried to kill my son Hephaistion! He cannot be trusted**." yelled Alexander getting angry,

"Alexander… Eudora is dying, you heard what Philip said, he cannot help her any longer. If you want her to live then you have to trust him." Finished Hephaistion staring at Alexander who was silent. Sighing loudly not liking the idea but having no choice he nodded. Hephaistion ran off towards the holding cells.

Entering the holding cell, he saw Iolas chained to a wall clearly beaten by the guards.

"Leave us!" ordered Hephaistion to a nearby guard, making Iolas look up,

"I need your help" uttered Hephaistion when they were alone,

"My help?" asked Iolas,

"Yes, do you know any herbs or plants that can lower a very high fever and kill an infection?"

"Maybe I do, but why would I help you?"

"If you help us, The King will be merciful when he decides your punishment."

"Whose sick then? Is it his little bastard of a son? Maybe I won't help you then my mission will be completed after all…" said Iolas and chuckled evilly, Hephaistion got mad and slammed Iolas had on the wall yelling,

"**Shut up**!"

"Oh, touchy touchy! This is not the way to treat the one you want information from." Hephaistion grunted but let him go muttering,

"It's for the Queen…"

"What?" asked Iolas not having heard Hephaistion,

"**It's for the Queen**, Alright?" at this Iolas stayed silent staring at Hephaistion to see if he was kidding,

"How… what happened?" asked Iolas silently making Hephaistion look up,

"She had a difficult birth and wasn't healing properly, your little scuffle and kick to the stomach did not help! She started bleeding followed with an infection. Now she has a high fever and our doctor ran out of resources. She might die soon."

" You love her." Stated Iolas but Hephaistion said nothing, "This is not what I wanted, I did not want to see her get hurt. I never wanted that."

"You knew each other." Stated Hephaistion,

"Yes, we grew up together and were the best of friends. I loved her but I knew she did not love me. When we grew older she began training more for this 'prophecy' and I started training under my father. When I found out I was supposed to kill her in the end, I could not and my father disowned me. He was bitter when she did not except his marriage proposal and made it his mission to kill all myrmidons and killing the descendants of Achilles and Patroclus. When I heard what happened with my father I decided to get revenge…"

"You still love her don't you? That's why you didn't kill her then." Asked Hephaistion, and Iolas hung his head.

"Yes, she's as beautiful as I remember her…." Nodded Iolas, "…I may want revenge but I do not want her dead. I will help you."

Hephaistion nodded grateful and wrote everything down. When he made to leave Iolas stopped him,

"Will you come and tell me if she lived? I will die happily knowing she is alive." Hephaistion stared at him for awhile and nodded but giving no words of comfort.

It took several people and several days to find all plants and herbs, in that time Eudora's condition did not worsen nor did it improve as if she knew they were trying to help her. When the brew was finished they tried to make her drink it but a lot of it trailed down her lips. They all hoped she swallowed enough.

A few days later, the combination of the Iolas's brew and the snow Philip used made Eudora's temperature drop. She stopped breathing heavily and slept soundly.

Until one day she opened her eyes. She looked around feeling week but better and saw Alexander slumped in a nearby chair sleeping. She smiled and tried to speak, but after not having used her voice in such a long time Alexander's name came out like a croak but it was enough to wake up Alexander, who jumped up from his chair, sword drawn before he was even fully awake.

Looking around detecting no danger, he moved to his son's crib and found him sleeping peacefully, he moved a strand of hair from his son's eyes when a slight movement to his right made him turn around and come face to face with a very awake and smiling Eudora.

"**Eudora!**" he yelled dropping his sword and hugging her very close, making it hard for her to breath,

"Alexander, I need air." She whispered and he let her go, "Air is good, Air is fine…" she sighed gasping slightly. She looked up to see Alexander staring at her with tears in his eyes,

"What?"

"I was so worried!" and he finally let the tears go sobbing out loud, Eudora took him in her arms and rocked him like a mother would do her child. Alexander only sobbed louder clutching at her like a life-line. Suddenly Hephaistion came bursting in, fear written on his face, thinking she had died after hearing Alexander's heartbroken sobs. He looked at the scene shocked to see her awake and walked closer as if he was dreaming. She pulled him closer and hugged him and he too finally let the tears go. They stayed like that for some time while she muttered words of comfort kissing their heads and stroking their hair.

Days later Hephaistion found himself talking to Iolas again.

"We all thank you for what you have done!"

"She's better then?" asked Iolas,

"Yes." And Iolas sighed happily, "The King feels grateful and has decided to forgo your execution….. You are hereby banished from these lands never to return again."

Iolas nodded as they released his irons.

"These men will escort you to the border where you will be given a horse and provisions. You are free to go."

"Thank you." Muttered Iolas and followed the guards,

"Oh, she asked me to give you this." And Hephaistion have him a piece of cloth. Iolas opened to see a pendant and he smiled widely recognizing the pendant as the one he have her when they were younger. He put it in his pocket before nodding to Hephaistion and leaving. He was never seen or heard from again.


	14. Persia

I'm not going to go in detail in chapter because it would take to long to explain everything. So events will be explained very fast.

Alexander's speech is taken from LOTR, The Return of the King and belongs to Viggo Mortensen, Peter Jackson and JRR Tolkien.

* * *

I'm sorry I don't update much but lately I don't feel inspired and it's all some stupid articles fault. I just found out Oliver Stone is going to CUT scene's for the DVD instead of ADDING scene's. He's going to cut many scene's with his father, mother and HEPHAISTION. I can't believe it. It's so sad; I was looking forward to the DVD and now this happened. Suddenly my urge to write diminished. Did anyone else hear about this? Appalling isn't it? All because of America and their negative Reviews I know this doesn't count for all Americans though so please don't feel offended!

* * *

Oh Yeah, I was also punished by and they didn't allow me to post any chapters or reviews for 7 days. Apperently one of my GW stpries contained a chapter which contence wasn't allowed. Oh well, I just hope they don't deleat this one.

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Persia_**

Months later, after Eudora fully healed and his son was old enough to travel, Alexander decided to continue his father's plans and invade Persia.

Eudora didn't like the idea much but Alexander kept his promise and she was allowed to come along. Soon, both Greek and Macedonian troops were ready for war and they board the ships that would carry them to Asia, making their first stop in Troy.

* * *

At Troy Alexander and Hephaistion shed their clothes and ran around the tombs of their ancestors Achilles and Patroclus naked, to honour their deeds. When they were finished and the soldiers left, Uraeus, who was now 10 months and already walking, had seen what his father did escaped and his mothers tent that evening and ran around the tombs naked as well making many people laugh as they saw the young prince being chased by his mother. 

Alexander also received Achilles his armour of the priest who guarded them, even Hephaistion and Eudora received pieces that belonged to their ancestors.

Soon, they set out again making a stop at the wagon who held the Gordian knot. It was said that he who was able to unravel the knot would inherit the world. Alexander tried in many ways to unravel it but failed each time. He looked at his companions, who all advised him to try, and they all looked embarrassed. Looking passed them he saw his son playing with a wooded sword and it dawned on him. He pulled his word from his scabbard and cut the knot with one great swoop and the knot unravelled.

"Nothing will keep my kingdom from me." He said before leaving again.

Almost a year later, they made it to Egypt where they all marvelled at the pyramids and sphinx. They stayed for several months, exploring the country, visiting markets. Especially Eudora found she had a lot of time on her hands and visited several cities taking her son with her, sometimes Hephaistion would accompany her when Alexander was busy.

One day they arrived at a new land, not many people lived there and Alexander took his wife and son for a walk on the beach. They stopped for awhile enjoying the setting son while their son, now 3 years old, played in the sand. Alexander smiled at his son when suddenly snakes sprang from the sand near his him. Alexander took this as a sign from the gods and decided to build a city right there and named it 'Alexandria'.

After hearing there was a priest at Siwa who spoke for the gods, he and his companions decided to travel through the desert to the oasis. When they arrived, Alexander, alone, spoke to the oracle, who named him son of Amon. After returning to Egypt he was crowned Pharaoh.

When he heard Darius III, King of Asia, was gathering a grand army at the plains of Gaugamela, he decided to meet him there. It did not matter to him that they were outnumbered 10 to 1, he was feeling confident he would beat them like he did all the other Persian cities until he arrived there.

The evening before battle, Alexander and his Generals went over their plan of attack one last time. He encountered some resistance from Parmenion who found his flank rather thinly spread, but they all agreed in the end. That night Alexander kissed his wife and son before returning to his private tent. None of them, not even Hephaistion, spent the night together before battle, it was an unspoken agreement they all respected.

The next day Alexander seer read a positive sign in the intestines of the bull Alexander killed for good luck and they all set of marching to the battlefield, all lining up. Alexander rode passed his troops stopping here and there to praise a soldier whose done some excellent work in previous battles.

Then he stopped in front of his troops and gave an impressive speech;

"Sons of Macedon! Of Greece! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when we come crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of Macedon!"

All his soldiers began cheering, banging their swordson their shields making lots of noise. Soon Alexander gave the sign and the attack started. It was the most bloody and difficult battle they had been in so far. And when Alexander threw his spear and killed Darius, the Persians surrendered just like he predicted they would. He and his companions cheered, when Leonatus came riding in and yelling,

"Alexander! Alexander! My father is lost, they are already in the baggage train and…."

"Parmenion is crumbling…" Ptolemy yelled, "…we have to help or you stand to lose you army now." Alexander didn't really listen and had already set of hoping his wife and son were alright.

"To Parmenion!" Hephaistion yelled and everyone followed, when they arrived the Persians where quickly beaten. Alexander quickly made his way to his wife's tent and found several dead and wounded Persians in and round the tent. Rushing in he came face to face with a bloody sword, looking up he saw his wife holding his son with a hard look in her eyes when she recognized him she lowered the sword and hugged him close.

"Are you two alright?" Eudora just nodded and handed Uraeus to Alexander,

"He was very brave. Did not shed one tear. He's truly your son Alexander." Alexander smiled proudly at his son who nodded at his mothers words.

"Really? Well now, that deserves a reward doesn't it. Tell you what, you can ride with me when we arrive in Babylon, what do you say?"

" Does this mean you won Father?"

"Yes son."

"I knew you could do it father…." Then he looked around when Alexander put him down asking, "… where is Phai?"

"I am here Alcaeus." Said Hephaistion entering the tent, Uraeus ran to him and hugged him close,

"Have you heard Phai, father is going to take me on his horse when we go to Babylon."

"Really?" Uraeus nodded excited and Hephaistion ruffled his hair making Uraeus huff in frustration.

Alexander smiled at the exchange, Hephaistion was the only one who called his son Alcaeus and in return his son called him Phai. He was glad they were all so close. He sighed and decided to wash away the blood and mend his wounds and getting a good nights sleep before leaving the next day for Babylon.


	15. Babylon

Some parts are taken from the movie but I adapted them to fit my story. They are not mine and belong to Oliver Stone and the Actors.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Babylon**_

When Alexander and his troops arrived at Babylon, the capital of Persia, the news had already spread to it's citizens that Darius was killed and Alexander was their new king.

So when Alexander, riding with his son as promised, and his troops entered the city it was decorated in many colours, all the people were on the streets offering him gifts, they all bowed and cheered as he rode passed them. He could see all kinds of people, birds and animals in cages and Alexander looked around eyes wide and taking it all in, his son pointing at things now and then.

When they arrived at the palace he and his companions started to explore the building, talking about it's size, it's construction and it's art. They passed many servants and soldiers who all bowed when they saw him. They entered a room and Alexander removed his crown placing it on the bed, discussing something with Parmenion.

A few minutes later they entered another room, only to realise they entered Darius his harem. His companions made several crude comments but a 'look' from Alexander quickly silenced them. Alexander made some comments about beauty and corruption of the soul but they all laughed after Cassander's comment about Eudora and how she should have corrupted him if they were to follow his reasoning. Alexander was about to answer but a soft gong stayed his words as he saw everyone bowing and someone walking down the stairs.

And old man, who spoke Greek, bowed and spoke, while another man led a beautiful woman forwards

"Great King Alexander… The Princess Of The Thousand Roses and eldest daughter of the formally Great King Darius…." He motioned at the woman who stepped forward,

"Stateira…" she looked at Hephaistion who was holding Uraeus in front of him, hands on the boy's shoulders,

"Noble Alexander…." Some of the men chuckled as Hephaistion bit his lip and looked at Alexander, who was standing a few steps behind him staring at the princess. Not realising her mistake but feeling uncomfortable because of the men's laughter she continued,

"… I come to beg for the lives of…." Hephaistion feeling uncomfortable now, hearing the men laugh again and Uraeus's strange look he looked back at Alexander begging with his eyes to step in,

"… my sisters, my mother, my grandmother…" she finally stopped as her interpreter motioned with his head to Alexander and she turned pale realising her mistake. Alexander just smiled shaking his head stepping closer and placing a hand on Hephaistion's shoulder,

"You are not wrong, Princess Stateira. He too is Alexander." Hephaistion turned red in the face as the men laughed again silently cursing Alexander's words and held Uraeus closer as he listened to them converse.

"Please…. I plead for my families lives. Sell me as a slave Great King but please do not…." She continued until she was once again interrupted by Alexander,

" Look now in my eyes, princess. And tell me….." started Alexander, "How would you like to be treated?" everyone looked shocked at this and Stateira took her time in answering,

"As I am… a Princess." She carefully stated and Alexander smiled,

" Then so be it. You and your family shall be treated as my family. You shall live in this palace as long as you chose. Do you have anymore requests for me, my noble Princess?" asked Alexander obviously taken with her beauty, Stateira just shook her head.

"No, Everything I wish I have…." And she looked at the interpreter for help, "…. Requested."

"You truly are a Queen…" stated Alexander earning a smile from Stateira, and he turned to look at Hephaistion who blinked slightly agreeing with the way he treated her. Suddenly Ureaus ran of and back up the stairs, Alexander followed him with his eyes and saw Eudora standing at the entrance clearly having heard everything including the last statement. He smiled at her but she picked up her son and disappeared again not looking at him once.

That night Eudora and Alexander had a fight about his last statement and his obvious infatuation with Stateira. Hephaistion stood nearby but didn't say a word, torn between agreeing with Eudora and Alexander. He silently left and entered Uraeus's room. He stroked the boys hair as he slept and sighed. Not longer after that Eudora entered clearly having cried, Hephaistion held her for awhile understanding her fear because he too felt it. Eudora slept in her son's room that night as Hephaistion left to speak with Alexander.

They spoke of Alexander's dreams and future plans. Holding each other close having a hard time with their feelings and everything that has happened. Hephaistion stayed with Alexander that night both missing Eudora's presence.

They did not stay mad at each other for long and Alexander's explained his duties as a King to Eudora and even though she did not like it, she excepted the fact she had to made sacrifices but was reassured of Alexander's love when he told he would only love her and Hephaistion that way.

* * *

Months passed and Alexander spent more time with Stateira, everyone saw it coming but it still came as a shock as he announced he would take Stateira as a second wife. Eudora and Hephaistion even though realising it was Alexander's duty to marry the eldest daughter of the former king, to show the world he conquered not only his lands but dear ones as well, they still felt bitter. 

When Alexander married Stateira both Eudora and Hephaistion were present but did not stay long, it was too hard for them. Especially Eudora suffered a great deal feeling abandoned by her husband. The evening of the wedding night Hephaistion entered Alexander bedroom motioning for him to be quiet. Alexander stared at him realising Hephaistion had cried and was handling the situation more badly then he expected,

Hephaistion looked down, hair falling in his face as he produced a small cloth which he opened to reveal a golden and amber ring,

"Eudora and I found it in Egypt. The man who sold it to us said it came from a time when men worshipped sun and stars…." Whispered Hephaistion smiling slightly as he took the ring and placed it on Alexander's finger, looking up Alexander saw tears on Hephaistion's cheeks,

"…. We will always think of you as the sun Alexander and we pray your dream may shine on all men…..." Alexander smiled at the words but frowned knowing he had hurt his loved ones more then he thought with his actions. Hephaistion looked up at Alexander staring in his eyes before hugging him close,

"….We wish you happiness. You are a great man…." And they parted again. Just as Alexander was about to change his mind and kiss Hephaistion, Stateira entered. Alexander couldn't take his eyes of her and Hephaistion quietly exited the room.

Hephaistion walked to his room and when he entered he saw Eudora on the balcony and walked behind her hugging her close,

"Were you able to give it to him?"

"Yes…. He was pleased I could tell." Eudora just nodded before started to cry, Hephaistion turned her around and began placing butterfly kisses on her face: her eyes, lips, nose, cheek… before kissing her full on the mouth. Things soon got heated up and when they parted, she asked

"Stay with me Hephaistion!" catching the implication, Hephaistion stared in her eyes to see if she meant it. They had never slept together when Alexander was not there. This would be the first time when it is just the two of them. Feeling they both needed the reassurance, he nodded and they moved to the bed.

Hephaistion undressed her and stared at her beauty placing kissed on every part of her body, he picked her up and placed her on the bed before shedding his own chiton. They made love several times, first hard and fast and then gentle and sweet holding each other afterwards, pants filling the air. When Hephaistion drifted of, Eudora kissed him and got out of bed, standing on the balcony eyes still red from crying. Suddenly she heard a door open and Alexander walked in, shocked she whispered harshly,

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with…" but she never finished the sentence because Alexander kissed her until she was breathless.

"I could not do it."

"What?"

"I could not do my duty by her knowing how much it was hurting you two….." and he looked at the naked but sleeping Hephaistion on the bed, "….I explained everything to her and she understood, it seemed she loves someone as well. She will stay my wife but we will never spent the night together."

"Really?" asked Eudora not believing her ears,

"Yes, Truly…" and he kissed her again, suddenly she stepped back a little,

"I have something to tell you Alexander" and she looked at Hephaistion from the corner of her eye,

"I know…. And I don't mind. You both needed each other." She nodded slightly but still looked worried,

"But what if I'm….." and she whispered, "…. With child…" suddenly Alexander laughed,

"Haven't you heard?" and she looked confused,

"He Too is Alexander…" and she smiled before kissing him again and they both joined Hephaistion in the bed.


	16. Again?

**_Chapter 14: Again?_**

_A Month Later_

Alexander woke to the sound of someone retching and sighed getting up from bed, he walked to the bathroom where he saw his wife emptying her stomach once again while Hephaistion rubbed her back holding her hair.

When she was done he handed her a cup of well watered wine which she drank slightly before retching once again. After taking a few more sips she finally stopped retching, she stood on wobbly legs while Alexander and Hephaistion helped her back in bed.

Suddenly the sound of running feet could be heard, followed by a door opening and someone jumping on the bed.

"Good Morning Uraeus." muttered Eudora holding a cold wet cloth on her forehead, sensing her tone Uraeus, stopped bouncing around,

"Are you ill mother?" asked Uraeus, now age four, lying down beside her,

"Leave your mother to rest son and come join us for breakfast." Uraeus looked up to see his father and Hephaistion sitting on a nearby table while servants entered carrying fruit and bread, he nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before joining them when the servants left.

"Phai!" and Uraeus hugged Hephaistion before moving to sit beside his father and hugging him as well,

"Father."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well father." He answered and ate an apple,

"What are your plans for today?"

"Leonatus is going to show me to wrestle today."

"Is he?"

"Yes, I can hardly wait." Alexander smiled sharing a look with Hephaistion who smiled as well. After they were finished Alexander gave Uraeus a rose to give to his mother to cheer her up. Finding it a great idea, he skipped into her bedroom and climbed on the bed, she looked at him smiling,

"Did you eat enough? You will need it for today!"

"I did mother."

"Good!"

Suddenly Uraeus produced the rose from behind his back and presented to his mother who started crying,

"What is wrong mother? Are you not happy with my gift?" asked a confused Uraeus, making Alexander and Hephaistion come in for a look, she just nodded and hugged him close,

"I love you mother…" whispered Uraeus hugging his now sobbing mother. When he moved back, she suddenly turned white, jumped from the bed towards the bathroom hand covering her mouth. They all looked at each other confused until they heard her retching again,

"Father, What is wrong with mother? She has been ill for some time now."

"I do not know son."

"Maybe it's time to call Philip Alexander. She hardly eats anymore and is losing weight fast." Alexander nodded and soon they were joined by Philip who examined her. When he finished he just smiled,

"And?"

"Nothing serious, nothing 9 months won't cure…"

"What?"

"She is expecting, my boy" they all looked at each other shocked before breaking out in smiles and hugging each other.

"How far?"

"About a month. The sickness will pass but you must try to eat something even if it comes up again." Eudora nodded, getting some colour back in her cheeks, exchanging a knowing look with Alexander before turning towards her son,

"How about that Uraeus, you will get a brother or sister to play with soon."

"How did a baby get inside you?" asked Uraeus after a long silence, Eudora just smiled and looked at Alexander,

"Well, I think that's something you have to ask your father…." Alexander looked up before holding up his hands in surrender,

"Oh no, no, no, no… Hephaistion can explain it better." He shoved Hephaistion in front of him and quickly disappeared claiming he had a meeting.

* * *

Eudora's Pregnancy went much smoother this time and she wasn't as exhausted. She was also much bigger then when she expected Uraeus. 

But she looked radiant, her skin glowed in the sunlight. Her hair was more curly then before and her eyes shone like sapphires.

She still held some fears though but kept silent feeling Alexander had enough to deal with already.

Bessus, one of Darius' former Generals, was mounting an army but no one knew where. Alexander sent out scouts to comb the land but this far they all returned with no new information and finding nothing but sand and some poor villages.

It frustrated Alexander to no end.

One morning he woke up feeling cool hands running their way up his back and shoulders, rubbing oil on his skin. Sighing he recognized the weight and calloused fingers of Hephaistion as he enjoyed the gentle massage.

"You have been working too hard Alexander." Whispered Hephaistion as his hands rubbed some more oil on Alexander's tense muscles.

Alexander hummed, nodding as best as he could while lying down on his stomach. He slightly drifted of as Hephaistion weaved his magic. He came to when he felt gentle kisses being placed on his shoulders. He slowly turned around making sure Hephaistion stayed put and stared in Hephaistion's gentle blue eyes. Hephaistion moved closer placing a kiss in the slight dip in Alexander's collarbone.

"This is my favourite part of your body…." Murmured Hephaistion kissing it again. When he moved up again Alexander stopped his movement with his hands, slowly bringing their heads together until their noses and foreheads softly bumped into each other.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever until Alexander moved his hands over Hephaistion's face, stopping here and there. Then softly pushed him down hands still moving as if he saw Hephaistion for the first time. He stopped at every freckle and every scar slowly caressing. Hephaistion kept silent watching Alexander's face in awe trying to keep his breathing under control. Soon Hephaistion lost his control and moaned out loud, making Alexander look up with a mischievous smile, it was then that Hephaistion saw Alexander's arousal and he quickly switched their positions again kissing Alexander hard until they were breathless.

"Tease." Muttered Hephaistion breathless and Alexander chuckled but it quickly turned into a moan as Hephaistion pressed his body down. They rubbed and kissed for awhile when Hephaistion gabbed the veil of old he used earlier and prepared himself and Alexander when he was done he entered in one thrust and stilled. He loved to watch Alexander at this exact moment knowing he was the only Alexander, King of All, submitted to. It warmed his heart and he began moving. Sooner then they both wanted they reached Nirvana and came back to earth whispering each others names. They held one another afterwards, kissing now and then.

After a peaceful silence, Alexander looked around noticing for the first time they were alone. As if feeling Alexander's upcoming question Hephaistion said,

"She has gone to the marker with Uraeus. Seems there is a fair of some kind and Ureaus insisted in going…." Alexander chuckled at his son's antics and kissed Hephaistion sweetly on the lips.

"More time to ourselves then.."

"But your duties…." Protested Hephaistion,

"I'm taking the morning of. King's Privilege! Did you yourself not say I was working too hard?"

"Yes, but…." Muttered Hephaistion relenting, the prospect of spending the morning ebbing away his worried and selfish feelings,

"Do not worry! Or do you not want to spent time with me anymore?" whispered Alexander turning his head away,

"Alexander!" protested Hephaistion affronted, "Of course I want to spent time with you, how can you even…." But he didn't even finish because Alexander started laughing, knowing he had been had he jumped on Alexander holding his hands above his head. They laughed as they wrestled trying to beat each other but as always Hephaistion's thighs won.


	17. The Chain

About the DVD: I read the news in several Alexander groups and they all say the same thing. I believe there is also an article with the whole interview Oliver stone gave on some TV show explaining why he is cutting scene's and such. I find it strange because Oliver stone doesn't seem like the guy to cut scene's because someone doesn't like it.

And yes Shioban I have msn, you can find my e-mail address in my profile I believe. If not say so in a review or something and I will give it to you. And yeah, I love LOTR!

_**Thank you for your lovely reviews.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Chain**_

Meanwhile at the market, the now four year old, Uraeus was having the time of his life, pointing at all kinds of things and people.

Sometimes they were recognized, even though they were Persian clothes and had no guards with them, and they were offered gifts but Eudora insisted in paying knowing how much time and work was necessary to make it all. She also conversed in Persian, which she had learned in the year since they lived here. They loved her all the more for it and wouldn't expect any payment.

Something caught Ureaus eye and he pulled on Eudora's skirt to get her attention,

"Look, Mother! Look!" she joined her bouncing son and stared in the shop and recognized a wooden replica of Alexander's sword. Knowing his father forbade him to play with his word she smiled,

"Can I have it mother, please?" looking around not really liking this neighbourhood for some reason but not able to deny her son she nodded,

"Alright, I will buy it for you for your birthday next month. But you will get it then and not before. Alright?" pouting slightly but still happy with the gift Ureaus nodded,

"Thank you mother." She smiled back looking behind her frowning before entering the shop. She quickly conversed with the shopkeeper talking about the price but she noticed he seemed preoccupied and nervous and asked,

"Is something wrong?" The man just shook his head rapping the wooden sword but a quick eye movement on his part made Eudora push her son to the side and ducked. She bumped into someone else who quickly grabbed her, making it unable for her to move.

"Mother!" she saw her son kicking at a man who had grabbed him hard by his arms, "Let me go, you monster." She looked around seeing an artefact and kicked it hard, making it wobble until it tipped and fell hard on the man's head who fell down releasing her son. She yelled,

"Run Uraeus Run!" the boy looked at his mother shaking his head not wanting to leave her, the man behind her ordered someone else,

"Grab the kid."

"Go Uraeus quickly." Seeing the new man, he did as he was told and ran out of the shop looking back once seeing his mother struggle before she was hit on the head and falling down hard.

* * *

Uraeus ran as fast as his little legs could, falling down now and then losing his chain his mother gave him; an heirloom she had told him. He ran through many streets and alleys passing many people until he saw the palace. Tired and out of breath he ran the last part passing the palace guard who stood at attention when they saw him. 

He passed some soldiers and picked up the time from them, instantly knowing that his father was in his war-room at his hour. Forgetting protocol he ran passed the guards barely managing to open the big wooden doors and bursting in the room

Instantly all eyes of everyone present where on him, some looked happy to see him, some annoyed at the intrusion.

Alexander, angry at his son's audacity and lack of restrain, he yelled,

"Uraeus, leave at once! This is a closed counsel, not a playground. Where is your mother, she should keep a better eye on you!" in fact Alexander felt embarrassed at the lack of discipline his son showed in front of his generals and companions and he sat down sighing heavily. Suddenly a hand fell down hard on his shoulder getting his attention,

"Alexander, look!" he looked up to see his son sway and fall through his legs.

"Uraeus!" forgetting he was angry and embarrassed he showed his chair back and ran to his son, cape billowing behind him. Holding his son up checking him over noticing huge bruised in the form of fingerprints on his son's arms.

"Who did this?" demanded Alexander,

"I did know who he was father, he just grabbed me…" whispered Uraeus still slightly out of breath,

"When did this happen?" asked Hephaistion who was standing nearby,

"The market…" Alexander's eyes widened,

"Where is your mother?" Uraeus started crying which alarmed Alexander even more then before because Uraeus almost never cried,

"**Where**?" demanded Alexander shaking his son slightly,

"They took her, the men took her… I tried to help father, I tried… Mother told me to run…" sobbed Uraeus, silence followed the confession until someone started yelling orders. Alexander's recognized Ptolemy's voice and he felt grateful,

"Assemble the royal guard! Sound the alarm! The Queen has been kidnapped! Search the city, search every home, do not stop until she is found!" a wave of 'Yes Sir's' followed and everyone left,

"We will find her my King!" Alexander just nodded holding his sobbing son close, anger filling his being knowing who was behind all of this. He held his son until he fell asleep exhausted, and put him to bed, leaving him with his wet-nurse and four royal guards before setting of himself feeling grateful his son was safe and prayed his wife was as well.

* * *

Eudora woke with a groan, her head hurting like hell, remembering what happened she quickly sat upright immediately regretting it because she became dizzy. She fell on the flour retching violently, when she was done she felt soft hands guide her upright and place her on a chair. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light. When her eyes became accustomed to the light she looked around and noticed she was in a tent and indeed sat on a chair which sat next to a table and a bed. 

Her eyes fell on the young girl who helped her and she smiled in thanks, grabbing her head and rubbing the bump, trying to figure out where she was. The girl gave her something to drink and she accepted grateful and thanked her in Persian. The girl looked shocked for a moment but nodded before leaving again.

Eudora looked around again hoping her son escaped. She stood up and walked towards the exit of her tent but was blocked by two guards who ordered her back inside. She sighed but did as she was told, knowing for sure she was a prisoner now. She sat down and waited for something to happen. She did not have to wait long when she heard the soldiers snap at attention and the girl came back holding the tent flap open bowing very deeply and announcing the man who came in.

"Lord Bessus." Eudora recognized the name as the man who eluded and resisted her husband. The man gestured the girl away with a hand wave.

"Queen Eudora…. You are indeed most beautiful as the rumours say. It seems hardly fair that Alexander should own so much wouldn't you say?"

"He doesn't own me… Nobody does…." Said Eudora without getting up,

"Really? I heard otherwise, does he not keep you from fighting? A passion of yours I heard, seems to me like he at least controls you…" said Bessus with a mocking smile,

"How do you…..." began Eudora,

"I have my ways…" answered Bessus. Eudora said nothing as he stepped closer. He took her face in his hands caressing before she tried to bite his fingers making him laugh,

"Seems he didn't quite tame you yet. I look forward to it…" This got Eudora mad and she got up slapping him in the face, making the chair tip and fall. The guard heard the noise and came in, but Bessus gestured him away. "High tempered. I look forward to it indeed!"

"Why are you keeping me here?" asked Eudora through clenched teeth,

"Why do you think? You are Alexander's most precious possession. You in exchange for the crown seems fitting don't you agree?"

"He'll never agree to it. He knows I would rather die." Said Eudora hotly,

"Maybe later….. but for now I think I will keep you around. I heard you are quite skilled in singing and dancing, you can entertain us while we wait for Alexander to submit…." Bessus left laughing,

"He'll never submit! **Never!"** yelled Eudora angrily, turning around she tipped the table and smashed a vase. She turned around about to smash something else when she came face to face with the frightened servant girl. Knowing she was the reason the girl was scared she put down the artefact and sat back down sighing. She watched the girl bustle around, preparing the table for a meal,

"What is your name?" Eudora asked the girl after a long silence, the girl seemed uncertain for a moment; "I can't call you girl, now can I?"

"My name is Bustan my lady."

"Bustan huh? Seems fitting…." Muttered Eudora,

"My lady?"

"It means Flower doesn't it? You seem as sweet like flower, that's why…"

"Oh!" and the girl blushed not having expecting 'the Barbarian Queen' to be so friendly, catching her train of though Eudora said,

"Not what you expected huh?" the girl looked confused for a moment but caught on and shook her head, "I don't blame you, you are as much as a prisoner as I am. One day you'll be free Bustan, I promise you that. One day…." And she trailed of as Bustan quickly left with tears in her eyes at Eudora's kind words.

* * *

_At The Palace, two weeks later,_

"**Where is she**?" yelled Alexander,

"We don't know, my king! We combed the city several times and found nothing. Nobody saw or heard anything." Said Leonatus,

"Search it again…" ordered Alexander and Leonatus bowed before leaving again, "And you…" pointed Alexander to a group of men, "… found anything?"

"No my king…" said the leader carefully fearing the king's temper, men have been put down for less, "… nothing but sand and dust…."

"Go further then. Climb mountains if you must!" the man jumped to attention and quickly left, Alexander paced up and down the room fuming with anger.

"Alexander, calm down…"

"I will not calm down, Ptolemy. My wife is out there, she could be hurt or worse killed by that mad man!"

Alexander had received a letter confirming his suspicion that Bessus had taken his wife. Bessus issued demands claiming he would kill Eudora if he didn't give him the throne. This enraged Alexander even further and he was bad tempered and high strung ever since.

"Ptolemy is right Alexander, calm down. You're not thinking strait." Said Nearchus, one of Alexander's other companions,

"You are not helping Eudora this way. Your son is beginning to think you blame him." Added Perdiccas, making Alexander look up in guilt,

"Besides, we all know Eudora can take care of herself. I'm the living prove of that…" muttered Cassander rubbing his face to an old forgotten bruise. Everyone laughed including Alexander, grateful for the distraction his friends have him. He looked across at Hephaistion who smiled slightly before looking away again, he smiled back at his friends thanking them before starting to leave.

Suddenly a guard flew in the room holding a letter.

"My King, we have a lead."

Alexander gestured him and the other soldiers in, hope alight in his eyes,

"Come sit, tell me everything!"

Eudora had endured all kinds of ridicule and chores, in those two weeks, but she took it like a true Queen. Looking as though it didn't bother her at all. She was often ordered to sing and dance at the numerous feasts Bessus gave but she never have him the satisfaction and she kept silent and tight lipped, it didn't matter if they hit her or not, she didn't utter one sound! Wounding Bessus' great pride, thinking he could tame her.

One night, Bustan came and dressed Eudora in very fine clothes, and she knew Bessus had organized a big party again. Bustan, who had become Eudora's friend during her captivity spoke up,

"I wish you would sing my lady, then he would stop hitting you."

"I cannot Bustan."

"I understand my lady, truly, but he seems in rather strange mood today and I fear the worst should you refuse." Confessed Bustan but Eudora kept quiet. She broke the silence when she was dressed and escorted outside,

"You are very kind Bustan, I will not forget it." Looking back in the tent she saw the girl bow, wiping away a stray tear and she smiled to herself. The guards escorted her to the main circle where Bessus and all his high ranking soldiers were busy drinking and enjoying the pleasures of both slave girls and eunuchs, she was placed next to the big bonfire and in front of Bessus,

"Come sing me song!" Eudora just ignored him, she saw him make a hand gesture and she was struck down making the crowd laugh. "**Sing!"** put still she kept silent and was struck again, harder this time but Bessus made another gesture and the guard left. Eudora stood upright wiping away a stray streak of blood running from her mouth,

"You will not sing despite the humiliation you suffer every time. You are as strong willed as I expected but I think I finally found the solution to my problem…" he clapped his hands and Eudora looked up and saw a servant approach with a small cloth. Not understanding she frowned, Bessus opened the cloth and revealed a small chain, making Eudora gasp involuntarily making Bessus smile evilly,

"I knew this would catch your attention. Your son's chain is it not?" Eudora bit her lip in disbelieve shaking her head,

"Oh, but I think it is… Sing, or we kill your son…" she looked up shocked and he threw the chain at her feet. She picked it up not believing her eyes, this was indeed the chain she gave her son two years ago and he wore it ever since, the last time she saw it was at the market two weeks ago, but she though…

"You though he got away didn't you? He did not and he has been my captive… Do not worry, he has been treated like the prince he is but I fear he might lose his pretty blond head if you do not sing. **Understand!"** Eudora nodded grabbing the chain hard until she began to bleed, soft music began to play and she began to sing in ancient myrmidon,

_If roses are meant to be red  
And violets to be blue  
Then why isn't my heart meant for you  
My hands longing to touch you  
But I can barely breathe  
Starry eyes that make me melt  
Right in front of me._

_  
Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found._

As soon as she opened her mouth, the entire camp fell silent and watched her every move, even though they did not understand the words, they were enchanted by her voice.

His music's irresistible  
Your voice makes my skin crawl  
Innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before

Mr. Inaccessible  
Will this ever change  
One thing that remains the same  
Is you're still a picture in a frame

Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found

When she was done, everyone, including the servants started clapping. Eudora opened her eyes, still gripping the chain, tears streaming down her face. Bessus got up and walked to her like a man possessed, grabbed her by the hair and was about to kiss when a trumpet sounded and hundredths of fiery arrows descended from the sky, narrowly missing Eudora and Bessus who were standing close together. Soon, the whole camp was in panic and they all ran around like crazed people while Bessus snapped out of trance, looked around enraged his camp was found and struck Eudora to the ground spitting on her before ordering the retreat.

Eudora slowly got up, her vision swimming before her eyes as she saw soldiers run down from a nearby hill with a battle cry and start a battle with Bessus' soldiers. She dragged herself forward in pain trying to find her son.

She bumped into someone who shook her slightly,

"My lady, you have to get out of here. Your husband's men have come for you!"

"What? How did they even find…" muttered Eudora, "You… you led them here, didn't you…" Bustan said nothing but her eyes spoke volumes, before she could even thank her someone stabbed her from behind making her fall to the ground.

"Bustan, **no!**"

"I knew the little wench couldn't be trusted…" said the soldiers enraging Eudora who grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly. She fell down on her knees crying,

"Bustan… Hold on…"

"My lady.." her eyes fluttered open, "He does not have your son, he deceived you…"

"Shhhh, Shhhh, keep your strength. I'm going to safe you…"

"You already have…. Eudora…." And she sighed before closing her eyes and dying. Eudora just sat in shock, crying silently. Someone suddenly touched her shoulder and she jumped away yelling,

"Don't touch me…" and fought of the helping hands,

"Eudora, it's me, Hephaistion." Eudora recognized the voice and stopped struggling whispering,

"Hephaistion?"

"Yes, it's me…" and she grabbed him hard sobbing. He just held her tightly stroking her hair and murmuring softly until she fell asleep. He looked around to the destroyed camp feeling grateful they found her even though Bessus escaped.

A few days later Eudora arrived in Babylon and walked strait to the room Alexander used for praying and found him down on his knees, beside him was her son.

She entered the room and the door closed with a loud bang, Alexander turned around hope in his eyes. They stared at each other before they ran towards each other, their capes billowing behind them. They fell into each other's arm hugging each other hard crying softly, Alexander kissed every bruise on Eudora's face muttering,

"Thank you Zeus, Thank you!" a small voice made them turn around,

"Mother!" Eudora fell down on her knees and hugged her son to her,

"Uraeus! How I have missed you. I am so glad you are safe and unharmed!" and she took the chain from her pocket and fastened it around her son's neck, patting it slightly with a smile.

"And I you mother." Alexander fell down beside them and hugged his family close feeling grateful for this miracle.

* * *

The song used is 'Lost' by 'Anouk'. Listen to it completely if you can and let me know what you think alright? 

Bustan means Flower in the Persian language.


	18. Sogdia

**_Chapter 16: Sogdia_**

In the months that passed and Eudora's pregnancy evolved, Alexander drove her crazy with constant questions if she was feeling alright, he also have her a personal guard who followed her everywhere. At first she thought it was very sweet but as the months passed she longed for

some time alone.

And to add to her frustration Alexander hardly spent time with her during the day because he still hunted Bessus and wanted to pursue him no matter the cost, so he held constant war counsels and discussions. The only time she saw him was when he arrived late in the evening when he came to bed to sleep, rising early the next morning. She also barely saw Hephaistion anymore, though more then Alexander, for he frequently joined her for a meal and light conversation. So Eudora, spent most her time with her son, reading and talking to the Persians in Babylon. It was slowly killing her for she longed for some action but with her getting bigger then normal and Philip getting worried she was forced to lay down a lot and for someone who was used to training a lot and roaming amongst the country side she felt useless.

One day when she was resting in the afternoon, Alexander unexpectingly entered and stood before the bed.

"Eudora?" as soon as he said her name, she knew she wasn't going to like what was coming; so she said nothing but giving him all her attention,

"We found Bessus…." He started slowly watching her every move, "…in a province called Sogdia…." He looked up again and still got no reaction from Eudora, he looked around uncertain for a moment but continued, "We are leaving soon, in a week to be exact. I'm sorry I do no think I will present when you give birth…" and he fell silent watching her while she just stared at him with her green eyes, then she stood up and went to the balcony,

"Please say something…" asked Alexander after a long silence,

"What do you want me to say?" she said breaking the silence,

"Anything…" answered Alexander and watched her walk in again,

"Anything? Alright! I don't want you to leave alright…." Started Eudora her voicing rising with every sentence, "I don't understand your **damn** obsession with Bessus and why you have to chase him…."

"First he apposed me then kidnapped and beat my wife…. I will never me King Of Asia as long as he apposes me. Is that not enough?" yelled Alexander back,

"Oh, please Alexander. You are already King Of Asia and have been for over a fear, don't you dare use me to justify your cause. You always wanted to move on and I get that, truly, but don't you dare use me or him for that matter to justify it. I am not some soldier in your blasted army…" she yelled getting in his face, Alexander grabbed her hard by her arms,

"No, you are my wife and Queen. It's time you acted like one…"

"You want me to wait here, raise our children and wait for you to come home or receive the news you are dead? **Is that what you want**?" she screamed tears streaming down her face, ripping her arms from Alexander's hold, "….Alright go and get yourself killed. I'll be here playing your **goddamn** Queen, give birth and raise our children by myself. **Go!**" and they both stared at each other for awhile, Alexander reached out,

"Eudora…" but she turned, left the room, slamming the door after her. Alexander sighed sitting on the bed, gripping his hair hard until it hurt. Someone grabbed his hands softly, getting them away from his hair and softly kissed them before hugging him close. He took a deep breath, enjoying Hephaistion's closeness and scent,

"She's just worried Alexander, she didn't mean it…" whispered Hephaistion who was waiting outside having heard everything and entered after Eudora had left,

"I know but…"

"It hurts….. I know."

They stayed like that for awhile before they both left inspecting the army who were getting ready for the upcoming war. Eudora refused to see or speak to Alexander for the rest of the week and soon the day came when they were about to leave.

Soldiers hugged their wives, lovers and children close before picking up their armour and leaving the city, going of to war. Alexander waited in front of the palace for a long time hoping to see Eudora again before he left but when she didn't show he mounted his horse looking at his companions who all looked sympathetic knowing what had transpired between their friend and his wife. He made a hand movement and they all left knowing Alexander was in greater pain then he led on. Without turning back he slowly followed them. Suddenly he heard someone yell his name,

"Alexander! Wait!" turning around he saw Eudora and Uraeus running towards him and he quickly dismounted running towards them. He hugged his wife close kissing her teary face and salty lips.

"Please be careful Alexander, I couldn't bare to lose you…" he hugged her close,

"I promise! I will return…. I love you…"

"I love you too" then Alexander bend down picked up his son hugging him close,

"Be careful Father! Don't forget I believe in you!" Alexander smiled at his son's words, touched at the sentiment,

"Look after your mother for me, will you?

"I promise father!" answered Uraeus standing tall, taking his mothers hand in his,

"Good Boy!" and he ruffled his son's hair earning a huff, he turned towards Eudora and kissed her before turning and leaving. Eudora and Uraeus climbed the highest tower in Babylon and watched the army until they couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

Two Months passed and Alexander finally caught up with Bessus at Sogdia, they fought for several weeks until the city finally submitted and Bessus was killed. Even though he was his enemy, Alexander granted him a grand funeral claiming he was his greatest adversary yet. The army settled in the city and Alexander moved in the big villa with his closest companions and highest ranking soldiers. Then organized a grand feast to be organized the next week but the first days and nights were for resting and mending their wounds, honouring their valiant dead.

Hephaistion walked in Alexander's private room some evening, green and gold cloak billowing behind him, passing someone who was carving a statue of Alexander in stone. Walking up some stairs he found his beloved reading a letter with a smile and stood behind him rubbing his shoulders as he read the letter with him, knowing Alexander wouldn't mind.

_Eudora to her beloved Husband and Hephaistion, Hail!_

_Word had reached us of your great victory and the dead of Bessus and I congratulate you. Uraeus, who is growing strong, is very proud and sends you his love._

_But I do not write you to tell you how happy I am to find you both safe and unharmed but to tell you I have given birth on that same evening. _

_I wish to tell you that you also have two daughters to love and care for now. Yes, two, I and the doctor could not believe it but we have two sisters for Uraeus to play with. He is so proud and announced himself their guardian. It is very heart-warming and reassuring that he is not jealous._

_I have given them these names: Euthalia Agape, in honour of Bustan, who saved by life. And I named the second one Nike Elpis to remember the great battle you won in Sogdia._

_I think, my husband, it is time you told Hephaistion our secret because now that they are here, I fear I cannot hide it any longer._

_I hope this find you safely and I eagerly await your answer!_

_Be safe!_

Alexander sighed happily, rolled the letter back up and put it down before standing up from the bed and turning towards Hephaistion,

"Will you stay tonight?" Hephaistion just nodded not really listening, Alexander picked up his goblet of wine and stood on the balcony, Hephaistion followed carrying his own goblet. They watched the city for awhile before Hephaistion spoke up,

"What did she mean? What secret?" Alexander sighed and turned towards Hephaistion,

"Those two girls…." Hephaistion nodded, "… they are not mine by blood." Hephaistion just looked shocked and slightly enraged,

"They are not from Bessus are they? If I had known he raped her, I would have killed him when I had the change…" but when Alexander started laughing Hephaistion completely looked shocked not understanding and thinking Alexander had drank too much again,

"Hephaistion, my beloved…. My Patroclus. They are not from his blood, she was pregnant before that…."

"Then who?" Alexander just looked at Hephaistion with a sweet smile, taking his face in his hand pulling him close,

"Yours…." Hephaistion at first didn't want to believe it but seeing in Alexander's eyes that he was serious he looked shocked,

"What? How? When?"

"Remember the day I married Stateira?" asked Alexander feeling a little ashamed,

"How could I forget, I was….." suddenly he remembered, "Oh…" and he looked down, "You knew?"

"Yes."

"And you are not mad?" asked Hephaistion fearfully,

"No, why would I be? I love you both and only we know the truth. We truly are a family now, just like I always wanted." And he hugged Hephaistion close,

"Congratulations…. Dad…"

"Dad…." Whispered Hephaistion in awe, not believing he became a father. Something he never thought he would be. He suddenly smiled and laughed feeling truly happy for the first they set out from Babylon. Alexander laughed with him and they celebrated together.

The very next day, word was spread that Eudora have birth to twin girls, adding an extra reason for them all to party.

* * *

_Euthalia_ means Flower and _Agape_ means Love, they are both ancient Greek names I put together. Same for _Nike_ which means Victory and _Elpis _meansHope.

These names are real but not mine.

If you wonder why I picked those names, well I just didn't want any cliché names so I picked something different like their son's name: Uraeus Alcaeus. Besides they sound kina neat ;)


	19. Roxane

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really make my day and gives me a reason to keep writting._

Kitten: _That's okay, as long as you come back to read and review ;) Glad you like it so far._

XZanayu: _Yeah, I wanted Hephaistion to be a dad as well and making them girl takes 'the whole heir to throne issue'away. _

Mara: _You have about the same idea I had when the twins were born but I had to make changes none the less. I like your reviews they are always so sweet._

Xiaoweisan: _Exactly, that's why I made them girls. I really wanted Hephaistion to become a father. -Hugs back-_

Shioban: _Ah, my Belgian Friend, I'm glad you like the story so far. Yeah, I do swich between sap and angst a lot but if I stuck with one of the two it would become boring, no? Beware more swicthing will occure ;) Saw you on msn!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 17: Roxane_**

In the months that passed, Alexander stayed with his army in Bactria, Hephaistion and his companions noticed he drank more and more wine. When asked why he drank so much Alexander never have an answer that satisfied them. He was often escorted back to his room, when he passed out during one of the endless parties and left there to sleep it off. Hephaistion always watched over him during those nights, holding his head when he emptied his stomach and making sure his sleep was undisturbed.

During their stay inSogdia many cities and villages sent their leaders to visit the king they heard so much about and decided to show their allegiance by bowing before him and offering him gifts, which Alexander all excepted and rewarded. Because of this Greek delegates began offering gifts as well, hoping they will receive something as well. This did not sit well with Alexander's army who already had hard time trying to fight alongside Persians in battle.

One night during another party in honour of some new ally, Alexander drank too much again and laughed alongside his new allies embracing them as friends, this disgruntled the army even more and Hephaistion became worried when he saw their faces of envy and jealousy.

He wanted to warn Alexander but knew this was not possible anytime soon so he stayed in the background watching Alexander's every move when Cleitus bumped into him. Lightly shoving him back, he earned a punch to his face which made him stagger and almost fall down. He looked at Cleitus preparing to defend himself but saw that one of his friends had already escorted him away, probably drunk. He continued watching Alexander, when music began to play and several girls began dancing, he recognized the first one as one of the daughters of the leader of the hill people. He swallowed as he saw her dance some erotic dance, which reminded him of Eudora's dance several years ago, shaking the thought he watched as she weaved her magic and tried to seduce Alexander. Hephaistion knew that in his drunken state, Alexander would not refuse her, looking down he decided to leave, nodding to Ptolemy, knowing his friend would keep an eye on his beloved.

The very next day, they were all summoned to a counsel, thinking the king finally decided to go home they all entered wearing big smiles and sat down as the king gestured for them to sit, Hephaistion stood behind Alexander like always. After a long silence Alexander spoke up,

"I decided to marry…" everyone looked at each other before starting to laugh,

"You are already married Alexander, twice to be exact…" said Nearchus with a smile, while the others nodded but when Alexander did not laugh with them they turned silent,

"You are not serious! Who?" asked Leonatus,

"Roxane. It will take place in one weeks time." Answered Alexander rubbing his temples, clearly still feeling his hangover and not thinking strait,

"What?" muttered several of his companions and generals, all looking shocked. Ptolemy looked at Hephaistion but his face showed no emotion what so ever as he stared in front of him, suddenly Cassander stood upright and became angry,

"Alexander, **be reasonable!** How can you marry this girl? She has no political meaning what so ever… Have you forgotten Eudora, your Queen? Your children?" at this Alexander looked up, doubt and regret suddenly showing on his face but Cassander continued,

"Who is she, to think she can marry a king? They were not meant to be as good as us…" he never finished his sentence because Alexander stood upright and pinned him to the wall having grabbed him by the neck,

"What's makes you so much better then them, **Cassander?"** Cassander stayed silent but a silent voice coming from Alexander's left; "Alexander…" made him release Cassander who gasped for breath.

"I will marry this girl next week and I want you all to be there. You can go now." Ordered Alexander and pointed to the door, one by one they left the room casting angry glances at Alexander. Hephaistion was the last to leave but before the left Alexander stopped him,

"Hephaistion…." He stopped but didn't turn around, "You were awfully quiet today. What do you think?" Hephaistion sighed but remained where he was,

"You know what I think Alexander. I will follow you everywhere, support you in everything you do…" and he left leaving Alexander by himself.

During that week, servants prepared the wedding. Alexander spent most of the time by himself feeling slightly rejected by his companions. He also drank a lot, but during the times he was sober he thought about Eudora, his children and Hephaistion and how much he missed them.

The day of the wedding went smoothly, Alexander companions were there and he felt reassured, during the bread cutting part of the ceremony he locked eyes with Hephaistion who was dressed in the Persian way, just like he requested and he smiled earning a small smile in return. That night many of them spent the evening partying and drinking a lot. Hephaistion left the party feeling alone and rejected and went into his room where he found a package on his bed.

He recognized the royal seal used by Eudora and thought the package was delivered wrong, but seeing his name he sat down and opened it. First he read the letter,

_Eudora to her beloved Hephaistion, Hail!_

_I write to you to tell you word has reached me of this Roxane and how she is to be Alexander wife. I cannot express the way I feel for I am sure you feel it as well. I fear we only have the thought of each other to comfort each other now. I keep you in my heart alongside Alexander and hope you do as well. I miss you._

_The children are growing strong. Uraeus is so much like Alexander it hurts me to see him at times, knowing how far you all are. You daughters are growing more beautiful everyday, I have noticed, even at their young age that Euthalia her character is more like me and Nike's is more like you and it warms my heart. You do not have to worry, the girls look very much like me with their black and dark brown hair, they have your eyes however. But blue eyes are common in my family for my father had them as well. I wish you could see them. You and Alexander are missing so much, I wish you were home and back in my arms._

_I know this wedding is hurting you, because I feel it as well. I had decided some months ago to make a portrait of me and the children as a surprise, it was finished a few weeks ago and I decided to sent it to you now hoping it will ease your suffering. You can find it, in the package I sent you. I also made a copy for Alexander, can you hand it to him for me?_

_I love you, I miss you and I wish you were home._

_Take care of yourself and Alexander!_

Hephaistion sighed feeling warmed in his heart despite recent events. He laid the letter down and opened the other package. Inside he found two scrolls, he picked the first one and opened it to see a portrait of Eudora and the three children. Eudora looked stunningly beautiful just as he remembers her, black curls and stunning green eyes, she also had her figure back unable to tell she have birth not so long ago. She wore a stunning green dress that matched her eyes and smiled lovingly. To her right stood Uraeus, looking at the boy Hephaistion indeed noticed he looked much like Alexander down to the light tilt of his head. Then his eyes moved to his daughters and he gasped at their beauty. Euthalia, who was held by her brother, looked indeed like her mother with the same black hair. Nike, who was held by Eudora, looked like her mother as well but her hair was dark brown instead of black, but both had beautiful blue eyes just like him, there was no denying it. Looking at the portrait, Hephaistion suddenly began to cry making the kohl he wore run over his face.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and decided to give the portrait to Alexander now, privacy be damned. He walked down the corridor, ignoring the looks he received. He softly knocked on Alexander's door and entered silently. Alexander was pacing the room until he saw Hephaistion enter, he stepped closer seeing his teary eyes. Alexander opened his mouth but Hephaistion made a gesture for him to be quiet. Hephaistion sighed heavily and handed him the scroll without a sound making Alexander look confused. Hephaistion smiled and suddenly hugged him hard,

"No one will love you like we do." And just when he was about to kiss Alexander, Roxane entered wearing nothing but a robe. Alexander looked shocked, still holding the scroll as Hephaistion silently left retreating to his room where he will spent the night alone, crying over the family he was missing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alexander's room, 

"You love him?" asked Roxane furious, looking at the scroll he was holding,

"He is Hephaistion.." knowing who he was Roxane became angry, ripped the scroll from his hands and threw it away. Alexander looked shocked but when he looked at his new bride, he no longer saw dark skin, hair and eyes but he saw fair skin, green eyes and black curls. Smiling he picked her up, loving her spirit and carried her upstairs where he made passionate love crying out Eudora's name when he came.

During the night, he awoke feeling completely sober for the first time in months and looked around. Instead of finding Eudora or Hephaistion in his bed he found Roxane and he scrambled of in shock. Rubbing his face with his hands, he felt the ring he received from Hephaistion and Eudora in Babylon almost two years ago. Gasping he couldn't believe he betrayed them again, with a hill girl no less. Putting on a robe he quickly descended the stairs, looking around in despair, suddenly his foot came into contact with something. Looking down he recognized the scroll Hephaistion had given him earlier that night. He picked it up and opened it, looking at it, he suddenly dropped it and ran from his room.

* * *

Hephaistion was not having a good night and he awoke several times, having had enough he decided to watch the full moon on his small balcony. Suddenly the doors opened and before he could react he found his lap filled with a trembling and sobbing Alexander. 

"Forgive me, forgive me!" Hephaistion said nothing simply caressed his hair as Alexander continued crying and sobbing all kinds of apologies.

"I do not deserve you. I have betrayed your love and your trust. I do not deserve to live." At this Hephaistion pulled Alexander up and looked in his eyes.

"Don't ever say that again Alexander."

"I thought it was Eudora I made love to tonight, but it wasn't was it?" Hephaistion bit his lip at the confession but answered truthfully,

"No, it was not." At this Alexander began sobbing again. Hephaistion could do nothing more then hold him. When the sobbing subsided Hephaistion guided him to the bathroom and washed Roxane away kissing the scratches she left behind. When he was washed and dried, he guided him to the bed where they both lay down, Alexander's head on Hephaistion's chest.

"How can you stand to be near me?" whispered Alexander,

"I love you." Muttered Hephaistion as if it explained everything as he rubbed circles on Alexander's arms and back. And when he felt hot tears pooling on his skin he said nothing.

Alexander still haunted by his demons due to his actions fell in a deep troubled sleep slightly comforted by Hephaistion heartbeat. A place where he will always be welcome no matter what he did or said.

* * *

I'm not to happy with this chapter to be honest but let me know what you think, alright? 

At first I wanted one of the twin girls to look like Hephaistion but after thinking about it, I fear many will see it as a treason and would execute him, even if Alexander had no problem with it. So, the only things they have of Hephaistion is their eye colour and seeing as Eudora's father and Alexander's mother both had blue eyes as well, no one will question it.

They know better though ;)

I'm glad to see you agree with my idea xiaoweisan


	20. Bactria

I know I take a lot of twist and turns in my story and it's far from historically correct but I only hope it works in my story and no one is offended by it.

I have taken a scene for the movie and added it in my story. It does not belong to me (sadly) but to Oliver stone and to the wonderful performance by the actors. I adapted it to fit my story so it's not a 100 the same but it comes very close.

I don't know what to believe anymore about the DVD, some say he will cut scene's, some say he will rearrange scene's. Some say one disc, some say two disc. Some say cinema version, some say director's cut. I'm going crazy with it all. I decided to just wait and see. I'm gonna buy it anyway. ;)

**_Thanks again for your lovely reviews!_**

Shioban: I do have a devious mind sometimes but everything will turn out okay, you'll see ;)

Mara: You'll just have to wait, but you won't be dissapointed. This chapter is more serious as well but more fluff is on the way!

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Bactria_**

After his marriage with Roxane, Alexander tried to avoid her as much as possible but everywhere he went, she soon followed. It did not only annoy Alexander but his closest companions as well.

Instead of staying in Sogdia or returning home he decided to continue his quest, after hearing about the wonderful countries and riches, Alexander wanted to continue on ahead. He had hoped Roxane would stay in Sogdia but it was in vain since she followed him everywhere. No soldier enjoyed her company and frequently let her know she was unwelcome but still she seemed not to care and followed. She tried in vain to attract Alexander's eye who only had eyes for Hephaistion these days. He still felt guilty for marrying the girl and frequently drank too much wine.

They marched for months and months, trough rain and sun, trough muddy and dusty ground, they often went hungry and had no water to add to the wine. Men were killed by heat and cold, by hunger and thirst, because of wounds they suffered during the many battles they engaged in, they were killed by snakes and animals they did not know. Always moving further and further away from their homes, wives and children. The army became more grumpy everyday but still they followed Alexander, like loyal men, for they all loved him like brothers.

One day after two years of wandering trough deserts and mountains, Alexander decided to let his army rest in a province named Bactria. There he met several Indian leaders who have up their city to Alexander who thanked them by reinstating them as leader of their towns in his name. They celebrated this new alliance by giving a big feast. Wine, who was unwatered and very strong, flowed richly that evening and soon most attendances were drunk. Hephaistion, Ptolemy and some others however stayed sober and watched Alexander and the others, knowing their unhappiness with events that had transpired those last two years. Rumour grew of a plot against Alexander, a plot he was well aware of and at a time like this when they all drank too much wine, someone might be bold and to something they might regret later.

After a dance of some slave boys Alexander thanked them by embracing the leader earning a few stares by both his officers and their new allies. He sat back down while several toasts were made and drank a goblet of wine in one go and accepted another. Suddenly, Cleitus, who was the only one of King Philip's former guards still alive, stood up, goblet raised high,

"To the memory of Philip, had he lived to see his Macedonians transformed to such a _pretty_ army. To Philip to a real _hero_!" and they all toasted to Philip. Ptolemy who sat next to Alexander this whole time, knew Cleitus resented the fact Alexander incorporated Persians in his army and decided to intervene, he locked eyes with Hephaistion quickly and raised his goblet yelling,

"To Cleitus and his new appointment of **Satrap of Bactria**." Everyone raised their goblets again except for Cleitus who just smiled knowingly sitting down with his legs crossed,

"Fancy way of putting Ptolemy but we all know what a **pension and an exile** is after _30 years_ _service_." Alexander had indeed given Cleitus the position of Satrap, thinking he was doing him a favour my giving it to him but Cleitus never liked it and found it offensive,

"You find governing this major province, _exile_?" asked Alexander with a laugh, drinking yet another goblet of wine,

"Has your majesty given any of his closest companions, a province so far from home?" questioned Cleitus from the other side of the room. Ptolemy looked between the two in worry,

"Then you won't make a good Satrap now will you Cleitus?" laughed Alexander again while someone filled his goblet, Hephaistion began to feel worried as he watched while Cleitus and Alexander drank more and continued their conversation. Everyone laughed at Alexander next comment while Cleitus stood back up with a evil smile, looking around,

"So be it. Let me rot in _Macedonian rags_ rather then shine in _Eastern pump_." Every Asian present looked up at the last comment while Cleitus continued, " I won't quake and bow down like the sickofans you have around you: Hephaistion, Nearchus, Perdiccas,…" everyone began to feel the tension rising as Cleitus continued his rambling. Hephaistion locked eyes with Alexander and knew if anything were to happen he had to be fast,

"HEY! As governor of one of our most Asian of satrapies, Cleitus, does it not occur to you that if my Persian subjects bow down before me, it's important for them to do so? Do I insist on Greeks doing the same?" asked Alexander in a light tone,

"You accept Greek offerings as the son of Zeus do you not?" asked Cleitus suggesting to what happened in Sogdia, Alexander lowered his cup and answered slowly,

"Only when offered…" Ptolemy looked between the two in worry as things started to heat up,

"Then why don't you refuse these vain flatteries, what freedom is this to bow before _you_?" yelled Cleitus getting more angry by the minute, he stepped forward but someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he stayed put;

"You bow before Heracles do you not and he was mortal **BUT** a son of Zeus." Answered Alexander drinking another cup of wine,

"How can you, so young, compare yourself to Heracles?" yelled Cleitus offended,

"Why **NOT**?" asked Alexander starting to feel angry at Cleitus' words, "I achieved more in my years, brought us as far, probably further." At this all the Indians who were present began to leave feeling a fight coming on leaving only Alexander and his men behind,

"Heracles did it by _himself_. Did you conquer Asia by yourself Alexander?" yelled Cleitus heatingly "I mean, who planned the Asian invasion? Was it not your _father_? Or is his blood no longer good enough? _Zeus-Amon_ is it?" they all saw Alexander stand up and walk closer, several hands went up to stop Cleitus from moving any closer and tried in vain to stop him from talking.

"You insult me Cleitus, you mock my family**Be careful!** " And he pointed angrily at Cleitus while his companions, Macedonian and Persian stepped closer, knowing Alexander's temper and they all knew his love for his family.

"Never would your father take barbarians as his friends, asked us to fight with them as equals in war. Are we not good enough any longer? I remember a time when we could talk as men strait to the eye, none of this scrapping and grovelling. Now you hug them…" and he motioned to the Persian dancers who were still present and then to Roxane who was also there, "… Take a barbarian as your wife and **betray our queen."** At this Alexander looked guilty but quickly recovered, staring Cleitus in the face.

"Go quickly Cleitus before you ruin your life." Muttered Alexander quietly while he swayed drunkenly, he looked around feeling people standing close behind and beside him.

"Doesn't your great pride fear the gods any longer?" Alexander just looked at him not really knowing what to do, " This army is your blood, **boy**!" suddenly Alexander saw his father, "Without it your **nothing**!" then he saw him spit blood. Alexander rubbed his eyes and shook his head while Hephaistion looked on worried afraid Alexander might truly lose it, but he recovered and yelled;

"You no longer serve the purpose of this march, get him from my sight!" Everyone looked at each not really knowing what to do, doubting if they should intervene or not.

"I no longer serve you purpose? When was I serving your purpose when I saved you puppy live at Gaugamela? You think we'll be here now? You force us to mate with brown apes…." At this both Alexander and Cleitus became so angry they charged at each other but were both held by several of their friends. Drunk or not they were both still incredibly strong. Hephaistion tried to calm Alexander down by putting a hand on his shoulder and calling his name;

"Alexander! Alexander!" But it didn't really help.

"Turn out the guards! Arrest him for treason!" Ordered Alexander making everyone fall silent at the command, looking between the two. Alexander shook himself free and looked around with wild eyes.

"Whose with him? Whose with him?" But they all shook their head afraid of Alexander now, "I call Father Zeus to witness. I call you to trail before him. I will see this conspiracy caught, **TAKE HIM**!" and again they were both being held back.

"There is no _plot_ against _you _!" yelled Cleitus back, "What about pour Parmenion, make me do your foul deed…" Alexander and the others knew what he was getting at, about a year earlier Parmenion's son was accused of a plot to kill Alexander and was killed my the army. To make sure Parmenion would not revenge his son, he was killed as well. Hephaistion knew Alexander regretted this act and still had nightmares. He tried to hold him back but Cleitus' words only sent Alexander in a rage as he continued, "….Have you no shame? Heh? **Hypocrite! Despot! False** **King!…"** At this Alexander ripped free and yelled in anger turning around to leave until Cleitus last words sent him in rage no one ever saw before.

"You and your barbarian mother live in shame!" No one knew where he got the spear but suddenly it was in Alexander's hand and he moved through the crowd and ran it through Cleitus who fell down lifeless. Realising what he had done Alexander fell down on his knees close to Cleitus' body and started moaning in grieve.

Everyone looked shocked not believing what had happened. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak as they looked on as Alexander cried over Cleitus his body.


	21. India And Back

Sorry it took so long again but fanfiction punished me again for some stupid reason and I couldn't post for several days.

Thanks you for your lovely reviews.

Shioban: Yeah, I wanted Cleitus to stick up for his Queen. I didn't really want to kill him but I had to keep some parts of Alexander's life in my story...

Mara: Thank you, you are always so sweet. I always await your review :)

XZanayu: Yeah, I know but I had to keep some historical facts in my story after all. Hope you like this chapter better.

* * *

**_Chapter 19: India And Back_**

In the days that followed, Alexander was barely seen or heard from because he had hidden himself away, the only person that was allowed to enter was Hephaistion. Everyone knew Alexander had too much too drink that night and he regretted killing Cleitus even though they love him dearly, they hoped the act opened Alexander's eyes and decided to go home.

Hephaistion sighed as he watched Alexander moaning and crying in his sleep, it had been 4 days already and there was no sign of improvement. He truly didn't know what to say or do anymore and hoped his presence was enough, suddenly he was startled by a noise,

"Let me in, I'm the Queen." Recognizing Roxane's voice Hephaistion left the inner sanction of the tent and came face to face with an angry Roxane,

"I want to see him. I have waited 4 days."

"He says none, _especially_ you…" said Hephaistion patiently,

"I'm the Queen and he needs me…"

"You are not Queen and never will be! And he doesn't need you…" said Hephaistion getting angry,

"And he needs you?" Hephaistion just smiled, gesturing with his head to some nearby guard who escorted her away. He shook his head and headed back to Alexander, when he walked he saw him sitting up holding a scroll looking very pale,

"Am I really so arrogant, that I forgot who we are and where we came from?" asked Alexander with a tiny voice as Hephaistion sat in front of him,

"Sometimes…." Answered Hephaistion honestly, "But you are King and sometimes it is necessary…"

"So Cleitus spoke the truth?" gasped Alexander, "I failed utterly… I failed my father, my wife and children, my army… even you…."

"You did not fail Alexander. We understand the decisions you make, we are all prepared to make sacrifices so you can go on. We love you Alexander and we will stay by your side, no matter how far you go, what you say or what you do." Said Hephaistion while he stroked a trembling Alexander's hair.

No one beside Alexander and Hephaistion knew what was said in that tent but soon Alexander regained his strength and peace of mind and decided to go forward, towards India.

* * *

The army went with him, again they marched for months and months, in terrains they had never seen before meeting and killing animals and tribes they had never heard of before. This did not bother them too much, but the constant rain had a negative effect on the troops. For they saw their comrades in arms die of new diseases, typhus, diareah, flu, they were bitten by snakes whose venom was so strong they died almost instantly, others were killed by the constant battles they were in. Soon they had more then enough.

One day when Alexander asked them to go on for one more month, he encountered something he had never heard before after he gave his speech about the wonderful riches and beautiful promises: silence. Alexander locked eyes with Hephaistion, who stood nearby, in shock but soon recovered,

"Don't tell me… you men afraid?" he looked at all the battleharded faces in shock,

"We heard, they have these great animals which crush anything they walk on, my king" came a voice from somewhere in the crowd,

"My soldiers, my brave soldiers, we have faced more harder challenges then this and we all prevailed, why should this one scare you away?" When no one answered Alexander just paced up and down until a General by the name of Craterus stepped forwards,

"Craterus, my dear Craterus. You have every right to speak…"

"My king. My men are tired, they want to go home. They have face many battles and hardships over the last 7 years…" said Craterus standing on a rock so everyone could see them,

"Have I not faced them with you?" yelled Alexander,

"Aye, you have my king and we love you for it. We followed you everywhere you've taken us and some of us died for you. We have crossed unknown lands and some of us will never leave them. We have been gone too long from home. We just want to see our wives and children again before we die…" the whole army began shouting and banging their swords on their shields, Alexander motioned for them to be quiet and Hephaistion could see he suffered because of all this,

"You are right! I have been neglegtive to you men…" at this everyone looked shocked, hope filling their eyes, even Hephaistion's, "You shall receive compensation for every year you have served me, and you shall go home rich and see your wives and children again." Everyone smiled at this but suddenly Alexander's tone changed and Hephaistion turned around not wanting to see the hate on the soldiers faces,

"You shall live happy and rich. You shall grow old. You shall be honoured as kings. But when time passes and the memory of your glory deeds fade, they will all remember: YOU LEFT YOUR KING IN ASIA!" he yelled pointing his finger at his soldiers, "You can all go home, I will continue forward with **my Asians!**" most of the army looked shocked and bowed their heads in shame, but suddenly voices began yelling at Alexander,

"We're tired, we want to go home."

"Fight your own battles."

"False King!"

"Who said that? Come forward!" yelled Alexander looking in the crowd, suddenly a carcass of a dead animal was thrown, barely missing him, this made him furious and he ran in the crowd followed by his companions, grabbing several men he ordered their execution: dead by stoning.

Hephaistion knew this act might seem cruel but to his eyes, Alexander did nothing more then what any other king or leader would have done. But he noticed for the first time that Alexander was no longer loved by all.

* * *

They continued forward and decided to fight their last great battle right there in the Indian woods. Alexander had explained his tactics and even though the army was scared they all obeyed him. The soldiers were to attack first and stood ready in formation while Alexander and his companions, who were on horseback waited by a nearby river.

Soon, sounds of battle reached Alexander ears and he moved forwards yelling,

"Come Macedonians, ride!"

Suddenly all the horses stopped as they saw the big grey beasts they heard so much about, they were indeed impressive and many of the Indians were on top of them shooting arrows. Observing the battle, Alexander noticed his ranks showed gaps and the men were running, he ordered them back but knew he had to make an example. He ordered someone to get Hephaistion with the reserves and charged forward,

"Macedonians! Why do you run? Come fight!" as he moved closer, swinging his sword left and right killing Indians as he went. Seeing their king fighting the soldiers soon followed his example. When Hephaistion arrived he looked at the battle shocked at the pure butchery that was going on, seeing Alexander he yelled his name knowing he could not hear him in any case,

"Alexander!"

Everyone looked on as Alexander suddenly came face to face with the leader of this tribe on top of the elephant. Both Bucephalas and the elephant stood on their hind legs trying to protect their masters. Suddenly several arrows were fired and Hephaistion watched it move like in slow-motion as the first one pierced Alexander horse and the second one pierced Alexander chest with such a force he fell of his horse and hit the ground hard.

"The King is down!" yelled Ptolemy, who stood next to Hephaistion, this shook him awake and he yelled,

'"To The King!" they all charged to Alexander hoping he was still alive. All the soldiers, who had all seen Alexander's bravery started to fight with a second breath. Soon Hephaistion and the other companions surrounded Alexander and protected him. Soon, the Indian retreated and they won the battle.

Alexander saw red as he felt hands move over his body. Suddenly he was lifted in the air, after being placed on his shield and gasped. He tried to look around and saw Hephaistion bleeding on the ground as he stroked Alexander's dying horse. The horse he had since he was a young boy, locking eyes with Hephaistion he suddenly felt emotionless and looked away.

Many were killed that day and many more were wounded. Including the king, he received an arrow to his chest and it had lodged under his collarbone. It took a great deal of time and pain to remove it. Philip, Alexander personal doctor, noticed the arrow had pierced his long as well and blood was filling his chest so he decided to place a drain. Alexander had a fever for many days and came close to death several times, many thought he would not make it and some of them already thought him dead.

Not many people were allowed to visit Alexander, in fact only Philip and his understudies were allowed to enter,to preventinfections. It frustrated Hephaistion, who had a great wound on his right leg, to no end. Two weeks later however a stumbling and very place Alexander stepped out of his tent, supported by a cane and the doctor. Everyone looked at him and sighed in relieve, glad their king had lived. Alexander croaked a sentence so silently the soldiers looked on shocked,

"We're going home…." Alexander locked eyes with Hephaistion, who nodded smiling widely, and when Alexander repeated that they were indeed going home the soldiers cheered and partied well into the night. No one but Hephaistion knew how much it hurt Alexander to say this, both emotionally and physically, and his heart went out for him.

* * *

Weeks later, when Alexander was strong enough to travel, they set of again. Alexander suddenly wanting to be home as quickly as possible decided to take the shortest road available: through the desert. However, he did not expect they were no wells and therefore no water. Soon, water was rationed, as was the food. They marched at night when it was cooler and tried to sleep during the days, but it was often too hot to do so. At the beginning men who fell behind were picked up and men who died were buried, but this too cost them too much energy and Alexander ordered to leave any men who fell behind to leave behind, dead or alive.

Hephaistion watched Alexander as a hawk, he watched as Alexander struggled with each breath but still rode at the head of the column each night, inspected his troopsduring the day and denied any water as long as his soldiers didn't have any either.

"Alexander…" said Hephaistion as he entered his beloved's tent one evening,

"Hephaistion, I am glad to see you, are you alright?" asked Alexander as he chewed a stale piece of bread,

"Shouldn't I be asking you this? I know you are in pain Alexander, I wish you would rest some more."

"The king should rest while his troops cannot? No Hephaistion, I cannot do that."

"I know…." Sighed Hephaistion well knowing this little fact; "I wish you would though…"

"You worry too much…" muttered Alexander,

"And you too little…" snorted Hephaistion,

"A fine pair we make…" and they smiled at each other. Then Alexander took a scroll and held it to his heart, Hephaistion recognized it as the one Eudora sent,

"I wonder if she will be happy to see us." Hephaistion didn't need to ask who 'she' was, "I wonder if she changed much, by Zeus, the children must be big by now, how old are they?" laughed Alexander remembering the little toddler he left behind,

"Almost 9 and 4 I believe…" answered Hephaistion,

"Has it really been that long?" asked Alexander and Hephaistion could do nothing more then nod his head, Alexander sighed and closed his eyes,

"I wonder if I am welcome anymore. I have not received any letters for months now." Hephaistion stayed silent remembering the last letter he received,

_Eudora to her beloved Hephaistion, hail!_

_Word still reaches me of your great victories and plans to move forward. Sometimes messages come with different contents of the same events and I do not know what to believe anymore. I fear I grow bitter eachday you are gone and I miss you two terribly. Sometimes I wonder if Alexander remembers he has a wife and children and thinks about us._

_I think about you two often, I am reminded of you each day trough our children. Ureaus, who is growing strong and looks more like his father each day begins to question his memory of his father and our little girls, who have heard every tale about your quest are beginning to believe you are not real. I do not know how to react when they do, for I begin to forget what it was like when we were all together._

_When I find my mind wandering towards despair and loneliness I pick up my training again, teaching Uraeus when he has the time. I hope you will return soon for I do not know how much longer I can stand the lonely nights and crying myself to sleep._

_I hope you are well!_

_Come home soon!_

Hephaistion never told Alexander about this letter for he received it soon after Cleitus' death and did not want to burden Alexander any further.

"I'm sure she misses and loves you Alexander. So do the children. They will be happy to see you. You know how messages get lost sometimes and we are a long way from home after all…"

Alexander nodded excepting Hephaistion's explanation,

"You always know what to say, my Patroclus." And kissed Hephaistion sweetly on the lips,

"My Achilles…." Sighed Hephaistion when they parted and hugged each other close.

They marched for many more weeks, losing many in de desert but soon they found themselves on familiar ground… they were home.

* * *

Ack! Seems I don't like any chapter I write anymore…. 


	22. Cool Reception

Thank you for your lovely reviews.

Mara: Always glad to get a review from you! You are very sweet and your comments help me to continue writting. I hope I'll never dissapoint you!

Shioban: I'm happy you still like it. Thx for your review!

XZanayu: Yup, they are finaly home. Now, it's time to see Eudora and the children again!

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Cool Reception**_

Alexander and his army reached Babylon a Month later, people cheered as they rode trough the countryside, waving at them. It warmed their hearts at the warm reception and soon the men walked more upright and proud.

The day finally came when they reached the high wall of Babylon and they sighed in relief, glad to be home. Messengers, who rose ahead, had already warned them of Alexander's homecoming and the whole town was out and about. Everyone wore their best clothes and every house was decorated in colourful banners and flags. People showered them with flowers leaves when they rode into the city cheering and congratulating the king and his army. Alexander looked back and saw some of his soldiers already hugging their wives and children, looking up meeting Hephaistion's eyes he smiled slightly before heading towards the palace.

When he arrived at the palace, most of his soldiers were already gone and he himself, all his companions and generals remained when they dismounted in front of the palace handing the reigns to the stable boys. Alexander sighed and combed a hand through his, now long, hair and fixed his robe before sighing nervously again. He felt a warm hand on his arm for a brief second, comfort by Hephaistion's gesture, he headed towards the stairs. His palace guard stood at attention and walked in front of him while he and his companions walked into the palace. They walked through several corridors before they came to the big wooden doors of the throne room. Alexander heard someone announce him when the doors opened to reveal the throne room filled with people who cheered when they entered. He shook hands with several people who he barely knew or recognized and walked slowly to his throne where his family was waiting.

They all stood when they saw him, bowing when he stopped in front of them. Alexander looked at his family in tears, not believing his eyes. Uraeus stood tall at 9 years old and looked like him when he was that age, he wore a white chiton with a red border and golden band in his hair. He bowed slightly when he saw his father look at him, then stepped closer and kissed Alexander cheeks,

"Father. Welcome back." Alexander could do nothing more then smile and nod slightly before he turned to his little girls, Euthalia, now four; wore a light royal blue dress, her hair, which was long and curly, was done in a bun and she was golden diadem. Nike, also four, wore a royal purple dress and her hair was done in the same fashion as her sister. They both stepped closer and kissed one cheek each,

"Hello Father, nice to meet you." Alexander hugged them both close, before standing tall and walking to Eudora, who had not moved the whole time. He looked her up and down and saw she wore a light green dress which showed her figure beautifully, her hair was partly lose and partly in bun fastened with a golden crown shaped like leaves. He moved closer and hugged her close, at first she didn't move but slowly but loosely rapped her arms around him before stepping back quickly, when he moved to kiss her she turned her head and kissed both his cheeks as well.

"My King." And bowed slightly. Alexander frowned at her behaviour but before he could ask anything the crowd began cheering again, glad their king was back. Eudora and her kids shook hands with every general who accompanied Alexander on his travels and they hugged every one of his companions, glad they were back. Eudora smiled and laughed with them and talked about her children and what she has done and she listened to their stories at well, not looking at Alexander once. Alexander felt sad at her behaviour and stood next to Hephaistion as they watched the room,

"She doesn't seem to happy to see me does she?" asked Alexander,

"She is glad Alexander, you have to see that." Answered Hephaistion as best as he could,

"Why does she act so cold then?"

"She hasn't seen you in four years Alexander, and when she does see you again, it's in front of hundredths of people. It won't do well for your reputation when she and the kids act beneath their positions, you know this Alexander…."

"I know… " muttered Alexander and after a long silence and noticing Eudora watching him he said, "I have to speak to her…" and left towards his wife, he didn't take five steps of several people spoke to him to catch his attention, asking him to sign things, look at stuff,….. He looked up and saw Eudora with a disappointed look on her face before turning away shaking her head.

Seeing Alexander was occupied once again and seeing Eudora disappointed face before she took her children and left the throne room. Hephaistion slowly snuck out and followed Eudora until she entered her room. He slowly followed her in the room, seeing her stumble and hearing her sniffle. He came closer and found her on the balcony crying, he stepped behind her and hugged her to his chest, he heard her quick intake of breath before he turned around and hugged him close,

"Oh, Hephaistion…" and she buried her face in his clothes crying, "How I have missed you…."

"And I you…" he took her chin in his hands, before slowly and sweetly kissing her until they were both breathless. He hugged her close again, not quite believing how much he missed her, suddenly a voice interrupted them,

"Mother, everything is ready…" they parted and turned around to see Uraeus and his sisters standing in the room, Eudora smiled and wiped her tears away,

"Thank You Uraeus."

"Are you alright mother?" asked the twins in unison,

"Yes, I am quite fine…" smiled Eudora before looking back at Hephaistion who was looking at the girls with a small smile,

"But you were crying…" they both protested,

"He didn't hurt you did he?" muttered Uraeus, feeling protective of his mother. Hephaistion stared at him not quite believing how much Uraeus looked and acted like his father. Exactly the same like the day when he first met him and he smiled and the memory.

"No, these are happy tears, sweetheart. Mommy is happy to have everyone home again…" she motioned them closer while she took Hephaistion by the hand, "… there is someone I'd like you to meet…"

Both girls stepped closer wondering who he was,

"Remember what I told you about your father?" both girls nodded and when Eudora motioned her head they started explaining, each taking a turn,

"King Alexander is not our real father by blood, but he is our father and loves us very much and we shall call him does…" recited Euthalia,

"Hephaistion is our real father by blood and he loved us like one. But we call him Phai so other people would not get confused." Added Nike with a big smile, Eudora nodded and Hephaistion could not believe these girls understood all of that. He suddenly felt very proud,

"When will we meet our father, mother?" asked Euthalia while Nike added, "… Our real father…"

"Well, that what I wanted to talk to you about." And she motioned at Hephaistion while she continued, "This man here, is King Alexander best friend, his name is Hephaistion and he is your real father…." The girls looked shocked at Hephaistion as he stared at them nervously, not believing this was happening. The girls looked at each other and then at Hephaistion stepping closer, they put their little hands on his face and touched every scar and freckle. They looked in his eyes for a long time and said,

"We have the same eyes, you must be our father." And they both hugged him hard. Hephaistion could do nothing more then hug them back, his throat to tight to speak. Eudora smiled at the scene. Suddenly the girl jumped back exited and demanded Hephaistion follow them because they had 'lots to show'. After receiving Eudora's permission they left, Uraeus, their self named guardian followed, 'just to be sure' he muttered but glad to see 'his Phai' again.

Eudora sighed deeply before changing into a loose shirt and easy pants. When she was done, she stopped at the armoury and took her fighting stick before heading to the training court. There were already several people present, including her training partners and her page. She walked on the training ground, wanting to clear her mind and eager to get rid of the frustration she felt when Alexander ignored her again for duty, even after four years of wondering the wild.

She bowed and the three men began attacking her with the sticks, she twirled around and took out the first one with a hard knock on his back. The other two came at her at once and she had to duck kicking the first one down and taking his stick and breaking it in two. The third one got some hits in himself but after a quick and fake move she took him out as well. They all stood back up and when they were about to start again and voice commanded them to stop,

"Enough!" they looked around to see Alexander standing alone watching them with a strange look on his face, "You're all dismissed…" and they all quickly left leaving Eudora and Alexander alone,

"You left… I couldn't find you…" said Alexander after a long silence,

"You were… busy…" muttered Eudora angrily ,

"You could have waited…" said Alexander when he walked closer,

"I have been_ waiting_ for **four years**. Or have you forgotten?" snapped Eudora,

"Why are you so angry, are you not happy to see me?" asked Alexander shocked at her reaction,

"Glad? I have been waiting four years for your return and you ask if I am glad? Zeus be damned Alexander how can you even ask this?"

"I….." started Alexander but was interrupted by Eudora,

"Four years Alexander! Four! I was here and you out there in the middle of no where. Oh, I got reports, reports of how you got married, killed one of your most loyal generals and reports of you going further and further away from me…. Oh, I am glad Alexander…." Finished Eudora sarcastically,

" I thought you loved me…" said Alexander suddenly but this got Eudora mad and she slapped him in the face hard, leaving a handprint,

"How can you even…." She couldn't even finish as she shook at every word and started crying, instead of being angry Alexander let her rant and rave. He stepped closer and tried to hug her but she fought him, hitting him in the chest,

"I thought you were dead…" yelled Eudora and then it dawned on Alexander, that due to mixed messages and delays she thought he died in India and was worried sick. He hugged her closer shushing her until she calmed down and stopped fighting him, "… I thought you died…" she muttered crying and clinging to him.

"I love you so much Alexander, don't ever go, don't you ever let go…."

He took her face in both his hands and kissed her tears away,

"I promise."

And kissed her lips slowly and sensually until they were both breathless. They hugged again and stood there for hours, just the two of them. Getting to know each other again and reassuring each other of their love.

Later that evening they met up with Hephaistion and the children and together they headed towards the big banquet happy to be together as a family. They enjoyed each others company and when it was time for bed, the three of them got to know each other again more intimally , sleeping peacefully for the first time in four years.

* * *

Wow, I think I truly hate this chapter… Not happy with it at all. I'm sounding like an old woman, repeating the same thing over and over again... 

Let me know what you think in any case…


	23. Family

Thank you for your lovely reviews.

Mara: I don't really know why I don't like any chapters anymore, insecurity I guess. Your reviews help though ;) And yes, Hephaistion is very sweet, like always.

Shioban: I guess I don't ;) Yes, we all love our sweet Hephaistion.

XZanayu: Yeah, it sure was.

Xiaoweisan: Thx. You have a point though I think children were raised diffrently back then, more talked to like adults, especially royalty. They were taught more delicate and difficult things then others. I also think they were smarter, therefor I believe they would have understood the diffrence between their real and adoptive father. I also think Eudora would have taught them to call Alexander 'father' at all cost and Hephaistion mearly 'Phai', even with people present that they knew could be trusted. But in private, that's something all together ;)

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 21: Family**_

_One Year Later_

It was a beautiful day in April, the sun was shining, every rose and flower was in bloom, every tree had the most stunning green leaves anyone ever saw. There was not a cloud in the blue sky.

The inhabitants of Babylon continued with their daily shores and jobs, quietly talking to each other, feeling happy, totally unaware of what was happening in the palace.

Somewhere inside the palace, in one of the private royal rooms sat three children playing and listening to the sounds coming from the next room.

The sounds where made my their mother Eudora who lay on a bed, flanked on each side by the owners of her heart. On her right side held Alexander, King of Kings and her husband, her hand murmuring in her ear and on the left sat Hephaistion, her lover and loyal friend, who supported her head and back as she panted.

"Push!" ordered somewhere nearby,

"**I am pushing**…" she groaned getting frustrated. Eudora was pregnant again and was now giving birth to her fourth child, but this time she was not alone and both Alexander and Hephaistion were present to witness this miracle.

"Rest for awhile, until the next contraction hits…." Said the doctor as he washed his hands again, to keep them clean and Eudora fell back on the bed panting,

"You're going wonderful my love." Whispered Alexander as he kissed her forehead, she could do nothing more then nod, she tried to catch her breath while Hephaistion wiped her brow and moistened her lips. Suddenly a new contraction hit and started moaning in pain again,

"Now, push as long as you can…" ordered the doctor, she nodded and started pushing,

"Aaaarrgghhh…"

"Deep breath and push again, the head is almost out…." She pushed as hard as she could, turning red in the face while Alexander and Hephaistion could do nothing more then support her.

"Okay, rest a little and when the contraction hit give one more big push…" explained Philip again,

"I can't I'm too tired…" murmured Eudora with her eyes closed, she felt hands caress her hair and arms and calmed down a little,

"It's almost over Eudora, just a little more." Murmured someone in her ear and due to fatigue she couldn't tell who it was exactly,

"One more my Queen and you can hold your baby in your arms…" so when the contraction hit Eudora pushed with the last of her strength until she heard her babies cry, falling down exhausted. She opened her eyes when she heard Alexander yell excitingly,

"It's a boy, it's a boy….."

"Congratulations my king…" said Philip after he checked the baby and delivered the afterbirth. He handed the baby, rapped in a blanket to Alexander, who held his son carefully. He looked at his son and noticed he barely had any hair and even though his eyes where open you could barely tell what his eye colour was. Alexander was entranced,

"He's beautiful my lord." Said one of Philip's understudies and he nodded before sitting down next to Eudora and Hephaistion.

"What will you call him?" asked Eudora. She asked both Alexander and Hephaistion to come up with a name seeing as he got to name all the other children so far, Alexander stared at his son for awhile before handing him to Eudora saying,

"Phaedrus…" Eudora nodded approvingly before turning to Hephaistion who smiled,

"Seems we had about the same idea…. I picked Solon…."

"Phaedrus Solon, you like that _little one_?" asked Eudora seeing her son look at her with wide eyes his mouth curling slightly, she smiled,

"Seems he likes it…"

Feeling truly happy and blessed Alexander kissed Eudora breathless and held Hephaistion close before heading towards the throne room with his other children and Hephaistion, who stayed on the background, and announced.

"Dear Macedonians and Persians, The Queen has just given me another son: Phaedrus Solon. Honor him!" and the room erupted in cheers, soon everyone was congratulating the king and gifts began pouring in.

Days later Alexander and Hephaistion took their children to see their mother and baby brother for the first time since he was born. Philip had restricted anyone from seeing them to minimize infections but today they were allowed to visit.

They silently entered the room in case they were sleeping, all holding their presents. But once inside they heard a soft voice singing,

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream._

Entering the inner chamber they saw their mother walking up and down the room, holding the baby, singing a lullaby. They silently entered putting their gifts on a nearby table.

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too._

Eudora then noticed they were here and smiled at them, motioning her children closer as she ended her song and sat down on a nearby bench.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream._

She opened the blanket a little more so they could see better. Uraeus, who was almost ten, smiled, happy it was a boy and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome Brother!" and then kissed his mother before lifting Euthalia, now five, so she could see,

"He is so tiny.." muttered Euthalia in awe,

"He's a baby still but he will grow. Just like you." And Eudora kissed her daughter before turning to Nike, also five, who was still standing a little further holding Hephaistion's hand,

"Don't you want to meet your baby brother Nike?" asked Eudora. Nike shook her head feeling shy. Hephaistion bend down and looked in his daughters face,

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll come with you alright?" asked Hephaistion. Nike nodded and together they stepped closer. Hephaistion sat down next to Eudora on the bench and placed Nike on his lap. Still feeling rather shy she peered inside the blanket in wonder. She placed a hand on the blanket so she could lean in without falling. Suddenly she felt a little hand curl around two of her fingers and she smiled,

"He likes me…" Eudora and Hephaistion laughed while the other children kept staring at their new baby brother.

Alexander who was standing nearby felt touched at the scene and engraved it in his heart and memory so it would never be forgotten. Eudora and Hephaistion looked up both smiling,

"Alexander, come, join us…" and he did just that enjoying the times when they were all together like a **family.**

* * *

Phaedrus means _Bright_ and Solon means _Wisdom_. 

They are both ancient Greek names and don't belong to me but to the people who had those names. They are both separate names, I just placed them together.

This was the last chapter before I post the two endings I wrote.


	24. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Seeing as I couldn't decided between a happy and sad ending, I wrote both.

The first one is the happy ending and the second one is the sad (and slightly more historically correct) ending.

You get to chose which one you read, whether is the sad one or the happy one. You can even read both.

Don't forget to review though, please pretty please!

Thank you!

Nelia


	25. Happy Ending

This chapter is going to be short, in comparison to the sad ending. I don't know why but it just happened. 

This chapter is going to be short, in comparison to the sad ending. I don't know why but it just happened.

Thank you for your lovely reviews.

Mara: Thank you for your lovely reviews, they certainly help with the insecurity. Solon, yeah, when I saw the name in the ancient greek name list, I just had to take it. I'm glad you saw it. Watch our for this one, ancient greec names will make your head explode in this one ;)

Shioban: Nope, they don't waste any time, would you ;)

* * *

**_Ending One: The Happy One_**

Alexander stayed true to his promise and stayed home with his family. No more conquests and exploring. Everyone thought he wouldn't cope, but after seeing the birth of Solon, for that's what they called him, Alexander changed. He was calmer, more at peace. He enjoyed spending time with his family whenever he could.

He still remained The King and still took care of the affairs of state. He involved himself in the design and construction of Alexandria. He still sent scouts to investigate new countries and tell him about the riches and customs. He brought scolars from all over the lands to teach his children who were growing stronger and wiser.

He was loved by all his citizens and was respected by other kingdoms. Alexander had everything he dreamed of and thanked the gods for his happiness.

* * *

_Years Later_

Alexander and his family were back in Babylon returning from Egypt, inspecting the construction of Alexandria and enjoying a well earned rest. When they returned to their chambers, a letter awaited Alexander.

Alexander recognized the royal seal of his mother and sat down while Eudora began unpacking, ushering some servant away who tried to help. Hephaistion smiled, shaking his head not believing that even after all these years of being Queen, Eudora still wanted to do things herself. Eudora caught his look and threw a nearby cushion at his head, not sensing the danger Hephaistion was hit straight in the face. After seeing his look of shock Eudora started giggling before laughing, not wanting to let her get away with it Hephaistion chased her around the bed wanting to catch her. Their laughter was cut short as Alexander suddenly stumbled upright, smashing his goblet of wine on the floor. They both stopped in their tracks and watched Alexander as he shook slightly.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" asked Eudora placing a hand on his shoulder, Alexander shook his head sitting back down handing the letter to Eudora who read it out loud as Hephaistion stood behind Alexander rubbing his shoulders.

_Mathaeus, The Queen's Royal Doctor to Alexander, King Of Kings, Hail!_

_My King, I write to you to let you know your beloved mother, Queen Olympias has fallen ill. At first it seemed like a common cold but I fear it has progressed to her longs. _

_The illness is now in a state I can do nothing more then make her comfortable._

_I tell you this in confidence for the Queen Mother did not wish you to know, so you would not worry. But I know she misses you dearly and wishes to see you and her grandchildren, many see has not seen yet, again._

_She loves you very much and I know you love her dearly. I did not want to deny your last goodbye's so I write in hope you would come and visit soon for I do not know how long she will hold on._

_Hope you are in good health!_

_I hope to receive word of your visit soon._

Eudora sighed and knelt before Alexander,

"Oh Alexander." Alexander just stared in front of him unmoving. Eudora sighed and looked at Hephaistion, they conveyed a message trough their eyes and Eudora nodded before kissing Alexander on the head and leaving to talk to a servant. Hephaistion followed Eudora with his eyes as she left, when she was gone he moved in front of Alexander,

"Alexander?" When no reaction came forth he took Alexander's face between his hands and stared in his eyes. He moved closer and softly kissed Alexander's lips before hugging him close and softly whispering in his ear,

"I'm here my Achilles. I'm here and I'm not leaving." Suddenly Hephaistion felt tears soaking his chiton and trembling arms coming round his waist. He said nothing else just stroked Alexander's hair as he cried.

A few hours later, due to Eudora's quick orders, they were freshly packed and ready to leave. Eudora and her children rode in a chariot and Alexander and Hephaistion went on horseback. Joining them were all of Alexander's companions, all eager to return home and twenty Royal Guards.

About two months later, due to their quick pace they entered Macedon and rode strait to the palace at Pella, where they received a royal welcome. Alexander immediately went to his mothers room, while the others were shown to their rooms.

Striding trough the hallways like a mad man, Alexander entered his mothers wing stopping in front of her rooms. He was informed upon his arrival, that her condition had remained the same. After a small knock he quickly entered his mothers chamber and found her on the bed. He gasped at her appearance, in the years he had been away she looked like she aged at least two decades, her hair, once black was now mostly grey, her skin looked a sickly white and she had lost a lot of weight. Tears sprang to Alexander's eyes as he moved to her bedside. He fell on his knees beside her and stroked her hair. Slowly her eyes fluttered open,

"Alexander?" croaked Olympias,

" It is I mother."

"What are you doing here?" asked Olympias shocked to see him there,

"Can I not visit my mother?" muttered Alexander with a patient smile,

"It's that doctor isn't it? He told you I was ill." Argued Olympias trying to sit up but ended up coughing,

"Calm down mother. I did not receive any news from any doctor." Lied Alexander not wanting to upset her more, "I just came to visit you. Do you not wish to see your grandchildren? Or Eudora? You always liked Eudora."

"She is here? You brought her And the children?" asked Olympias, a new light shining in her eyes, before Alexander could answer a voice cut through the room,

"He did…" the both of them turned to see Eudora and the children standing there, all wearing the clothes Olympias had sent them. Olympias smiled and reached for Eudora who ran to the bed and hugged her close. Alexander moved away with a smile, gesturing his children closer.

"My child, I missed you so…" whispered Olympias,

"And I you… mother.." muttered Eudora before moving away.

"Now, who are these lovely visions…" asked Olympias with a smile gesturing to the children who all looked nervous as they met their grandmother for the first time.

"This young man, is Uraeus…" said Alexander putting his hands on his son's, now 16, shoulders. Uraeus stepped forwards and kissed Olympias on the cheek. Olympias grabbed his head stilling him, she looked at his face before smiling.

"So much like Alexander. But your eyes… you have your mothers eyes…" she hugged him close before releasing him, eyes moist. Eudora smiled at her son before slightly pushing her daughters, now 11, forwards,

"These lovely ladies are: Euthalia." Eudora pointed to the left, " And this is Nike.." and then pointed to the right. "Say hello to your grandmother girls."

"Hello grand mother." Said the girls in unison, before bowing and each giving her a kiss.

"Such visions. Very much like their mother. Not much of you in there is there Alexander?" asked Olympias with a raised eyebrow as she looked the girls up and down. Eudora and Alexander shared a quick look of worry as Olympias continued. "There's something about their eyes as well, they seem familiar…." Olympias trailed of,

"My father had blue eyes, as do you my Queen…" explained Eudora and she took her children by her side,

"Maybe…. And twins as well. There are no twins in my family, nor in Philip's…"

"Maybe in…" started Eudora getting worried,

"And not in yours my dear, your father showed me your family tree. It's quite rare but I do believe Amyntar had twin sisters. " knowing Olympias had them Alexander tried to explain,

"Mother, I…"

"Oh, do not fret Alexander. I am not mad, I knew what to expect. I would have liked you to tell me the truth, I may be old but I am not blind."

"You are not mad?" asked Alexander still shaken up,

"No. Now who is this young man?" asked Olympias, dismissing him and gesturing to the youngest present,

"My name is Solon, grandmother. And I am pleased to meet you." Answered Solon, now 6,

"My, such manners." Laughed Olympias hugging Solon close before stifling a yawn. Seeing the yawn, Eudora ushered her children out, kissing Olympias goodbye. Alexander made to leave as well but his mother called him back.

"Alexander…" she whispered and hugged him close when he stopped at her bed, "I am glad you are here…"

"I love you mother…" whispered Alexander back,

" I know…"

Alexander and his mother talked for hours and when she fell asleep he watched over his her. Sometime in the night Olympias slowly passed away. Everyone thought Alexander would lose his mind with grieve but instead he took it quite well and said she was with his father now and happy. That same week they burned her body and put her ashes in an urn placing it in King Philip's grave so they would be closer together.

Alexander and his family decided to stay for the mourning period of 6 months, staying for the summer in Pella, seeing as it was too hot in Babylon in any case.

* * *

_That Summer_

Alexander sat in the grass watching his children play with a ball, kicking it to each other. He laughed as Hephaistion joined their children, falling to the ground as they all jumped on him when he made a point. A little further away stood Eudora petting a horse, smiling to herself.

Alexander suddenly realised they all looked happier here then anywhere else and made a decision. He stood up, keeping it to himself for the moment and joined Hephaistion and the children in their game laughing as he was pulled down as well, and tickled by both girls.

That evening after saying goodnight to the children, he entered the bathing room where Eudora and Hephaistion were both enjoying a nice hot soak after a long day. He disrobed and joined them, sighing as he closed his eyes. After a long silence, Alexander opened his eyes and looked the two people he loved up and down and he smiled. He coughed slightly catching the other two's attention. They both looked at him in question.

"What do you think of staying here in Pella?" asked Alexander suddenly, "Permanently, I mean?" They both stared at him in shock, not quite believing their ears.

"But what about Babylon?" asked Eudora as she waded closer sitting to Alexander's right,

"We can still go in the winter. I can leave the city to Prince Pharnakes when I am not there. He can be trusted." Answered Alexander pulling his wife closer.

"Are you sure Alexander, you always loved Babylon." Asked Hephaistion as he sat to his left.

"I love you two more and seeing you happy is what I want. You are both more happy here then I have ever seen you. Besides this is home." Confessed Alexander. Eudora and Hephaistion shared a quick look before each starting to nibble on Alexander's neck, softly kissing him, reducing him to nothing but a moaning mess.

* * *

From that day on Alexander and the royal family lived in Pella, only going to Babylon in the winter, seeing as it was still hot there and caught up with the state of affairs in Alexander's Asian Kingdom.

Alexander stayed king for many years and was loved by all his citizens, and respecting by other kingdoms. He was a just and right king, doing what seemed best at heart.

When he turned fifty, Alexander stepped down and proudly gave the throne to his oldest son Uraeus, now 30. Uraeus was married to a Greek princess named Chrysanthe, who he had met when he went to visit the oracle of Delphi, ten years ago. Together they had a son, named Alexius and was 9 years old, a girl named Eirene, who was 5 and a baby boy named: Helladius.

Euthalia and Nike both 25, were married on the same day. Euthalia married Ptolemy's son: Ptolemy the second and together they had two sons: Eleutherius and Euclid, respectively 2 and 4. Nike, married Cassander's son: Eutychos and they had two daughters: Eumalia and Kallisto, also both 2 and 4.

Solon, now 20, was newly wed to a girl who was neither royalty and neither from noble blood but was loved dearly by his family. Ligeia was her name and already bore him a son: Pelagius and a second was already on the way.

Alexander, before he retired, divided his empire between his companions naming them regents in his name. Ptolemy got Alexandria, Cassander Greece, Lysimachus ruled in Thrace. Antigonus ruled for a while in Asia Minor and Syria, before giving the burden to his son. Seleucus in Mesopotamia and Iran. Perdiccas lived in Egypt, ruling together with Ptolemy. Prince Pharnakes stayed in Babylon. Many old generals got satrapies in Asia.

Alexander lived to the old age of 84 before quietly passing away. He was mourned all over the known world. Soon after Eudora and Hephaistion died as well, not able to live without him, seeing as their souls all intertwined they followed him to the house of death.

Alexander was known trough history as Alexander the Great, The King with a vision of a world united. Loved by all.

* * *

This was the happy ending. I had to struggle trough it and it probably shows. I just hope you'll read the other ending as well. Let me know which one you liked best, alright?

I think Cassander had children but couldn't find any names so I made one up. If you happen to find a name of Cassander's son, please let me know and I'll change it. Thank you.

All names used were ancient Greek and don't belong to me. Here's what they mean:

Chrysanthe: Golden Flower.

Alexius: Defender.

Eirene: Peace.

Helladius: Of Greece.

* * *

Eleutherius: Free.

Euclid: Glory.

* * *

Eutychos: Fortunate.

Eumalia: Good Apple.

Kallisto: Most Beautiful.

* * *

Ligeia: Clear-voiced.

Pelagius: The Sea.

Names were found on w w w. behindthename . com / nmc / gre-anci . html


	26. Sad Ending

Thank you for your lovely Reviews.

Mara: I felt compeled to bring Olympias back, she's his mother after all and seeing this is AU, he just had to see her again one last time. Thanks for reading this ending as well, I hope you enjoy it.

Shioban: Thanks for the suggestion. Yeah, it was very sappy I have to admit but then again it's the happy ending after all. I think maybe you'll like this one better. More accurate... more or less anyways. Still AU though.

* * *

**_Ending Two : The Sad One_**

Years went by and Alexander stayed in Babylon with his family like he promised. He watched his children grow up to be strong and wise. He noticed many differences between his sons.

Uraeus, his first born, was very much like him, in looks and character, he even had the slight tilt of his head.

Solon, his last born, was different in many ways, his hair looked almost white even though it was blond and you could never truly tell what his eye colour was, it seemed to change with his moods. He was also curious about the outside world, just like his father and brother, but read books instead of investigating. He was very smart even at the young age of three.

Hephaistion's daughters grew up to be very beautiful young girls. Euthalia was very much her mother, same looks and character. Nike's hair was a light brown and was more calm and observant, as she grew older she began to look more like her father. It was only noticeable for those who cared to look. They were already breaking hearts.

Both fathers were very proud. Alexander couldn't feel happier then during the times they spent together as a family.

But all this couldn't change the fact that Alexander's itch to explore and conquer the known world had returned, and in fact had never left. Slowly he began preparing his conquest of Arabia, when he told Hephaistion of his plan, Hephaistion told him;

"_I swore to you once that I would follow you everywhere, even to the house of death. I stand by it still!"_

When he told Eudora she protested, afraid to be left behind again but when he reassured her she could come along she gave him her blessing. Alexander couldn't be happier.

The next day Alexander called a meeting.

"My friends and Generals. We have been back for three years now. Enjoying our well earned riches, the company of our wives and children…." At this they all began cheering raising their goblets of wine. "…. But I fear if I let this go on, we will grow weak allowing our enemies in and eventually our treasure boxes will be empty…." Continued Alexander after he motioned for them to be silent.

"So, I planned a new campaign…" at this the whole room fell silent not believing their ears, "….in the summer we will conquer Arabia and after that we will head to Italy, they have strong tribes but we will beat them! What do you say? Are you with me men?" asked Alexander voice raised with excitement.

No one in the room made a sound, looking at each other not believing their king wanted to campaign again, after all that has happened. Hephaistion, who knew the men wouldn't be too happy about it, stood up from his chair shouting,

"I'm with you my king!" Alexander nodded at him feeling grateful. Soon, all his other companions, including Ptolemy, Cassander, Nearchus, Leonatus, Perdiccas and others joined him and Alexander felt relieved even though his generals had yet to move. He was about to speak when a voice cut through the room,

"I will follow you my King!" everyone turned to see Eudora standing there, wearing a blue dress. She walked closer until she stood next to Alexander kissing him on the cheeks.

"I will follow you my king, into the debts of hell if need be…" she added.

Seeing their Queen, who suffered when Alexander was away and hated to see him leave, and who they all loved dearly, agree with Alexander made them all stand up one by one shouting,

"I'm with you my king!"

Alexander nodded feeling grateful and relieved, began planning to leave during the summer. He organized games to be taken place during springtime; so everyone could enjoy themselves once more time before leaving.

_Months Later: Spring_

Today was the first day of the games and Alexander and his family were to be present. Alexander was to publically declare the games to begin down in the arena. Everyone wore their best clothes and everyone who mattered was present. Even the citizens were welcome, Hephaistion and the other companions were part of the royal guard that day before enjoying the games themselves.

The sun shone brightly on the packed arena when the chariots of the Royal family arrived.

Solon, now four, wore a white chiton with a red cloak and on his head he wore a golden band. Following their little brother were Euthalia and Nike, now nine, wearing a pale yellow and pale green dress, each having a golden diadem, shaped like a flower, in their long curly hair. Closing the ranks was Uraeus, now twelve, who also wore a white chiton but wore a royal purple cloak and also wore a golden band in his hair.

They were all being checked by their mother Eudora, who wore a soft purple, one-shoulder dress. On her head was a crown with little moons. Her hands were trembling slightly as she sighed, someone took her hands holding them still.

" What's wrong, my love? You are trembling."

"I do not know, Alexander, I have a bad feeling. Remember what happened last time you stepped in an arena…." Confessed Eudora referring to King Philip's murder.

"I know but this is different. My father did not allow any guards to enter. But we have…." And he motioned to his companions who were all armed and ready softly talking to each other waiting for Alexander's sign. Hephaistion, who had heard her confession, smiled mouthing _'Don't Worry'_ before turning back. She laughed slightly,

"Right… I'm just being paranoid." Alexander laughed as well, kissing her forehead, caressing her cheek. Then he turned and gave the signal, a trumpet sounded announcing their presence.

The children walked first followed closely by their parents, flanked on each side by the royal guard. Someone yelled for everyone to hear:

"The Royal Family!"

Everyone stood applauding their King and his family. Eudora manoeuvred her children to the side while Alexander stepped forward, preparing to make his speech. Eudora suddenly felt uncomfortable again and scanned the cheering crowd, her neck hairs standing on end. At first she saw nothing, quickly looking at Hephaistion and the royal guard but they were all busy scanning the crowd as well.

Then she saw it, a slight reflection from the crowd that didn't belong. She looked at the top of the arena and saw someone pointing an arrow strait at Alexander. Looking between that person and the guard, who had yet to notice anything, she knew she had to act quick. She quickly pushed her children down with a great shove and began running to her husband just as the arrow was released. It all happened like in slow-motion, she ran yelling,

"Alexander!"

Who turned towards her in wonder, just as he turned she jumped in his arms turning him away from the arrow. She felt a sharp stinging pain in her back, gasping out loud, she sagged through her legs, hands clinging to Alexander who looked shocked.

Eudora heard people screaming, the public running away and the guards yelling orders left and right, catching the perpetrator, who was executed on the spot.

She felt hands touch her back trying to stop the endless flow of blood staining her dress and the sand. She heard someone yell her name and she opened her eyes despite her feeling very tired. Looking up she saw Alexander clinging to her with bloody hands, crying and begging her to hang on. She tried to speak but ended up coughing, she felt blood trickle down her chin. She stilled Alexander's frantic hands and caressed his face whispering,

"Alexander…"

"Eudora. Don't leave me please. Hang on, just hang on." She nodded slightly and heard a small voice yelling,

"Mommy…" she looked to her side, breath laboured, and saw her children being held back by Ptolemy and Nearchus. When she tried to reach out worried for their safety, she heard Hephaistion yell,

"Get them out of here. Take them inside, it's much too dangerous out here, there could be more of them out there." Ptolemy and Nearchus nodded, escorting the protesting children away. Eudora watched them leave trough blurry eyes but felt more at ease when they were out of harms way trusting them to keep her children safe. She turned around again to see Hephaistion trying to calm down Alexander who was yelling for a doctor.

"**Where is** _**that**_ **doctor?"**

When she started coughing again, spitting blood, they both sat down next to her.

"Alexander…. Alexander…" whispered Eudora, her strength leaving her. When she knew she had his attention, she continued, "Take care of the children… they are still so young, they need…."

"I will but don't talk like that…" interrupted Alexander shaking his head, "You will get better…"

Suddenly Eudora began crying as well as she nodded, she reached out taking both Hephaistion's and Alexander's hand and linking them as she slowly caressed them. She looked at the sky smiling slightly before first looking Hephaistion in the eye and then Alexander before whispering,

"I will be with you forever…. I love you…." And she slowly closed her eyes, her hand falling still.

Alexander stared at her for awhile before yelling and shaking her.

"Eudora… **Eudora!**" when no reaction came forth, Alexander screamed his pain towards the heavens before falling down sobbing over Eudora body. Clinging to her as he held her close in his lap. Hephaistion, though heartbroken and crying himself, rubbed Alexander's back offering some comfort.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Within the week Alexander had planned the most grand funeral anyone ever saw for a queen. The whole city was present for this event, for they all loved Eudora dearly. Alexander and his family all wore black, claiming all colours left their lives when Eudora died. When the children found out about their mothers dead they were devastated, the girls refused to eat and Solon hid himself away. Uraeus tried to be strong for his brother and sisters because Alexander could not. He locked himself away and drank too much when his grieve took over. Even Hephaistion could not help when Alexander's dark mood took over. 

But they were all present, standing side by side, as they all lit Eudora's pyre at the same time. Someone played an old myrmidon song as the pyre lit the evening sky. Everyone paid their respects and left leaving the royal family to grieve. Alexander, Hephaistion and the children stayed until there was nothing left but ashes. They put it in an urn and together they climbed the nearby hill, Eudora loved so much, and together with some rose peddles, her favourite flower, they released the ashes in the wind. At that exact same moment, the moon shone brightly and they swore they could hear Eudora's voice telling them how much she loved them and they all smiled. The healing could begin.

Alexander declared a six month morning period and postponed his campaign until spring, next year. After Eudora's death Alexander changed, he became slightly paranoid trusting almost no one and became overprotective of his children. It became so bad he even sent his children away one day, not trusting they were safe. Hephaistion thought he carried his promise to Eudora too far but could do nothing to change his mind. So, they were sent away to stay incognito with someone he trusted and knew when he was younger. No one, not even Hephaistion knew where they were.

After six months, when the mourning period was over, Alexander began to turn to his normal self and allowed the games to continue. He often visited the hill with Hephaistion and they both stared at the sky for long periods of time before going to watch a play or something or other. Alexander often received letters from their children, letting him know they were alright. Everything seemed to be going great until one month later.

Alexander stormed trough several halls of the palace passing numerous slaves and guards, who all bowed when he passed. When he reached his destiny he slammed the door open and came to face with Glaukus, who was Hephaistion's personal doctor. He switched between the doctor and the trembling form of Hephaistion on his bed.

"What's going on? I thought this was just a minor cold."

"It was my king but I fear it progressed into the flu. I know it looks bad now but after plenty of rest and lots of fluids he will be better in a few days…" stuttered the doctor,

"He better be, or else…" said Alexander menacingly, the doctor nodded frantically and made a quick exit, closing the door behind him.

Alexander turned and headed towards a trembling Hephaistion, falling down on his knees beside the bed caressing his forehead. Feeling the heat, he looked at Hephaistion face and he gasped, his eyes were blood red and had circles of exhaustion round his eyes. He was also sweating and trembling.

"I know I have looked better…" muttered Hephaistion smiling slightly,

"Hephaistion…" whispered Alexander with tears in his eyes,

"Sssshhh…" shushed Hephaistion, caressing Alexander hair and face,

"Don't leave me. You were the only one who never let me win, the only one who was ever been honest with me. You saved me from myself. Please don't leave me Hephaistion." Pleaded Alexander as Hephaistion trembled harder, whispering,

" My… Alexander…" he curled his hand around Alexander's fingers, "… I remember the young man, who wanted to be Achilles and then outdid him."

"And You Patroclus! And then what happened?…." Asked Alexander crying, "….Those are myths only young men believe…" muttered Alexander feeling he lost that dream when Eudora died,

"But how beautiful a myth it was…." Whispered Hephaistion still believing it,

"We reach…. We fall…" quoted Alexander what his father said when he was young and teaching him about myths. He sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head but opened them quickly when he heard Hephaistion's moan of pain, seeing his body spasm in pain,

"Oh, Hephaistion…." Cried Alexander. Hephaistion sighed as the pain subsided and looked in Alexander eyes,

" I worry for you without me…." Whispered Hephaistion,

"I'm nothing without you…." Confessed Alexander, as tears streamed down his face, "… Come **fight **Hephaistion, we will die together, it's our destiny…." Referring to Eudora's prophecy. Hephaistion nodded trying to keep his trembling under control. Alexander sat more upright but stayed with Hephaistion, still holding his hand.

"I need you when we go to Arabia, I won't leave without you. When our mission is over, we will both retire and call our children back, watch them grow and get married. We will grow old together, standing on our balcony watching the sky until our time is done and we join Eudora and be together again." Rambled Alexander, his head tilted to the side, Hephaistion just listened to Alexander's voice feeling grateful he was there.

"Alexander…. I …" Hephaistion suddenly went rigid, his body spasming in pain and Alexander immediately hold him close rubbing his back trying to sooth him.

"Sssshhh, you will be alright. I know you will. You need to rest…" murmured Alexander as they held each other close, when the pain subsided Hephaistion hugged him close,

"You are my breath…. You are my soul…. my reason for living…" whispered Alexander kissing Hephaistion's neck, "I love you… My Patroclus…" Hephaistion clutched him closer,

"And I love you… my Achilles…" suddenly Hephaistion's arms went slack and his head rested on Alexander's shoulder. Feeling no movement, Alexander laid Hephaistion down,

"Hephaistion?... **Hephaistion…."** When no movement came forth Alexander screamed out loud, his voice echoing in the long hallways_.. "**Nooooo!"**_

Several people stormed in the room, to see Alexander crying over Hephaistion's lifeless body, Alexander looked up screaming,

"**Where is this doctor**?" someone shoved the trembling, stuttering doctor forwards, who fell on his knees pleading,

"Please, my king…" but Alexander, grief-stricken, showed no mercy,

"**Execute him at once**…"

Several people tried to pry Alexander away from Hephaistion's body but he lashed out,

"No, you all hated him. I know you did. You were all jealous of his position in my life! **Leave! Leave at once**." They all scrambled out afraid to be executed and no one dared enter for days as Alexander grieved. They often heard sobbing and crying but eventually Alexander allowed them to take Hephaistion away to be washed and dressed.

A few day later, the second more grand funeral in seven months time took place. Many people did not understand why a general from no royal lineage deserved such a funeral. Only people who had cared to look knew what Hephaistion meant to Alexander over the years but even they found the funeral too much. They resented Hephaistion even more and began losing faith in Alexander as a king, fearing he lost his mind because of the losses he suffered that year.

Alexander cut his hair short in honour of Hephaistion, following Achilles' example and threw the hair on the pyre. When nothing but ashes remained Alexander put the ashes in an urn and went to the same hill he stood on seven months ago and threw the ashes in the wind falling to his knees sobbing for his lost love.

* * *

In the months after Hephaistion's dead, Alexander's closest friends and generals, saw him slowly lose himself. He became a mere shadow of his former self. He locked himself away, for days at a time, and wrote endless letters to his children. Perfected his campaign to Arabia and seem to write, to those who caught a rare glimpse, his story. The story about Alexander The Great. 

His friends became worried and sometimes even afraid when they saw him, he lost a lot of weight, seemed very pale and often forgot to shave. He also drank a lot of wine and had moments of sheer madness in which he destroyed his possessions and cried for hours. Sometimes he seemed his former cheerful self and he talked about the old days but mostly he was very subdued and silent.

Many thought he was unfit to remain king and rumours grew of a plot to assassinate the king. Ptolemy and the other companions tried to stop the rumours from spreading and reaching Alexander's ears. They hoped they were successful but sometimes Alexander would stare at them, like he saw in their souls and minds. Knowing exactly what was going on.

One day Alexander appeared from his room; after a few days of locking himself away; and decided they were leaving for Arabia in one months time. He threw a party that same evening and demanded everyone to come. Everyone came, wearing the most strange clothes they could find, because Alexander thought it would be fun for everyone to dress up for a change. Most people found it strange but obeyed none to less and wore furs and jewels, Cassander even stuck gold leaves to his face. Alexander came wearing Persian clothes, wearing a golden necklace made of coins and wore a lion's head on his own.

As the evening progressed, most people were very drunk but kept on drinking none the less, Alexander included. At some point in the evening someone took Alexander usual cup away and gave him a large new one. He took it and stared at it for awhile, feeling eyes on him he looked around with a strange look on his face before smiling slightly and drinking, the rather large cup, empty in one go. People cheered and applauded as Alexander threw away the cup, wiping his chin. He swayed and stumbled for awhile, the room spinning in front of his eyes, suddenly he clutched his stomach in pain, doubling over and gasping. He felt hands catch him as he lost unconsciousness.

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory _

Remember, when your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
Just remember me

The next time Alexander opened his eyes, he was on his bed and all he saw was a big fan moving over him. He heard someone talking and slowly turned his aching head to see his companions softly talking, he heard someone crying and turned to see but saw nothing because of his blurry vision. Someone wiped his forehead and moistened his lips, the water made him cough and soon he was surrounded by his friends.

"Alexander, how are you feeling?" asked Ptolemy, Alexander tried to answer but was unable to from words and all he produced were croaking sounds. Alexander's body suddenly went rigid in pain and he gasped. Feeling the end coming closer, he sighed, tears stinging in his eyes.

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun _

I'm with you,  
Whenever you tell,  
My story,  
For I am all I've done

He looked to his left, strait at the bust of Hephaistion and behind it the portrait of Eudora and his children. He smiled slightly, knowing he will see them soon. Someone shook his shoulder gently and he looked up seeing the fan again.

"Who is your successor Alexander?"

"Who will rule when you are gone?"

" Or tell us where your children are so Uraeus can be trained."

Alexander whispered silently,

"To the best!" soon a buzz of speculations filled the room,

"What did he say?"

"He said Craterus…"

"Craterus? Why would he say that?"

"You must have misunderstood…"

Alexander shook his head, trying to ignore all the voices talking at once. He simply kept staring at the fan, suddenly the eagle on the fan seem to come alive and he knew this was it. He slowly took of his ring, he got from Hephaistion and Eudora, and raised it high, gasping for breath. Suddenly his body went rigid before going slack, the ring falling to the ground, everything going black as he closed his eyes. So was it that, three months after Hephaistion died, Alexander The Great, King of Macedon and Asia, died.

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory,  
Remember me _

I am that one voice, in the cold wind,  
That whispers,  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky.

Alexander heard birds and he frowned opening his eyes again. What he saw was not what he expected. He stood in a large grassy field, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky. Birds where flying around and he could hear a stream nearby. Looking at himself, he noticed he wore a simple white chiton and sandals, feeling around he noticed his hair came to his ears again. He walked to the stream and looked at his reflection seeing he looked about 25 again, younger and less scarred.

Suddenly he heard a dog and he turned around, when he saw nothing he continued walking in the direction of the sound. Passing some trees he was suddenly knocked over by the dog he heard earlier, sitting up he recognized the dog as his when he was younger.

_As long as,  
I still can reach out, and touch you,  
Then I will never die_

"Peritas? I'm so happy to see you…." He ruffled the dogs ears and received a lick in return, suddenly the dog barked and seem to motion with his head for Alexander to follow. Alexander stood up and followed Peritas when he set off. Walking up a hill, he saw someone standing, staring over the countryside, hair billowing in the wind.

Suddenly Peritas barked again and said person turned around, smiling widely,

"Eudora?" Alexander couldn't believe his eyes, Eudora looked exactly like remembered her. Green eyes shining brightly, black curly hair billowing in the wind, a simple white dress over her divine shaped body.

"Alexander. I missed you." Said Eudora, when Alexander crushed her to him. They hugged and kissed for the longest time, crying with happiness. Suddenly they heard a horse and they parted,

"There's someone else here who would like to see you again…" confessed Eudora and she wrapped and arm around his waist. They both waited until they heard the horse coming closer, Alexander gasped as he recognized his horse from a long way away.

_Remember, I'll never leave you,  
If you will only,  
Remember me _

Remember me...

"Bucephalus?" Alexander squinted his eyes as he tried to see who was riding him, "… But who is…" suddenly the horse stopped and he recognized the rider,

"Hephaistion…." Eudora smiled and pushed him forwards, Alexander began running just as Hephaistion, who also wore a simple white chiton, dismounted. They ran into each others arms yelling each other names laughing like lunatics. They both fell to the ground wrestling, as Eudora walked closer rolling her eyes, smiling at the display. Alexander's kissed Hephaistion hard until he was breathless before hugging him hard. When they parted Alexander smiled widely, saying,

"So, this is paradise?" the other two just smiled knowingly and they all set of talking about what they have done and what they will do, happy to be together at last. And they had all eternity to enjoy one another. Many years later they were joined by their children who had lived long and rich lives, all having families of their own. Alexander never felt more at peace then he did right then. He might have died in the mortal plain but here he will live forever together with his loved ones.

_  
Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me,  
In your memory _

Remember,  
When your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
I live forever,  
Remember me

After Alexander's dead, his so called friends and Generals fought over his lands before his body was even cold. Perdiccas tried to calm them down but it was to no avail and was murdered for his efforts. They all scattered, each fighting over their own piece of land. Ptolemy, after taking Alexander's body and burying it, fought from Alexandria and Egypt where he declared himself Pharaoh. Cassander, who showed his desire for power, murdered Alexander's mother and sister and fought from Greece and Macedon. Lysimachus fought in Thrace. Antigonus ruled for a while in Asia Minor and Syria. Seleucus in Mesopotamia and Iran. Even though they were friends their whole lives, and were often happy to see each other again, they still fought for power.

No one ever found Alexander's children, it was even said they never even tried because they all loved Eudora and Alexander too much to even think about killing their children. They were never heard of again and soon they were forgotten.

But Alexander will always be remember as the man with a vision for a better future and a world united, Alexander The Great.

Remember me,  
Remember... me...

* * *

Here you go, this was the sad ending but with a slightly happy end.

Hope you liked it!

'Remember Me', is not mine. I took it from the 'Troy' soundtrack to use.


End file.
